The Gift of the Moon
by Darksouls18
Summary: Bella just happened to be a better then liar then everyone thought, when her sister Luna moves into La Push unknowing Isabel is in Forks, how will everyone take the news that the pair weren't always human? Even coming from the cursed Arizona pack, how come they can shift again? Why are the Otherworldly rulers under the impression they illegally hold the greatest power in the world?
1. Running

Bella POV (airport of Phoenix, beginning of twilight)

I stared out the window of the plane and pursed my lips. I wasn't on my flying, I didn't fly unless I had to. I ran, along with the rest of the pack, but these were dangerous times, especially in Phoenix.

We had to run. We had to hide and split up. We had to keep each other safe, by abandoning one another. We'd be harder to find if we were all on our own. But it also made us so much more vulnerable.

I would miss my sister the most, and my mate Toby, my little brothers and my cousins and my friends. My home, I would miss it all. I would never feel safe or at home unless I was back here, and everything was the way it should be. Something told me I wasn't going to have that anytime soon.

Just walking into the airport knowing I was running, like a coward, brought pain. As the plane lifted off of the ground, I closed my eyes breathing deeply. As we hit the city boarder a small white and blue light zipped from my body like electricity. Every witch in the city knew I was leaving now, they were probably laughing at us. They should. We deserved it. We should've known not to tangle in the wars, we had nothing to do with it. What everyone wanted, no one even knew for sure if it existed. For that reason I lost it all. We knew we were wrong, we knew someone was going to die, I just couldn't believe how many were lost in that war, so many good friends. Family. Pack.

We were warned, and we didn't listen. Joshua, our once pack leader, the one who had killed off my own brother to get his alpha position always said we'd be okay. He was wrong. His death proved that to all of us.

Two Years Later (eclipse)

Luna POV

I sighed and let out a bored breath and flipped my pencil on the desk back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. People were shooting me dirty looks, clearly annoyed with my obnoxious behavior. I really couldn't care less, these people meant nothing to me. They were human. Pretending to be human, the charade was boring.

I glanced outside and sat back, then dropped my head over the back of the chair. I let out another long sigh and squeezed my eyes shut. A white flash erupted in my mind as I sunk into my memories. I tried to delete them, burn them, forget, but they wouldn't leave, once I truly thought they were gone, they resurfaced in dreams.

That war, the image was still so strong that it made me burst into tears sometimes. It was so clear and so real, I could sometimes hear the sounds, even the same smells as if it were still just moments ago. It was seared into my mind for eternity, and for that I hated my memory.

_I shifted and growled loudly as the demon stared at me, as if I were a child. I was pissed off, werewolves were angered easily and it didn't held to have a temper to begin with. "Come on puppy, lets play," he said and I lunged at him. I knocked him over and growled as he laughed. A wave of energy hit me full force in the chest and I whined slightly before pushing away the pain. I'm a werewolf, I don't feel pain. _

_He stared into my eyes slightly surprised and he muttered something along the lines of, "it couldn't be. Your just a myth, but that should've killed you." His voice was covered in awe and shock, but I didn't care. This creature disgusted me, along with so many others. Before he could make any other move, I ripped into his throat. Blood squirted everywhere as the demon slipped into the ground and back into it's cage in hell as the human host died._

_I tilted my head slightly, glancing at my pack brother, dead along with so many others these days. I would miss him, he was a close brother of Tyler's and had been there for us when Joshua had killed my brother. _

_I threw my head back and howled. I breathed and listened, awaiting the call of my pack. I heard several close by and followed the sound to a clearing. _

_Demons, witches, vampires, they were all here. They all wanted one thing. But no one could say it's name, even I didn't know it's name. Just that it had a lot of power and everyone wanted it. I thought it was a person, that would explain everything, but I didn't voice that opinion. I didn't have the opportunity. I could've been alpha is Joshua hadn't been greedy. _

_I growled as a show of my arrival and several people turned to me, covered in blood and snarling. I took my side next to my sister, Bella. I protected her the most, she was after all, my sister, also the runt of the batch. "We want it, hand it over," a witch with a cold angry voice said. Nobody knew who had taken the power, or 'It' as everyone called it. So they blamed one another, which would lead up to a lot of bloodshed and wars. _

_The witch, like all of the others here tonight were cloaked. Witches wore cloaks, during the day they were weaker, more vulnerable. So they couldn't have Supernatural's knowing who they were and what they looked like._

_Everyone had enemies. Witches had there cloaks, vampires had these humans guarding them during the day, demons could jump from body to body at will and werewolves had their wolf form. _

_The demon laughed, oddly enough he was in the form of a boy I had been friends with as a child. Though he didn't know who I was, I remembered the scent of the boy. I would know him anywhere. "It belongs to us. It always had, we've had it since the fall of Lucifer. How it got to earth is a mystery, none the less it is ours and always will be. All we ask is that it's returned."_

_We growled out response, no one knew who had 'It' or where 'It' was. But for some reason, everyone was drawn to it. We all knew it was here, we could feel it. This place, whatever this place turned out to be, whether a battle ground or fate, I didn't know. I didn't care about the power, but I was here with the rest of my pack because I had been order to. Always had to follow alpha orders, he or she literally had the power to make you bend to there will. _

_The vampire coven leader carefully said, "we've been searching for it for centuries. It's only appropriate that it come to us. Just hand it over and everyone can leave peacefully."_

I lost it all in those moments, my home, my friends, family, love, trust, and my gifts. Everything that mademe who I am now was gone.

A whisper in my ear, _"poor little puppy, can't go home to her mommy, boo-hoo."_

Witches, they were always a pain in my ass. Constantly trying to rummage through my mind. They didn't even know who the werewolf was, and I had no clue who the witch was, I think she was a senior, one of those popular kids. She had the voice. I was a witch, before I ascended into wolf hood, so I knew things that the werewolves didn't. Many people even asked me for advice on witches, but I couldn't give it, I would respect them, even though it was in my nature to hate them.


	2. Visitors

Running a hand through my hair I counted to three, before bolting out of the room as the last bell for lunch went. I walked down the hall and met up with Payton, a human girl who was now my best friend. I was fond of her, but I couldn't see us keeping touch after high school. I didn't even go to high school when I was in the pack. "Hey," I said as she stopped at my locker, like every other time the bell went.

"You look tired," I nodded slight, she didn't know who I really was, she saw the tamed side of me. The human part of me. I missed the wolf in me, but it was gone, buried so deep, I couldn't shift my eyes anymore, even my moon cycles weren't helping. It was lost in a stormy abyss that was never ending. I would miss her, and everyone else along with it. The only thing the moon brought now was munchies, and normally for something dripping with blood.

"Why don't we skip?" she suggested, "go to your place, do our cooking thing, like we used to do." She smiled hopefully, and I knew why she came over so much. It got her away from the clichés of high school and her over rated and protective family. I lived on my own, I had a roommate every now and then, but the full time job outside of school was keeping the place intact and alive.

"Sure," I said a little relieved, I knew I was going to be miserable in school today, why I decided to go I couldn't fathom. I was feeling distracted, like something was about to happen, an afternoon of fun would definitely help me relax.

We took my car and she babbled on about her older brothers latest girlfriend. I pretended I was paying attention but the feeling of paranoia kept seeping into me, I t had me looking over my shoulder.

I unlocked my door saying, "what do you think, mac and cheese or delivery?"

She didn't respond, I closed the door and turned to her worried. She was staring open mouthed around the room. I turned and felt my breath catch. My apartment was a mess, it had been torn apart, and the reason was standing right in front of me.

Two Supernatural's were here, I dropped my bag and stared at them hard and angry. The man was leaning against the wall, and the girl was going through my computer. "You have quite the interesting collection of books," the girl said. I glanced around, really taking in the damage. Books were open and strewn all of over the place. It was my private collection, the ones humans weren't supposed to get into.

"Who are you?" Payton asked, I could tell she was frightened, but not nearly as much as I was. She thought they were human, I knew they weren't, and I couldn't defend either of us anymore. I couldn't shift, I had human senses, reflexes, strength, I was useless in a fight if these two were one of the original clans.

"Old friends," the girl said standing up. That's when it hit me, I recognized that voice, and now I had a name and face to match it.

"Paulis and Christa," I said coldly, technopathic twins. They could cause a lot of damage separately, together it was a disaster. The ability to control technology and electricity was a new one, and also one of the strongest. "What are you here?" I asked in an icy voice.

In the corner of my eye I saw Payton shiver and turn to me nervously. As if she didn't know who the dangerous one was anymore. I wouldn't be able to shift or fight both of them, but they didn't know that, I could use that to my advantage.

"Hits out on the Arizona pack, the grand prize is the power," Christa said, "been hearing some whispers that the little darkling has been hiding it."

"I don't have it, now leave," I said coldly.

Then Christa said something I didn't expect, "Aren't you even the slightest curious as to why you and your pack of dogs can't shift anymore?"

Crap, they did know. My eyes narrowed, and I was getting just a little more and more angry with the situation. "You did this."

She smiled as if she a child on Christmas morning, "not me, but a witch nice enough to the hit out on you and your mutts did."

"Get out of my home," I said even colder then before.

"When your dead," Paulis said and lunged at me knife in hand. I quickly side stepped, and threw open the door. I grabbed Payton's arm and started running down the hall.

"Who are those people?" she practically screamed.

I didn't have time for this, not now. "I can tell you who there not, friends," I said and started running down the stairs as fast as I could. I would've taken the elevator but that would end up in killing me. They could just drop me nine floors by pressing there hand to the wall.

"Where are we going?" she asked, barely breathing as we got to the ground floor. I threw open the door and started towards the car. "Get in," I said when she didn't listen, I pushed her in and slammed the door shut. I had no time for her acting like a fussy child.

I drove quickly, ignoring her pleading as she begged me to drop her off or slow down. I ran a bunch of red lights, managed to avoid cops and dropped her off fifteen blocks away. As she got out, I said, "go home Payton. You don't know me, you've never seen me or heard of me." For her sake, I hoped she listened.

I didn't know where I would go, who I could go to. Everything was falling apart again, just like before, only this time I was alone. I stared down the road, and got onto the highway. I could find the other, I knew I could. It would take a while to find them all, years even, but I could find the ones alive. I flipped through my memories, looking for something that would brighten my mood somehow.

_Four years ago-_

_The fire was bright and everyone was drinking and laughing and having a good time. I got myself a beer and found my way to my sister Bella. "Hey Bell," I said sitting down next to her. She gave me a bright smile, Bella was like my mom in many ways. Our parents died in the last pack war, most of that died in the clan war. That's when we took over. The oldest and most experienced was Tyler, he took over when dad died, the position automatically went to him anyways. Son of the Alpha, also our brother. _

"_Good evening sis," she said as we waved at Joshua simultaneously. We always did it to anger him, he had good self control, but anyone would hate when someone rubbed it in that they couldn't be pack leader. He wanted to be alpha, but the elders along with myself and a few others saw the darkness in him. It's why I doubted I'd ever be pack leader, even though I'm next in line for alpha. There's always one or two wolves that are darkling's, Joshua and I were the only two alive. Darkling's were killed off quickly, normally because they liked fighting and were adrenaline junkies. What they forget is that we aren't infallible, we can be killed. _

_The music was loud and everything was great. Someone lifted me up from behind and spun me around, dropping my beer in the process. "Ty! Put me down," I said laughing as he wrapped his arms around me. _

"_Come on Luna, loosen up, your always hiding out, by the way, a few of the guys have been talking about you quite a bit lately," he said giving me a pointed look that I ignored, "anything you want to share sister?"_

"_Not at all," I said faking innocence. He rolled his eyes and patted my head, I hated when adults did that. _

_Werewolves were very sexual, especially after a shift or hunt. Then your just really exhausted and tired. I glanced around the fire, seeing certain people who had caught my eye before. Leaving me more then a little interested, I wasn't expecting to be mated. Only certain people got to be mated, people who managed to hold onto there souls after their first shift. Bella and her mate Toby were, it was a big honor, but it didn't come as a surprise that she still had her soul._

I came back out of my short reverie and then thought_, what the hell am I doing?_ How was I going to find them? I couldn't even change my eyes, let alone track someone. What if there all dead? Searching for the rest of the pack was pointless, I had no power, I had no way of helping them. All I could was warn them, and I don't even know who is and isn't alive. What if one of the people I did find had turned their back on the pack and decided to go against us? I'd be walking straight into a death trap.

I sighed heavily and turned up the volume on my CD as I continue down the highway. I had enough money saved up to get my own place. Plus the pack had millions of dollars in the account just waiting for someone to use. Everyone in the had access to the account, it was for us after all.

I would relocate and start new again. But where? I drove into the next city and took out as much money as I thought I should and started driving again. I should go somewhere no one would expect me to go, the most obvious place I would go is the last place anyone would expect me to go to. I loved rain, everyone knew that, witches, vampires, the elders, it was common knowledge on me. Everyone knew everything about certain people, especially the Darkling's and hybrids, or in my case, both.

Since I loved rain, trackers, hunters, hit man, they would never expect me to stay somewhere that was exactly where I would want to be. Somewhere rainy, nice and rainy. By the lake, or ocean, because I loved swimming as much as being able to shift, everyone knew this also. The woods, and a small town, with interesting culture and history. No one would expect me to go somewhere I could be found out, and what I could shift easily. Though whether or not I could shift didn't matter seeing as I lost my gift.

They'd all expect me to be in the city, which is exactly where they found me. They'd all look for me in an even bigger city with a common alias. I'm not going to use a common alias, I'll use my real first name and my old last name. Luna Aleera Kale. So I have a new name, I have a general idea of what I'm going, and money to go wherever the hell I wanted to go.


	3. Starting Over

I parked and got a cheap flee bag motel, the ones where you know every step you take into the room the more your disgusted with it. I sat down in the chair and turned on the radio before pulling out my laptop. I should listen to the news, see if the techno twins are still in New York. I wonder if Payton was okay, if she was safe, if she was even alive.

I was pretty good with technology, even learned how to hack computer systems and programs that would normally crash a computer. Being good with technology came as a surprise to a lot of the pack, for someone who literally, spent her time as an animal and in the woods. You wouldn't expect me to be very tech savvy, but I was. I had taken out the tracking chip so the twins wouldn't find me, I had gotten myself free internet and downloads as well. Even my cell phone was like that, free texting, incoming and outgoing calls, a free phone that couldn't really be tracked. Not once have I been asked or mailed about it.

I chuckled and stared at the image on my screen. It was perfect, exactly what I was looking for. Cliff diving, acres and acres of woodland, surrounded by the ocean, small community and a culture that was very superstitious and still thriving. Exactly where I wanted to be. I bit my lip and sent an email to a realtor. It didn't take long before I a response.

It was a two story house, all of the basic rooms, three bedrooms, four bathrooms and the basement had just about everything I would ever think to look for. It was nice and old fashioned looking, but you could tell it had been recently renovated outside, dark blue paint with white frames and a new porch and balcony. Along with the inside renovations it was very spacey and open, a lot of big windows and it was surprisingly creative. One of the walls, in the family room, leading into the kitchen was a giant fish tank, I thought that was neat. There was a pool table, dart board, hot tub and a bar in the basement. It was perfect for a teenage werewolf looking another new start.

The next day I went into the nearest town and bought myself some toiletries and clothes. Then I opened a new bank account and out all of the money into it. I went back to the motel and ordered furniture once I wired the first and last months rent to the realtor and told them that I would meet them there.

It would take a day to drive there, but that fine by me, I was excited and I needed to calm down. I thought about school, did I want to go back? I didn't want to, but I still was only seventeen and seeing as I have to have a human life I might as well continue pretending to be human. Before I never had to do that, pretend to be something I'm not. Before, none of us were in school, we didn't need to be, we knew everything we'd ever need to know. How to survive in this was what we learned.

I pulled into La Push around five the next day and found a bunch of trucks lined up the path to the house. My furniture was here at least. I got out, seeing the little impala parked in the garage, must be the realtor.

"You Luna?" a gruff voice asked, I turned and saw a man in some weird blue get up.

"Yes," he handed me a clipboard and I signed the forms.

They left everything on the porch, or on the first floor. I would've helped but werewolf strength would raise a few questions. Then I remembered, I didn't have any strength anymore. "Shit," I muttered, watching as the last truck left.

I moved to the love sofa and took a deep breath before heaving it up, then dropped it. I had the strength of the human teenage girl I would've been. This was going to days, I thought in annoyance.

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair and watched an old red truck drive by. A flash of familiarity swept over me as I watched the truck make a turn towards the beach. Turning back to the sofa I sighed again. This wasn't working, I had no strength, I couldn't get anything into the house. I felt pathetic and embarrassed, I bet my ancestors were laughing at me right now. I took a deep breath and made another failed attempt to push the couch through the door.

"Need a hand or eight?" a deep voice teased from behind. I jumped in surprise and spun around too fast, dropping the couch on my leg. I waited for the pain, it didn't come. I stared at the big guy holding my arm gently and glanced back. Another guy had grabbed the couch before it crushed my leg. Oh yeah, I definitely felt pathetic.

"Thanks," I said blushing a little. I shook my head, I was supposed to be arrogant and cocky like the rest of them, but I adapted to this human façade a little too strongly. I wanted to be who I was supposed to be, who I was born to be

"No problem," he said giving me a bright smile. "I'm Jake," he said letting go of my arm. "That's Seth, and those two making there way over are Jared and Paul."

"Well, I'm Luna, thanks for the help. God only knows who much I needed it," I said rolling my eyes at myself.

"Again, no problem," he said honestly.

I turned back to the other two, and then glanced at Jake and Seth. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed this earlier, all they had on were shorts and shoes, and something else told me they were probably commando. On top of that, either there guys were serious body builders or something was up. They all had the bodies or twenty two year old weight lifters. I eyed them each a moment and my frown deepened. "Hey," a voice said, I turned and smiled slightly as Paul and Jared jumped up the steps.

For a moment I couldn't really say anything. I stared at Paul, and he stared back. Everything seemed to fade out into the background and Paul sort of became everything. The allure to be next to him, to touch him was hard to dismiss, I didn't like this. Not at all. I didn't even know what It was. I brought myself back to my body and turned, the guys were watching us surprised and even a little excited and nervous. Jared broke the silence, "Paul, help us, man."

Jake bumped him on the shoulder slightly and they shared a look of amusement and fascination as he carried a table into the house.

I told them where I wanted everything and what rooms to set them down in and where to put them. If it wasn't the way I wanted it, could always change it up later.

I loved this house. I ran up the stairs almost tripping repeatedly, and onto the balcony. I had no idea where this random klutziness was from. It was night time, the guys were downstairs and after hours of just talking and messing around I wanted to get as close to the moon as I could.

I crossed the balcony more calmly, and dropped my arms on the ledge as I looked up. It was somewhere cloudy and the air was cold, I watched the moon pass through clouds and sighed. The stars were out, and you could see them just beyond the clouds.

I used to love nights like this, the shift was always so much more exhilarating. The moon made us stronger, when it was gone, we weren't as strong and our senses were a little dulled, but hardly noticeable. I breathed lowly and stared up, the light lit my skin on fire like electricity, almost waking her up, but not quite. She wanted to live, to wake up again and be free, to make us free. But she gone, she was dead and she knew wasn't coming back. I stared up at the sky, wondering when this time of hiding and hiding would be over.

"Hey," a voice said behind me, a voice I would never be able to forget, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Hey yourself," I said turning to Paul. He strolled across the balcony casually and leaned down over the ledge slightly."Where are the others?"

"Something came up, there sort of gone," he said slowly, watching my reaction. I didn't give him one.

"Bummer, it was cool hanging out," I said shrugging, as if it didn't matter. Secretly, I was glad I had this moment alone with him. He was probably leaving though.

"It was," he said in agreement, still watching me. The strange thing is, I felt comfortable under his gaze. Safe even, even though every part of my knew I would never be safe. Unless I could shift and people were after us, I would never be safe. "Are you going to school?"

"Yeah, I have to do some stuff tomorrow, but my first day isn't until Wednesday anyways," I said shrugging again.

"Your going to the school here, right?" he asked hopefully. I nodded and watched him smile.

"Great," he said and I chuckled. Looking back out across the woods, I wonder what these woods held. Normally every story, myth or legend was true at some point in time. Or at least most of it. Every story held some sort of truth.

A loud howl close by brought me out of my thoughts and I pushed back the growing urge to make my own call. But this call wasn't for me. "Look, I have to go, but, can I come over tomorrow?" he asked lowly.

"Yeah, that would be nice," he nodded and kissed my forehead before walking back inside. I turned back to the woods and once again before going back inside to sleep.


	4. Bonfire

I woke up to the sound of pouring rain and I loved it. Bolting off of the bed I went to shower and change. I had one part of shorts I could use to run. Other then that, I would need to shop, might as well just do online shopping for everything.

My lungs burned and my legs begged me to stop as my feet continued to hit the ground. My entire body was on fire and I was getting really hot. I jumped over a bush and continued running the forest floor of La Push. I leapt up slightly and kicked off of a tree as I got more air and then landed again. I loved running as a wolf, but running as a human, it made you feel just as much as an animal once you reached the feeling of pain. I came into a clearing and sighed as I stretched lightly. I walked around for a bit, before returning home.

I showered and got dressed before going downstairs. I was hungry, really hungry, full moon must be coming up soon. I stood in the kitchen and pouted slightly, I had no food in the house. A loud knock sounded throughout the house and I jumped in surprise. My thoughts came back to what to do today as I called, "come in!"

"Didn't think you'd be awake," Paul said smiling at me brightly. I shrugged, I wasn't a morning person but I wasn't grouchy in the morning either. I did feel bouncy after running once I woke up though. Running was the perfect was to get rid of the that sensation.

"Going grocery shopping, the lack of food in the house is depressing," I said plucking the keys from the table, "let's go."

We got into the grocery store, and both of us grabbed a cart. Something told me we were going to overdo grocery shopping. We did. We grabbed practically everything we saw. We had enough good to feed an army, a small one at least. All of the food cost me almost six hundred dollars too. We talked and laughed and almost kicked out of the grocery store when we began throwing things at each other.

"I don't think I've ever bought that much food before," I said staring at the trunk and then glancing at the door. "It's going to take forever to get it all into the house."

"Nah," he said and grabbed about twenty bags, I raised my eyebrows slightly.

"Don't break the eggs," I said and laughed at his face.

I made a huge meal and the cable had finally been connected so we sat together and watched TV. I somehow ended up in his lap and bought clothes online while he watched Two and a Half Men or something like that. I didn't really watch TV or movies, I spent a lot of my time outside or in school, but I had to keep up the façade so I ordered cable.

"Were having a bonfire Thursday night, seeing as there's no school Friday. Would you like to go?" his question brought me out of my shopping spree and I looked up at him and glanced back down.

"What kind of bonfire?" I asked curiously, closing the laptop once I finished purchasing everything.

"A few of the elders and a few others go, they tell legends and we eat and just mess round. I think you'd like it," he said shrugging. But he had a troubled look on his face, as if something was supposed to happen.

"Sounds like it," I said, but the words, 'tell legends' kept rolling through my mind. Did I want to hear these stories from someone as close to me so soon? What if I actually came across the truth in the legends? What if I already have, my mind thought back and I shot a look at Paul. I had already figured out they were different, I had them pegged a moment after looking at them. It was obvious, but what they were, I had no idea. I hadn't actually read the legends. My extra senses were gone, so I couldn't catch there scent and just know like before.

Thursday couldn't come fast enough. Wednesday was a bit of a pain, everyone stare at me when I got to the school. One, because I haven't dressed my age since I was ten, I looked like I was twenty one or something. Two, because I found out all of the guys were in some sort of gang, but that didn't surprise me that people thought that, that's normally how things worked. That's how it worked for the pack back home. I kept drawing attention to myself, and I didn't like the attention I was getting.

I drove to the La Push cliffs and paused before getting out of the car. Tonight would end up risky. I got out very slowly and took my time on the way up. Paul met up with me before I got there and gave me a tight hug. "You excited?" he asked as I bit my lip and nodded once.

"Very," I said and he intertwined our hands.

Everyone was sitting around, most of these people I'd already met at least one. Sue, Leah, Seth, Billy, Jake, Old Quil, Jared, Embry and a few others. A lot of them I'd just met at school. The other girl, the one none of them would ever need to introduce me to in my entire life, I would always know. It was my sister. Bella. She was here with Jake.

I tried to cover up my shock as I sat down with Paul. She glanced at me and we both registered the same looks on our faces again. I masked it before I let anyone see me as everyone greeted me. I smiled openly, inside I imagined myself running around in circles. She can't know me. She was staring at me and I was avoiding her gaze. I couldn't look at her, I felt strange seeing her after two years. After everything that has happened. I wondered what she knew about the spell and the other pack members. Probably nothing if she hadn't relocated or died.

"Bella this is Luna, she just moved to La Push, Luna this is Bella, she's a friend from Forks," Jake said as he noticed her staring at me. Way to be obvious Bell, I thought giving her a look. She reigned in some composure and turned back to Jake.

"Nice to meet you," I said smiling at her.

"You too, what made you decide to move to La Push? Family?" she asked eye brows raised. She was pissed off, or at least confused. She also wanted to know how the hell I ended up in La Push. I couldn't blame her for being upset. I never expected to see anyone from the pack, at least not so soon and definitely not my sister.

"No, actually, my old apartment had a bit of a techno problem, and La Push had everything I wanted," I said tilting my head to the side. "Have you always lived in Forks?"

"No, got here about two years ago, I moved in with my father Charlie," who the hell was Charlie? We don't know a guy named Charlie do we? I don't recall ever meeting anyone with that name.

"Why'd you decide to move?' I asked throwing her question back at her.

"My mother Renee got re-married and Phil travelled and she missed him so I moved to Forks," I nodded and couldn't recount a Renee or Phil either. Though we did know a psychic named Reese that helped the pack for money. We also knew a guy named Finn, he was a baseball player, an ex-pack member and he sometimes helped out when he could. Up until Joshua took us war, anyways.

"How long have you been living in La Push?" she asked curiously. We were holding a friendly front, really, I was trying to figure out what the hell she was doing here and how she ended up in Forks. She hates rain.

"About a week," I said nonchalantly, she nodded. "These guys were willing to help me out with the furniture. Couldn't even get the couch through the door."

"You couldn't?" she asked in disbelief. I threw her a look when no one was looking, telling her to back off. She would, mostly because this wasn't the place to talk about this, also because it was a touchy subject for me.

We talked some more and then had some marshmallows and she kept giving me and Paul curious looks. I didn't what to tell her there, I had no idea what was happening. Then the elders started telling the story.

Freaking shape shifters, oh fuck me, I thought wide eyed as I stared at the ground. The story was almost finished, vampires, there was a treaty with vampires and they were freaking shape shifters. I wasn't taking this new information well. I didn't know how to react or even what to think. What the hell, man? I turned to Bella in complete shock, If they knew what we were, we were as good as dead. She wasn't looking at me, because she already knew this. I thought over what to do, there wasn't really anything I could do. Paul was a fucking shape shifter! I trusted him, and I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I loved him and when he finds out he is literally going to kill me.

"What do you think of the stories?"Seth asked when nobody said anything. I looked up realizing everyone was watching me except for Bella. She didn't know what to do either. Maybe she couldn't shift anymore, maybe what Christa said was true.

"There…interesting," said struggling to find a positive way to put it without sounding overly excited.

"There true," Paul said quietly and I couldn't look at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to play dumb. Please don't do this to me, I pleaded with him mentally, knowing it wouldn't work.

"Were werewolves," I almost laughed at that. There not werewolves, Bella and I were werewolves. They were shape shifters, big difference.

"Yeah, and I'm Santa Claus in disguise," I said rolling my eyes. "That's not funny," I said slightly annoyed. Pretend your human, my mind yelled at me, pretend your human. React the way a human would. I had no idea how a human would react, mad, scared, annoyed, what?

"it's true," Jake said next to me and I flinched as Paul went to touch me. I felt betrayed, and hurt and utterly lost. He pulled back, not bothering to hide the hurt on his face.

I stood up and took a step back and Sam stood up and slowly walked towards me. "Leave me alone," I said coldly. "I don't know who you think you are, but your clearly delusional," I had to get the fuck out of here. I couldn't stand the thought of being around them anymore. I was angry, hurt, jealous and I felt like I was about to snap, none of those were a good combination.

A loud ripping sound reached my ears and I turned back to Sam. Sam wasn't there anymore. Instead a massive black wolf stood there. I felt my eyes widen in terror and I took a step back tripping and landing on my ass as fear washed over me wave after wave. I was going to die.


	5. Unfair

I stared up at that face. I didn't know what to do, how to react. I swallowed thickly, eyes almost tearing up at the pain in the back of my throat. My body shook and I could feel the blood pounding in my ears as I waited for the inevitable. But then something came to mind. I'm about to die. I'm not going down without a fight. Even if I lack the upper hand.

I bolted up off the ground, barely making his height and glared angrily as I pulled my fist back and let it fly forward. He stumbled backwards, the surprise in his eyes shining as much as the small hint of fear. As if he truly believed he was at the top of the chain. Sadly. None of them seemed to realize that. All of us were barely above vampires.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I all but shouted, the anger ringing clear. "You trying to kill me?" everyone stared at me and I turned around. Though a part of me hated having my back towards them now.

Starting towards the car I tried to seem as calm and more annoyed or angry even, then anything. Don't let them see it. Don't let them see the fear, my mind repeated, like a mantra stuck on repeat.

"Erin, wait," I was spun around and came fact-to-face with Paul. I flinched instantly, a new thought, _he would kill me. He would enjoy it._ Every part of me wished it weren't, but it was.

"Don't. Touch. Me," I said in an icy voice. Hurt and surprise flashed across his face and I used his shock to make my escape. I all but dove into the car and flew backwards as the music began to blast again. Three Days Grace's Animal I have Become blared and I quickly hit the next button. Ironic but not helping.

This was insane, I thought as I paced the living room. Two hours later. How did Bell do it? She must have a freaking death wish. How could she stand the thought of being around them knowing she was weaker then them? Werewolves hated that feeling, hell, I'm sure even humans hate it. A moment of thoughtful thinking, well I guess Bell was used to it. She was sort of the runt of the batch.

I didn't want to leave, especially now that I found Bell. _And Paul_, my mind reminded me, wouldn't shut about Paul. At the moment it felt like a dream turned into a nightmare. What next? I thought glumly.

I couldn't admit I was afraid of them, I loved Paul, but I couldn't stand the thought of being around another person who had the gift of the moon and I no longer did. Being able to shift was always everything to me, it was my life, I breathed it, everything I did was always based on my shift. It was the same way for every other wolf out there. We loved to shift. It was like a drug you couldn't get enough of. Being able to shift was as important as needing your pack. You'd fall apart without it. Is that what I was doing? In my own messed up way? Was I falling apart?

The only thing that repeated in my mind was that it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that they had the gift and mine was stolen from me. If I ever did see them again, it would be just like rubbing it into my own face.

I felt the sting in my eyes and when I pressed my palms to my eyes, I was surprised to find them wet. I was crying. When I had started crying, I thought with a sinking feeling. I hadn't cried in years. Didn't even cry after the war. After I lost my best friends some of my closest family. I didn't cry when we had to burn the bodies, not when I left my only home, and I didn't cry when I said goodbye.

But I cried now, because I know those people wouldn't want me to cry. I cried because I missed the way things used to be. I didn't even want to find 'It', I just wanted everything the way it used to be. I wanted my old life back.

The tears just kept coming, much to my frustration, even when I repeatedly tried to push them back, they came back full force two seconds later. My throat hurt and my eyes felt like I'd dropped salt and onions over them and tapped them onto me. My chest hurt from the sobs and I felt like a hole had burst from my chest out of nowhere. Just an empty pit I was falling into.

I made my way upstairs after hours of crying and found my way to my bed. I don't really even remember moving from the wall I had slumped against. I laid down and stuck my head under the pillow and let the emotional exhaustion drop me into unconsciousness. One last thought ran through my head as I slipped into darkness, _what next?_


	6. Promises

I stared out the window, watching the sun try to break through the smothering clouds. This place was depressing, and it wasn't helping my mood any. I don't think I'd moved at all since I crawled into bed. I was still wearing the same clothes from last night. I felt off balance, another unusual feeling I despised. Being off meant I couldn't function properly, and not being able to function properly meant I couldn't defend myself as well as I normally could. In light of recent events an attack seemed more and more likely than it had a month ago.

I sucked in a deep breath and let it out, feeling my chest fall and rise. I shifted my body and felt my eyes widen in surprise. My muscles were sore and throbbed a little. The emotional overload last night must've had a bigger impact on me than I had originally thought.

Taking a deep breath, I threw my body off of the bed and grimaced. A shower would ease out the pain, at this point, though I didn't really care. Sighing, I glanced out the window and glared heatedly. I knew I wasn't imagining anything. A dark grey movement of fur was moving around just beyond the tree line, and fast too. Normal's couldn't see like that, but wolves were different. Someone was lurking around my house. Maybe not even a someone, maybe a something. I thought they got the picture, I don't want them anywhere near me.

I moved quickly, closing the curtains more roughly then I meant to. A pair of eyes met mine and I seethed as they fell behind the curtain. I felt hot, if one of my brothers were here with me, they'd make a comment about steam coming from my ears or something. That line of thought only enraged me more. I slammed my fist against the wall, the plaster and dry wall collapsing around it, and not a beat behind me my room exploded.

I jumped a foot in the air, my heart pounding when I realized everything glass in my bedroom shattered all at once. Flinching I covered my head as a shard cut into my cheek. A long stream of profanity escaped my lips in a growl turning into a long sigh. Careful to keep my feet in the same spot, to avoid cutting my feet I looked around me without actually moving my legs or feet.

"Damn it," I muttered, everything was covered in glass, I hadn't been aware that there had been this much glass in here. "Of course this shit would happen on the most depressing and stupidly randomly, sunny ass day in this shit ass bullshit town and now would you look at that, I'm talking to myself."

Shaking my head I glanced back out the window, still standing in the same spot, the curtains were ripped. Among anything that was linen or silk in the room. I wasn't dealing with this right now, rolling my eyes, I ignored the mess and the cuts that slid into my feet as I crossed the room and into the bathroom. I'd worry about the mess later.

The bathroom hadn't assumed much damage, the mirror was cracked, but not shattered. Was it just my imagination or did the rips look like a set of angel wings? "I'm losing it," I muttered, turning on the heat as high as it would go and stripping down. I stepped into the shower, a moan escaping my lips. It was perfect, I guess I was just so mad and my body was still reeling from it. Normally this water would be scalding, but it just felt amazing.

Staring at myself in the mirror, I traced the lines in it, transfixed. Who had attacked me? It could have been a witch, trying to scare me, but were there even any witches in La Push? Had a witch tracked me down, trying to scare me before the real attack? There's no way I could've been tracked that fast, I had left everything behind, everything. I'd been careful, and more cautious then I usually was, and that's saying something. The last four years, kind of taught you to watch your footing or dig your own grave.

I leaned forward, finally noticing why I seemed different. "No," I whispered in disbelief, was this really it? The final bit of proof of the world I was a part of? Torturing me every time I looked at my own reflection. I couldn't shift my eyes and I hadn't tried to, why bother?

My eyes, instead of there normal brown almost black, like our family eye color, coffee black they were black. Not exactly, they were kind of a navy, almost deep sapphire color, a silver ring lined the insides. "God, what have you done to me?" I whispered, voice bleak and empty. Werewolf eyes didn't look like this, at all, every family is different, all a piercing and almost hypnotic legacy. But only when you reached maturity and only if you were a wolf. If you didn't carry the gene, was more then rare, or if you lost your ability, like I had, then they would fade back to the original color your family carries. Maybe this was a punishment.

Before I could continue that thought, a sound reached me. A light tapping, someone was here. I pulled the towel around me tighter, and turning back to the mirror, they didn't return, so I wasn't just imagining it. Then the knocking got louder.

"No patience," I muttered moodily, and opened the door.

I raised my eyebrows, surprised, but not entirely. "Isabel," I said moving aside to let her in. She hesitated, then convincing herself of something stepping through the threshold.

"Make some coffee, okay? I'm going to get dressed," I said closing the door tightly. I didn't wait for her reply, both of us knowing full well when it came to Pack it didn't matter whose house you were in, you always act like it's your own. It is though, kind of.

I pulled on a pair of low rise skinny jeans and a dark purple tank top. I pulled on another light white shirt, that was slightly see through. It had little splatters of silver and purple across it, but not in an obnoxious way. I loved shirts like these, ones that kind of hung off your shoulder.

I ran a comb through my hair and then made my way downstairs. On my way out of the bedroom, I finally realized that there was some glass on the ground when a piece slid into my foot. I swore and turned my ankle. I pulled it out, and frowned. It was going to be a long week.

All of the little cuts, and the deeper ones that the glass had punctured into my feet earlier were gone. Which didn't make sense, because less than half an hour ago, I had watched blood mingle with the water and disappear down the drain. Just scars were left, was I healing more then usual again, or was someone messing with me. I should search the area for a witch, or a healer, but a healer wouldn't explain the glass shattering, and someone with the ability to move things wouldn't be able to heal me. That meant witch, a witch could explain everything. A pagan most likely.

The smell of coffee had me flying down the stairs and into the kitchen, my mouth watered when I smelt bacon and sausage. "I am starving," I said and she smirked. I got myself my usual coffee, setting it down and then pulling her into the hardest hug I could.

She hugged back, and then I sniffled, and stopped myself before I started crying all over again. "I never thought I'd see you again," she whispered, voice breaking slightly.

"I know," I said as she buried her head in my hair.

"Never have to leave each other again, I promise," I whispered and she hugged me tighter. I sighed happily, inhaling her scent, strawberries and fresh cool rain. All of our pack carried this distinct scent, so if anyone came across they would know what pack we were from. But it was faint, barely noticeable traces. It might not even be the pack scent, she did live in Forks after all.

I let go, a little reluctantly and sat down. Bell had more patience when it came to cooking then the rest of our family. We'd just get hungry and eat everything half cooked. Before it didn't matter, we could eat meat like any other animal in the woods, nowadays I didn't think that'd be the best of ideas.

"How are you taking the news? After you left, we found out Paul is your imprint," I stared at her. Not understanding and not wanting to.

"My what? What-? I don't-," I asked startled, I tried to form a sentence, coming up empty and probably sounding ridiculous in the process.

"Yeah, I know, weird how it happened outside of the Pack, maybe Aleera is looking for a new pack to join. After all, we don't technically have one anymore. My imprint is gone, along with almost everything else, aside from the hunger," she said reasonably.

"She's gone Bell," I said looking down, and squeezing my eyes shut as they stung and a lump formed in my throat. "Aleera's gone, and she's not coming back. She's never coming back."

My voice broke and Bella said nothing at first. "What do you mean?"

"The Arizona Pack was cursed by a witch after we left, she stole everything from us. She stole the only piece that was free," I said hating myself and everything Arizona represented. "I moved to La Push because the technopath twins, you remember them, the annoying high society kids from the rich part of the Underground?"

She nodded, a look of thoughtfulness and grief on her face. She was taking this surprisingly well. Maybe she thought this was the best, or perhaps she knew it all along.

She turned back to the stove.

"They showed up at my apartment, said there was a hit on each of us and that rumor has it our Pack is in possession of whatever the hell 'it' is," I watched her cook. Knowing full well to leave her alone when she went cooking crazy. She was thinking and hard too.

I sipped my coffee, ignoring the fact that I just wanted to go lay down and not move ever again. Ignoring the fact that I was currently surrounded with the supernatural all over again. That someone was toying with me, that God had abandoned me. I ignored the fact that I was full of jealousy and hate for the man I loved just because he could do what I couldn't.

Ignoring the fact that Paul was destined to be my mate and would probably kill me because his Pack leader would order it. In our Pack you couldn't kill another pack members mate, punishment meant death. But these were shape shifters, they don't follow our rules.

Bell set down a huge plate full of food in front of me, and then another. A lot of meat, I noticed suddenly perking up a little. Food always makes wolves happy. I looked up, about to thank her and my eyebrows shot straight up. I knew that look, that hard determination of hers, it was in her eyes, radiating off of her like a signal. She was going to say something nuts, and something told me I'd like whatever she had to say.

"But a curse can't be unbroken. Were Kale's, Luna. Were stronger then other werewolves and were smarter. Were not going to roll over and let these bastards take what's ours. We'll get both of them back, Aleera and Vierra, I swear. We'll get them back and we'll make them pay."


	7. Bad Ideas

I stared at Bella's calm, determined face and relaxed. Turning back to the plate set out in front of me, i popped a strip of bacon into my mouth, mouth watering instantly. I loved bacon. "How'd you end up with the vamp Bell's? They are forbidden after all."

"Yeah, well, everything is forbidden in that god forsaken state," she said, or rather, practically growled, I smirked.

"You're avoiding the question," I said, eye brows raised, sipping on the coffee. It seemed unreal, having my sister back in my kitchen, cooking and evading everything. She had a thing for pushing the limits on Pack rules, then keeping it a secret, knowing full well that we were all going to find out sooner or later.

She sighed, and poked at her plate as I waited patiently. "Isabel," I said lowly, almost teasing but serious. Why did she not want to tell me?

"it's embarrassing. But, well, Edward, kind of," she left the sentence unfinished.

"What?" I asked, hating how hesitant she had become. Wolves weren't like this. We were proud, majestic, noble. Though we did have a tendency to have a bad problem with gloating and showing off.

I remembered the more popular club out in Phoenix, Wasteland. I'm pretty sure they only named that particular club wasteland because it was remade in an abandoned factory that used to create some kind of pharmaceutical. Underground and Otherworldly clubs were the perfect place to go to challenge other supe's and show off your own skills. Myself and my closer friends used to go out all the time.

"Well, I'm his mate, he mated on me, without having realized it, and I sort of imprinted on him afterwards," I stared at her, letting the words register. That was impossible.

"No way," I said completely incredulous. "You can't imprint twice unless you've been reincarnated and know you've ben reincarnated and are completely aware of your past. Not in the same life time. That's impossible Bell."

She shook her head, as thoughtful as me. "I know it's impossible, but this imprint, it's stronger somehow. More intimate. I know a soul imprint is as connected as can be. But maybe because he's of a different race, I don't know. But I wouldn't lie about this."

I stared at her, becoming wary of this. She wouldn't lie about this, it was a very serious matter, pack laws, the rights, traditions and just flat out common knowledge. It was impossible, unheard of. At least, as far as I knew it had been. "Do you think we can find some way to find out if it's happened before? Maybe in the archives in Vancouver?"

"Possibly. But wouldn't the library be under watch?" she asked warily. I thought it over, and shrugged.

"I wouldn't doubt it, but we can alter the way we look with a glamor, don't forget it's hidden beneath an actual library, a human library," I said letting the sentence trail off.

"And were human," she summed up.

"Should be easy as pie," I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"When should we leave?" she asked frowning.

"Doesn't really matter to me. Does Edward know what you are Bell?" she bit her lip and shook her head. "Why haven't you told him?"

"The same reason you haven't told Paul," I rolled my eyes but smiled, both of us knowing she was right.

"I haven't told Paul, because Paul is bat shit crazy and I just met him less than a week ago. Trust has to be earned," I said simply.

She burst out laughing, "isn't that a load of bull!" She met my gaze and we both burst out laughing.

I stared at the war zone my room had become and sighed. I really wasn't in the cleaning mood, but it would have to be done sooner or later. After filling up at breakfast and going over detail after detail of both of our lives, Bell went home after dinner, leaving to me to smothering thoughts. I sighed again.

Moving around the room, I cleaned faster then I normally did. It took less than ten minutes to have the entire floor swept clean of the class. I was surprised with how much had shattered in the blast. Maybe the blast was sonic, an echo or vibration that my own senses couldn't pick up anymore. That seemed more likely. I removed the mirror from the bathroom, leaving it covered in the basement, I'd need to replace more stuff then I'd originally thought.

Tomorrow I would go into Seattle and visit an Underground shop. Find some sort of spell work that a human could use. Bell might want to join me, we'd need to pick a glamor suited for us anyways.

It was raining, big surprise, I thought rolling my eyes. The sun had barely hit the horizon and darkness still loomed above like glowering towers. Shaking the thoughts I slid from the bed, preparing for Seattle. None of the pack had tried to contact me since the night of the bonfire, but to be fair that had only been several days since. I ate and showered, texting Bell to make sure she was awake. It took a few texts but she eventually rolled her ass out of bed. Rolling my eyes, I continued getting dressed.

Returning to the bathroom once I'd gotten dressed I stared at my reflection. I couldn't fathom what was becoming of me. Bell had no changes, she was more human than ever. What was happening to me? My skin seemed a tone lighter, and my eyes were a little lighter, the sapphire standing out like hypnotic ocean pools, and the rings, almost seemed to turn or vibrate. Staring at them too long left me dazed and a little headachy. Not to mention I was noticing little light deep velvet purple flecks appear. You could barely see the change unless you leaned in. I was unaccustomed to this, but I would look for something on this change as well when we raided the library.

I pulled into Isabel's and she came out, becoming half drenched in the process. She shivered as she dropped herself into the passenger seat, teeth chattering. "Morning sunshine," I said scary cheerful. Her head shot to me instantly, eye brows raised and I chuckled. "Just teasing."

"Edward found out I was with you last night," she said, breaking the silence as we left the town of the Utensil.

"Yeah, what'd you tell him? Another big fat lie or did you break under his smothering dazzling gaze?" I mocked and she scowled at me, but cracked a smile nonetheless. Indo vampires were known for having a slightly hypnotic gaze, depending on how well fed they were, the stare usually left humans breathless and a little jello legged. I'm assumed her mate had the same effect on her, I was right.

"Three guesses and the first two don't count," she said frowning, unhappy with herself, " I told him that I had met you in passing at the airport, that we'd sat together on the plane and texted every now and again. He found out about Paul's imprint."

A pang raced through my chest, and I swallowed the lump in the back of my throat. I hadn't thought about Paul, I had been purposely ignoring him. Everything from his smile to his laugh, the way he walked. I stopped the train of thought before it went further. Suppressing everything I remembered about him.

"I don't want to talk about him," I said voice cold and hard. She wouldn't question me when I used this voice. She knew that I meant it and pushing it meant testing the very shallow pool that was my temper.

"Fine, but keep in mind, sooner or later you'll give in. Or you'll spend the rest of your life miserable," she said all knowing and I frowned.

"I can't get anymore miserable than I already am," I muttered. After this I would move again, the memories would be all I had left. I didn't like the idea of losing Paul's image, the memories of the short periods of time we shared. Suddenly the idea of forgetting him was scarier than actually losing him.

"What?" she asked confused.

Not a beat behind I said, "what'd you say?"

I parked the car near the older side of the city, behind a bar. Both of us kept close together, I'd opted for sunglasses, grateful that it wasn't gloom and doom in Seattle. I'd ridiculous with sunglasses on if it had been. So far Bell hadn't noticed my eyes, for some reason I was a little relieved at this fact, or at least if she had she wasn't saying anything. Perhaps it freaked her out as much as it did myself.

Shaking the thoughts, I moved down the alley, keeping close to Bell. Knowing her luck we'd both get skinned alive if I didn't keep a close eye on her. "I never realized how freaking creepy these places were," she muttered to me under her breath, moving a step closer to prove it.

"That's because before we weren't weak, useless, puny humans girls," I pointed out and she snorted.

"I'm not that short," she said frowning.

"That's the part you object to?" I asked eyebrows raised and she scowled all over again.

I paused over a door, a giant star was painted in some kind of chalky powder, inside of a faint black star. "Think it's legit?" she asked frowning. "You know pagans are usually bogus."

"Only one way to find out," I said opening the door.

I instantly regretted walking in. "Oh shit," we said simultaneously. It was a club, an Underground club. There were hardly any humans in here, and the few that were, were either breakfast or already dead. No one had noticed us yet, but I could see a sign on the far side of the bar, with a pagan store symbol. We had to get to that room. I took Isabel's hand, trying to weave through the crowd. It was mostly vampires, the apartment building above must've been owned by the Council. It was probably designed specifically to house vampires or other midnighters.

"I don't like this," she said, in a normal voice. I heard her perfectly, which surprised me, the music should've drowned out her voice like a smothered flame.

"it's too late to turn around, that'll attract more attention, act you belong here," she clenched her jaw and I sighed. She wasn't very stealthy anymore.

As we neared the end of the room the anxiety panned out. That was until someone with dark red eyes and a hungry gaze stepped into our path. I froze.


	8. The Hidden

"Ladies," his voice was cool, but I got a little anxious when I noticed his canines elongate. I felt Bell shiver and squeeze my hand tighter. I could fight okay, but that was against a group humans. After so much training we had natural fighting skills as familiar as breathing. Not to mention humans weren't normally very quick or agile as we were naturally. This was bad. "What might you be doing in such a place all by yourselves?"

I opened my mouth to respond with some sort of lie when a presence came up behind us. I relaxed, recognizing the scent.

"Meeting someone," an all too familiar voice said and I turned to glance at Adam. He kept his gaze on the vampire, and he the vampire relented, though kept his gaze on Isabel. I didn't like the way he was looking at her. I pulled her closer to me and nodded towards the door at the back of the room.

"Shall we?" I asked him and he nodded once, barely noticeable movements. Something was different, off. There was a change and then it clicked in. Adam was First Blood. First Blood vampires were incredibly difficult to make nowadays and very easy to kill. Though they were one of the strongest species out there. I had last seen Adam a year ago or so, he was human then.

I closed and locked the door behind us, "spread out, find what you can. Any ingredients and find the Hidden." The Hidden were powerful books, all one of a kind, but there was always one or two if you were lucky. Hidden books were illegal and normally the only way you could get them were if you stole them. Just looking around the room, you could tell the pagan who owned the building was pro when it came to black magic. We came to the right place.

"What are you doing here?" Adam asked, gripping my arm and spinning me to face him.

"Helping my pack, someone stole our other world energy, we can do anything," I said defensively, not liking his scolding tone. I wasn't a child, though I might as well have been, being pretty much human now.

"That's impossible, you can't steal the energy from a whole pack, on that kind of scale it's illegal," Adam said frowning, confused. "Even if it had been possible, the Council would've rounded you guys up and would've put a trial to whoever did it."

"Unless the Council signed off on it," I said and then my eyes went wide.

"Think it's possible the Council put a price on us?" Bell asked, shoving a book into a bag. It was old and had weird gold calligraphy in some language, my guess was greek or latin.

"Enough speculating, were running out of time," I said and stood up. I lifted the bag over my head and frowned. I could feel something on my hand, a sort of pull, as though someone a small child had taken my hand and begun to pull. I followed it.

I stared at the bookshelf and frowned, then I noticed the chunk of cement chipped off the ground. "Guys, over here," I heard a pound against the door. "Adam, get her out of here."

He hesitated and nodded once. I lifted the cement piece and stared. There were three Hidden books here. But how had they been so easy to find? The covers told me they were exactly what I needed. A smash sounded around me and I lifted the books out and shoved them into the bag, running after them. I found Adam lifting Bell out of the window, he turned to me and stepped out of my way. I jumped, kicking off a table and reached for the ledge. I pushed myself out and Bell helped me stand up. We waited for Adam and then heard an even louder crash. I heard him curse and tossed the keys at Bell.

Adam held out his hand and I pulled him out, and met resistance. I swore and then leaned forward, to throw a punch and suddenly a shinning burst of energy flew out of me and evolved into a blue flame, exploding in front of all of us. Adam and I were thrown backwards and I hit the window shield. As everything went dark and fuzzy I met Bell's gaze who stared at me as if seeing me for the first time. Then I was swimming in darkness.

My head was pounding, and my eyes burned as soon as I opened them. My chest hurt and my throat felt raw. "I feel like I was thrown through a meet grinder," I said, knowing Isabel was next to me without even having to look.

I took a breath, turning to look at her. She met my gaze and I saw awe in her gaze. "What?" I asked not liking the weird look I was getting.

She shut her mouth and looked away. "You were out for about a day, Paul and Sam keep showing up. Everyone has questions, the Cullen's want to know what we are to each other."

I didn't want to worry about them right now, I didn't even want to think or breathe really. "Where's-," I was cut off seeing Adam enter the room saying, "right here babe."

I rolled my eyes at the annoying name he keeps using. "Figured you might want these," he said tossing me a bottle of water and handing me three Tylenol.

"Thanks," I said gratefully. My headache was just getting worse. I glanced outside, "full moon."

Isabel nodded once, "yeah, I know. I already ate, and I was thinking of trying to run. After what happened back at the club, we think you should try to shift forms."

"What happened after I passed out," I didn't want to talk about shifting. I hated the idea of trying and just being disappointed. I've tried time and time again only to be given the same result. That was true insanity, doing the same thing repeatedly and expecting different results every time. Maybe I was insane. This whole idea was.

We were insane, maybe it was genetic. Either way, I was skeptical about this whole plan to get our wolves back. A part of me hoped we could somehow get back what we lost. I hoped for the best, but I was expecting the worse. I wasn't too sure what the worst would be, other then not being able to shift, maybe living forever knowing I could never be her again.

"Were not too sure really, I got back up and we moved you into the backseat, something weird was happening. You kept changing," I stared at him. Waiting for more, it was weird to see Adam confused, he was a bookworm and knew something about everything. It seems he has no information to offer up.

"Change how?" I asked warily.

"One minute you'd be the same as you usually were, then you'd switch species, not to mention you kept transforming into this angel thing," I raised my eyebrows, now he just wasn't making sense.

"Angel's don't exist Adam everyone knows that," I said and the two shared looks. "What'd it look like?"

No one said anything at first and I began to get impatient. "Guys, the suspense is killing me."

Bell wordlessly handed me her cell phone. A picture was blown up on the screen. I made my face void of emotion, but to be fair I was mostly shocked. Surprise washed over me like a winter tide. "This is messed up joke guys, seriously, that's not funny."

The girl in front of me was anything but. I was on my stomach, eyes closed. My hair was it's usual intense red, but it was wavy, and had steaks of silver, sapphire, velvet purple and black and white. Tattoos were scattered across the exposed skin and you could tell there were obviously other ones beneath the clothing. Different images, some symbols, they were all in color and so random.

The clothing in itself was strange. I was wearing some kind of hooded cloak or something, it was black, and the material seemed thin. The inside of it was a deep blue color, I couldn't see what I was wearing beneath it, but it seemed to be made of black silk.

It was photo shopped, had to have been. I couldn't look away from the creature. She was beautiful, like a goddess or something. There was no way that was me, though there were similarities, the nose, the heart shaped face, the beauty mark on the end of the right eyebrow. My god, it was me. Shit.

I turned back to Adam and Isabel who looked a little nervous. "What is it?" I asked confused. They shared looks again.

"We don't know, I haven't read or heard of anything like it," Adam said as I handed the phone back. "We can't read the books either. I've never seen that language before. Its old, whatever it is."

Nothing was making sense anymore. "What about the energy that I threw?"

"Hellfire, it's only given to demons, I think we need to check the library. We can't consult the Council till we know what it is. Not to mention they might've been the ones to put the hits on us," Bell said. I nodded in agreement.

"Have you gone home yet?" I asked, she was still in the same clothes.

"I wanted to wait till you woke up," she blushed a little, and I smiled slightly.

"Not even, she just didn't want to leave," Bell scowled at him.

"You can stay, better yet, move in," she stared at me surprised.

It was midnight and the skies were clear, the skies are always clear when it was hanging over a wolf during the full moon. Made the shirt easier to pull and faster too. Stars lined the sky and it was cool out tonight. I could hear crickets in the bushes and my sight seems to have improved. I could see as well as day.

I had changed into my exorcise clothes when we'd finished making plans to go to Vancouver. I was nervous and it wasn't helping my concentration. We figured the best way to bring on the shift was to start by getting as close to her as possible. Which in my case, was running.

I started running, feeling the slap of the window on my skin. My body was on high alert right now. My skin tingled and my teeth hurt. I jumped up, over a fallen tree and hit the ground with a light thud. I heard a howl rip through the air and smothered the feeling to call back. My lungs burned, and my skin heated up. I pictured myself running and as I ran, a wolf meeting up with me and running along next to me. I imagined her steadily growing closer till our paths crossed and we merged, becoming one, two halves made a whole. My body exploded In flames like an explosion, disappearing at abruptly as fast as it had come and pure untamed power coursed through me like never before. She was back.


	9. Family Reunion

I turned to a slow jog, my form shaking with ecstacy. I felt intense happiness and threw my head back up letting out a long ecstatic howl. Several called back in response and I bounced on my back heels slightly, excited. I wanted to stay like this forever. Be with her forever. I could feel her so much better then before. Whether it was because we'd been separated so long or maybe I really was something different, I couldn't be sure, all I know is that we were one. No one would ever take her from me again. No one.

I began to gallop, jumping over a log, chasing a deer in the process just for game. Hearing the sounds of a river I followed the sound. It was cool, but my body was giving off such a strong heat that I barely noticed. I couldn't believe it, after all this time, she was back. Her presence, so much stronger, so much more protective then before. Almost as if she was a whole other person, but really she was just a different more untamed side of me. But she was here, and nothing else mattered.

I came to the river, meeting the gaze of an owl. A brown and white one, there eyes meeting mine and he tilted his head, not recognizing the creature in front of him. Then he watched me cautiously, as if unsure if I'd hurt him. Instead I trotted to the river and hopped into the cold crystal pool. I splashed around, getting the mud and dirt off of me, cooling off. Paddling around I began making my way towards a higher shoreline.

I came to a stop, staring down, the moon right behind my head. The ripples came to a stop, giving me a clear slightly shaky image of the wolf in front of me. Different shades of grey stood out, silver tufts all over, my black spot on my ear and tail stood out as clear as ever. The only change was my eyes, electric blue, literally. Bursts of electricity skittered around the pupils, human and yet not of this world. The edges of my fur matched the color of my eyes and the moon made me glow. She was beautiful, I was beautiful. Magical.

It was hard to look away, before I'd just been different shades of grey and silver, but now what was I? Whatever i had become, i was enjoying the beauty of it. I could feel the power behind it as well, it was stronger then i remembered. As if some sort of flip had been switched, i couldn't tell if it was good or bad though. I wasn't even sure i wanted to test it.

I heard a twig snap and my head shot to the right as my gaze met another wolves. But it wasn't a wolf exactly, far too large to be a wolf. One of the shape shifters. One of the La Push pack. I had been so distracted i hadn't even noticed someone sneak up on me. They growled, sensing that i wasn't a normal wolf and lunged at me. I turned and bolted. Jumping up and onto a rock. I pushed off and ran into the woods.

The wolf was fast, whoever it was seemed angry. Territorial much? I couldn't help but be amused, now that i had my wolf back i could take on just about anything. Maybe my ego had gotten bigger in the last hour, but i just couldn't care about that.

I was about to break through into an opening when something moved on my right. I snarled, angry at the intrusion and almost offended. I ducked low to the ground as they flew over head and claws cut into my hind legs. Fire shot through my backside and i whined slightly and ran faster.

I could hear more running after me as well. I was getting worried, for such big creatures, they were quiet. They were fast too. I kept running, pushing my body harder, but i wasn't used to be being on four legs anymore. Though it had been like riding a bike, still felt sort of off. Then i hit the highway, lights blinded me and then a screeching sound. I rolled, tripping over a rock and my sight flickered from the lights.

I panted, breathing hard, wondering where the wolves had gone. I couldn't hear them anymore. Then someone picked me up. My mind went into shock and i wiggled to get away and looked up at the girl holding me. She was small, and native looking. "Awe we hurt her!" she cried out, eyes watering. "Are you okay little puppy?"

I whimpered slightly, licking her face. Then i realized something. I was miniature. What in the hell? I looked down at myself, curled up in the girls arms and groaned. I was a pup. How in god's name had i gotten so small? This was ridiculous. "Can we keep her papa? Can we please? She's got no family, we can be her family!"

I blinked, surprised with the change of events and couldn't help but wonder if this was some messed up dream. Yet i knew it wasn't.

"Come on sweetheart, im sure her mother is around here somewhere. But the pup down," he said giving his daughter a fond smile. This was freaking me out.

"But we hurt her!"

"Let me see then," the man lifted me out of the girls arms, turning me and poking at the cuts. "She's fine, just a few scrapes," he set me on the ground and i wagged my tail slightly and then trotted off into the woods after jumping up and licking the girl on the hand. Why not leave an impression?

I don't know how, but i somehow managed to get back to a normal size, and found my way home. I had passed a car down the street, and had begun a sprint. I recognized that scent. Traitor. The door was shut and i could hear the sounds of a fight. There was more then one person, but the scent seemed slightly familiar, but off. I flew through the open door and launched myself onto David, who had been holding Bella down. I growled loud and angry. How dare he enter my territory, force his way into my home and attack my family. My wolf screamed and itched for retribution, revenge, justice. I moved to take his life when a voice caught me off guard.

"Luna, stop!" i paused, and then growled threateningly at the voice. Brandon.

"Were hear for one reason, to find you and help you. You need our help, get off of him or i wont tell you a thing," i growled again and leaned in closer. David's body shook, adrenaline scented through the air and i snarled loudly and stepped off of him.

I took a position in front of Bell who was staring at me in awe. "You look different," Adam commented and i snorted.

"I dont remember you looking like that," David said staring at me, in fact everyone was staring at me.

"Why do you reek of blood?" Adam asked frowning and i paused.

"Go get dressed," Bella said rolling her eyes and i jumped up and made my way up the stairs.

I moved into my bedroom shifting so quickly, my body busting into blue flames and black smoke. I went from walking on all fours to standing on two legs in front of my closet. I pulled on some faded and bleached looking short shorts and a dark purple spaghetti strap. Moving back towards the staircase, i jumped it, landing with a big smile plastered on my face. I couldn't have been happier then this moment.

"So why are you here?" i asked, coldly.

"I want to know why you were covered in blood without a single scratch on you," Brandon said, an displeased sound in his voice. Brandon had been one of my favorite battle comrades and one of my closest friends. It didn't surprise me at all that he still took on a brotherly role when i was hurt.

"La Push pack, one of them snuck up on me and then some of them chased me, i got swiped and then almost got hit by a car," i said, trying my hardest not to think of Paul. I wondered if he had been one of the few to attack me, could they truly not recognize my scent? Or did it change, perhaps it only changed when i was in wolf form, maybe even completely.

"Did my scent change?" i asked Adam, seeing as both David and Brandon were in the same position as Bell, aside from David being an exile.

"Yeah, the human scent is gone, rain, blueberries and the woods," he said inhaling, a fond smile on his face. "I love your scent."

Everyone sat a little awkwardly after that admission and i continued to stare down David. "How did you find me?"

"Are you kidding, were best friends, i know how you think. When everyone heard about the attack the techno's made, i knew exactly what you'd do. The most obvious thing, because everyone would expect the opposite," i frowned and shrugged.

"Does anyone else know where she is?" Bell asked, glancing at me to gauge the reaction.

"Only pack will figure it out, that's assuming that many of us are left," David said thoughtfully.

"Your not pack," Bell and i said simultaneously. "Traitor's dont get packs," Bell said coldly and he looked away.

David had been exiled to this state because he had sold us out. He had gone missing for about a month and then when the last battle happened, he was nowhere to be seen. Only pack had known where we were staying. When they all showed up, thinking our pack had whatever "it" was, David had been with the Indo's. when the fight was over, David survived and the remaining pack had exiled him. His return to Arizona meant immediate execution without question. Though i guess it was mute, since our pack had to split up and leave home.

"What have you been doing the last two years Brandon?" he paused, thinking over his answer.

"I spent the first year in Canada, some small community on an island in Ontario. Cold winters though," he said frowning. "Then i woke up one day and decided i was done hiding. So i set out to find someone, anyone."

"You found this idiot first?" i asked in disbelief. He burst out laughing and i couldn't help but smile, loving the familiarity, glad he hadn't changed.

"No, i found five others. We all split up to find everyone else. We assumed everyone either went to Canada or the states. We all keep in contact. When word got back about you having whatever the prized jewel was, we made you and Isabel a priority."

"Who did you find?" Bella asked excitedly. I had to admit i was excited to, but i was wary about David. He was a traitor, so why was Brandon dragging him around everywhere?

"Twins Cole and Connor. They had stayed together, Gwen, Zachary and Nate," he listed off.

"Where are they, are they together or did they relocate?"

"There in Seattle, were all together right now. At first we had split up, and so far we hadn't found anyone since we started looking for you. When we realized Indo's and shape shifters were here, we thought it best to break off before going in guns blazing."

We all sat quietly for a bit and i looked out the window. "Call them and tell them to come here. We shouldn't talk anymore without everyone here. Bell's and i have a plan."

Brandon grinned slyly, "you two always have a plan. They should be on their way now. I called them an hour ago."

We all sat quietly, talking and just reminiscing when a car pulled up. We all shared stories about the things we'd done and all the weird humans we came across. It felt so good to be with even just a few of my pack. Almost like coming home, or a family reunion or something. I bounced up, excited to see my family.

My heat faltered, seeing Paul, Jake and Sam there. They were all wearing nothing but shorts and shoes. "We need to talk," Sam said, pushing past me and i scowled and then panicked. If they attacked only Adam and i could fight and who would protect Bell?

They stared at the group of people sitting around, and then Sam rounded on me suddenly and shoved me into a wall. Paul growled and pushed Sam away from me and my heart pounded. My stomach churned as Sam realized who it was in the woods. "What are you? Why did you come here?!" he demanded, moving towards me again and i glared, when Paul stepped in front of me.

"You dont have the right to touch her," Paul said and i couldn't help the immense relief that washed through me. He didn't hate me, surely he wouldn't try and protect me if he hated me. Maybe there was hope.

Sam glared but then took a deep breath, nodding and relaxing. Jake just stared, unsure of what to think. "Your different, what happened?" Paul asked, turning to me curiously. No hate or disgust whatsoever. I met his gaze, holding it and bit my lip. "And who are these people?"

"Family," i said unsure of how to continue. "This is some of my pack, werewolves."

"Past tense, but were here anyways!" a voice shouted from beside me. Then i noticed the door was still open and someone had lifted me into there arms and spun me around. Bella had jumped up and rushed forward, recognizing our family. Connor set me down, all of us sharing tight hugs and happy smiles. Paul wasn't enjoying this though, i could just feel the irritation. I paused, turning to him and smiling, he relaxed, giving me a small fond smile, glad he hadn't been forgotten. Then a voice broke through the reunion.

"Wait, your a fucking werewolf?!"


	10. Honesty

We all froze. "Werewolves are disgusting," Sam said in disdain. "Why you on Pack territory?! I want you gone!"

"Dont be such a racist," i said glaring, taking a step in his direction. Though mostly because of how close Bella was to him.

"This is our land," he said, eyes darkening.

"I dont see your name on it," Adam said distinctly. "Or have you peed on a bush none of us have noticed?"

I couldn't help the snicker at that comment. Sure, it could've been directed at me, but it wasn't, so it was funny.

"Your a werewolf?" Paul asked, an unreadable look in his eyes.

I hesitated, worried that whatever hope had dredged up would disappear. "Kind of," i said, unable to contain my happiness again.

"You weren't a week ago," Jake commented, but neither of us looked away from the other.

"Because a week ago she wasn't," Brandon said, always the voice of reason. Which was ironic considering out tempers. It was quiet now, and i could just tell Sam was itching to rip me in half. Paul just looked confused, and a little hurt. I wasn't sure why, so i avoided looking at him. "Why dont we all take a deep breath and sit down before someone gets hurt," he said distinctly.

"Jake, go let the other's know where we are, and tell them to tighten up the lines until i give the order," Sam said, not taking his eyes off me. Jake left, after throwing a look at Isabel.

We all stood tensely and then i let out a frustrated breath. "Look, patience isn't like my strongest virtue, so can you fuck off with the staring?" i growled at Sam. He glared back.

"Well it's good to know your attitude has returned, i was beginning to worry," Cole said sarcastically. I moved towards Isabel, gesturing for her to go into the living room. We all filed in, and i made sure Isabel sat close to a window. Was i always this over protective of her? Maybe it was just because she seemed so vulnerable. But too be fair, humans were nearly impossible to protect. I couldn't help the smile as i was once again reminded of how not human i was again. I could just feel the howl Aleera called, rejoicing as much as myself.

Connor re-entered the room, a bottle of whisky in hand. He took a drink, passing it around. Sam declined, but Paul took three long gulps before passing it on. "How are you werewolf?" Sam asked finally.

"Same way your a shifter, born that way, all of us were," i said shrugging. At least we all weren't looking like we wanted to kill each other.

"But your human, at least, you were a week ago. Bella is," Paul pointed out, finding his voice. "So is everyone else in the room."

"That's a rather long complicated story," Gwen said quietly.

"Summarize it then," Sam said coldly. I was seriously tempted to hit him. He had such a condescending tone and angry expression i felt bad for anyone under his command. I snuck a glance at Paul, who was watching me unashamed.

"Two years we were one of the strongest werewolf Packs in the united states. A war broke out in Arizona between many different species. There was some sort of energy or something, that had unimagineable power. Everyone wanted it, everyone wanted to rule. The Council ordered that it be handed over to them, but not one really knew what or where it was. In a huge battle, a lot of our pack died. At the end of it, the rest of the world believed that we had this special energy or whatever. So we split up, because we were all being hunted, and we hid," Isabel was quiet, the words were sad and she seemed to struggle to keep her breathing normal. But i could see what she was thinking of. She was thinking of Toby.

I took her hand, squeezing it lightly and she shook her head, taking the bottle from Nate who was currently taking a drink. He glared at her, as she took a long pull and Zack spoke before the rest of us.

"Several months are we split up, each of us came to realize we were unable to change forms. We had become human, there aren't a lot of ways an entire pack or coven can have their energy stripped entirely, so we have a pretty good idea of what happened. Regardless were all vulnerable and until we learned that there was a hit on us, we all kept quiet. The Council wants our entire pack destroyed. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that we learned why. Everyone seems to believe that Isabel and Luna have whatever that energy is," he said, everyone looking at us now.

"We dont know anything really, other then it being powerful," i said awkwardly. "But i was attacked, and that's why i moved here. Isabel being here was just dumb luck."

"So if none of your pack can turn into wolves, how come you can?" Sam asked, eyes narrowed. I was really starting to hate him.

"I shouldn't be able to," i said nervously. "There's something wrong with me. These little changes have been happening for a while. I haven't been able to shift until tonight, we dont know why i can and no one else can."

"What other changes?" Paul asked. Adam and Isabel just looked to me now, unsure of whether or not to tell them.

"Nothing important. Right now we just need to figure out why the Council wants us dead, and why everyone thinks Is and i have this big power thing," i said shaking my head. As much as i wanted to tell Paul what was happening, to tell him everything. i didn't trust Sam.

"So if she can change, will the rest of you be able to?" Sam asked carefully, looking at everyone in the room now.

"We dont know, it's too soon to tell. Whatever if different about Luna, doesn't measure up to the rest of us. She's always been different. We can't assume the rest of us will get our wolves back, just because she does," Connor said cautiously. "For right now, the answer is no."

"Do the Cullen's know about you?" Paul asked Isa suddenly, suspiciously.

As if on cue, Jake burst through the door, breathless and eyes wide. "The Cullen's are demanding to see Bella, they think we've kidnapped her or something."

Isabel and i shared looks, and burst out laughing.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why haven't you told them?" Jake, asked in disbelief.

"I didn't think i would ever see my sister again, let alone be able to shift," she said awkwardly.

"Your sisters?" the three of them asked in surprise, anger and disbelief.

"Yeah, same litter," i said frowning at their expression.

"Litter?" Paul asked eyes wide. "Like cats?"

"Wolves," i corrected. "Werewolves are born in litters, like wolves."

They all shared looks and i suddenly felt uncomfortable. "It's not like we hatch from eggs. Were not fairies."

"Fairies hatch from eggs?" Paul asked when Jake said, "fairies are real?"

We all shared looks, "you guys aren't well educated are you?"

"This is-," Jake just shook his head and looked dizzy.

"Bell you should go home," i said to her, quietly. "At least to speak to them."

"Come with me?" she asked warily. I can't blame her, it would be scary telling a coven of vampires that one of their mates is a werewolf that couldn't change forms.

"They might attack me Bell," i said hesitantly.

"I'll go with her," Adam spoke up. "They'll be worried, but they wont jump to conclusions like they would Luna."

"Bring her back when their done talking," i said under my breath. I didn't want her too far, especially with this many supernatural's around and almost none of us capable of being handy in a fight. Adam nodded slightly.

"Here," Nate said, tossing him a set of keys. "Bring it back in one piece."

"Sure thing," he said, and the two of them left.


	11. Aleera

I glanced at the clock, watching the car pull out of the driveway. It was almost four in the morning. I looked over the faces of my family, all of them matching expressions of exhaustion. "There are plenty of rooms for everyone to sleep in, there's one on this level, three in the basement, some upstairs and two beds in the attic room."

"I'm done talking to you," Sam said, mainly to me.

"I know, but my family is tired, if you dont need to hound them for questions, then im sure they can all get some rest," i said in a clipped tone. I wanted him out of my house and soon.

"Maybe you should get some sleep too," Paul suggested, ignoring Sam's look of irritation. What his problem anyways?

"I'm still wired from my run," i lied, and he gave me a look, like he knew i was lying. "I wont be able to sleep until i know Bell's is back," and he gave me an understanding look.

"Fine," Sam said, as if we needed his permission. I rolled my eyes, and nodded at everyone else, letting them know i'd be fine.

"We'll re-group once we all wake up," one by one we all hugged, before they all filed out in different directions. Then it was me, my imprint, Jake and the bitch Samantha.

"So what else do you want to know?" i asked, not covering up my dislike for him. Though based on the look he had, he just wanted to be a pest.

"Look Sam, they haven't hurt anyone, they dont eat-," Jake swung around to me, "you dont eat people do you?"

I gave him a weird look, "do you?" i said in response. We didn't normally eat people, but sometimes we got weird cravings. I didn't feel the need to share that though.

"NO!" he said in horror.

"Well there you go," i said amused. He let out a relieved breath and turned back to Sam.

"Paul can stay here and if anything happens he'll let us know, besides it might help with the red headed leech," that caught my attention.

"Red headed leech?" i repeated, getting a bad feeling.

"Some vampire that's been trying to get at Bella," i felt my eyes go wide in shock.

"Why?" i asked, barely containing my anger. Why hadnt she told me about a vampire?

"Her boyfriend killed the red heads mate when he tried to hunt her," i frowned, and let out a frustrated growl.

"Of freaking course, you leave the girl alone and she still manages to almost get killed by supernatural creatures. What is it with her?" i asked to nobody in particular.

"What else can you do? Other then turn into a wolf?" i eyed Sam for a moment, not liking that question. He was digging for something, trying to find out if i was a threat maybe? I was, but he didn't need to know that either.

"Fast, strong, good senses and intuition, nothing over the top," i lied. If he wasn't well educated, he didn't need to know anything else. I suddenly worried he would find out more. God, what if he found out about Darklings, what if he found out i was a Darkling. i got the feeling he wouldn't hesitate to take that as confirmation i was evil and try to kill me. That thought amused me, i would love to see him try.

"Nothing special than," he said unimpressed.

"Not unless you count my great skills at kicking ass and fucking," i shot at him, enjoying the way his face went red. I ignored the way Paul tensed, and the look Jake shot at Paul. "Can you leave now? I'm tired."

"Paul?" Sam asked, voice distinct and suspicious.

"I'll stay," he said, and with a nod, Sam left. I glanced at Jake, who looked more curious then anything.

"Did you want to stay too?" i asked, unsure about how Isa would feel about that. It occured to me that i had way to many names for her. Isa, Is, Bell, B, Isabel, and a bunch of nicknames mostly to piss her off. I smirked slightly.

"I just wanted to talk to Bella," he said, nodding slightly.

"Yeah, if she wants to talk to you when she gets home," he didn't comment on how i spoke as though this was her home. But to be fair, it was. Not the place so much as the people in it. Wherever pack was, was where home was. I stood, grabbing the remote and tossing it at Jake.

"Paul?" i ventured, nodding at the staircase, he looked relieved and sort of jumpy but he stood as well. "Eat what you want," i said to Jake, going up the stairs.

I closed the door behind us, pressing my head to the cool wood. This could end so many ways, and most of them didnt seem very pleasant. I felt his gaze on me and i took a deep breath. "Hey," he said quietly, surprising me with how close he was.

He stood so close, i kept my eyes closed, preparing myself for, well just about anything. He took my hand, spinning me around. He stepped closer to me, pressing my body against the wall. I let out a moan, his hot skin pressing again mine. I tensed, surprised even more when his lips crashed against mine, hard and demanding.

I reacted instantly, wrapping my arms around him and pressing my body into his tighter. He lifted me up, and i wrapped my legs around him, deepening the kiss. Both of us pulled back to breathe, the room seemingly hot and thick.

"Your insane, you know that?" he whispered, voice rough and deep.

"is that going to be a problem?" i asked, still very breathless.

"Fuck no," he whispered, pressing his lips to mine again, just as hard and passionate. Then everything caught up to me, i couldn't help the intense relief that overcame me. I also couldn't control the sudden need to feel him, to feel every part of him.

I pulled my body from his, untangling us and pushed him hard. He let out a surprised gasp as he hit the bed, and moaned as my body hit his hard.

I straddled him, pulling off my shirt and ground my hips into his. He let out a mixed sound of a growl and a moan as i pressed into him, unsurprised to find him hard. "Holy fuck," he growled, raising his hands to touch my body. Taking me by surprise, he had us flipped and i was on my back so quickly i lost my breath. His skin hit mine, hard and unhesitant, and all coherent thoughts left the room, replaced by pure animalist need and lust.

The door flew open, the light flipped on, "Luna i-wow, oh my god," Isabel said, wide eyed and staring at me. she looked away quickly, Jake behind her.

"i told you not to go in there," Jake said awkwardly, shaking his head turning and disappearing. I looked around the room, surprised to see how destroyed it was. I glanced at Paul, who looked completely unashamed and just as surprised to see the damage.

"You said you thought someone was being murdered," Isa said, eyes wide, face flushed and embarrased.

"I said it sounded like someone was being murdered," he correct from a distance. Looking around the room, i couldn't blame him for thinking that. Most of the furniture was broken and everything that had been neatly put away was either on the floor or some other part of the room.

"what's up Bell?" i asked, changing the subject for her traumatized benefit. I slid from the bed, naked, and moved to the bathroom door, wrapping a silk komono around myself. "How'd everything with your mate?"

"They, uh, they want to meet you tonight," she said, relieved to think of something other then how my bedroom had become like this.

"Were they angry?" i asked, watching her carefully. She seemed relieved, and a little calmer then when she'd left, but i could tell something was bothering her. "What happened?" i asked, eyes narrowed.

She looked down, and then back up to meet my gaze. Her eyes watered slightly, and i moved towards her, wrapping my arms around her. Jake came back in, hearing her sob slightly. Paul had pulled his shorts back on, and looked like a dear in headlights.

"Edward wasn't angry," she said finally, and shook her head, tears sliding down her face. "But Alice and Rosalie hate me."

"Who?" i asked confused.

"Sisters of Edwards," Jake supplied, kneeling to give Bella an encouraging smile. She hesitated, and then Jake pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly. I was completey at a loss, why did his sisters matter? "Bella was best friends with Alice and Rosalie was always a bitch to her," he said, seeing my bewildered expression.

"Isabel, what did they say when they found out?" i asked, keeping my voice calm, though i was anything but. I was very glad i was going to meet them.

"A liar, Rosalie just kept saying i didn't belong and that i was a monster and an abomination and weak, that they should've just left me behind," she said, breath hitching.

I felt eyes shift darkly and Jake gave me a weird look. "What about Edward?" i asked as evenly as i could.

"Relax, beautiful," i felt my eyebrows raise at Paul's nickname for me, but didn't comment. Jake snickered though, and then smirked at the dark look Paul gave him.

"Edward was mad, but he said, he said he loved me and he always would no matter what," she said, calming down at her own words.

"Then that's all that matters," i said simply, "and believe me, if there smart, they wont be stupid enough to say anything like that in front of me. The next time they do, regardless of whether or not i'm around, you shut them down. Got it?"

"There vampires Luna," she said as if i were nuts."

"And were werewolves, what happened to the girl that wouldn't stop until she had Vierra back? Make her proud Isa, make her proud knowing you wouldn't take shit from no good racist vampires even if you didn't have her to back up the bite," i said, watching her expression change completely.

"Vierra wouldn't let anyone talk to me like that, i shouldn't either," she said thoughtfully.

"Whose Vierra?" Jake asked perplexed.

"Vierra is the name of my wolf," Bell said, suddenly calmer. "I can't wait to see those two assholes again."

"Atta girl," i said kissing her forehead. "Get some sleep."

"Jake will you stay, i dont like sleeping alone," Isabel said, standing with Jake.

"Sure sure," he said, smiling at me in thanks. They left the room, closing the door behind him.

"You have names for your wolves?" Paul asked surprised.

"Yeah, most werewolves do, takes a while to figure out their name, they dont exactly speak any human lanugage let alone english," i said shrugging, looking around the trashed room thoughtfully.

"What's name of yours then?" he asked, curiously. He gestured at the bed, and i stood, crawling into the blankets and letting him pull me into his arms.

"Aleera, my wolves name is Aleera," i said, hearing her soft purr at the sound of her name leaving my lips. She usually didn't like when i spoke her name, but she liked my telling Paul about her.


	12. Morning After

I woke to the sound of a sort of ruffling. I frowned for a moment, feeling sort of disconcerted. I looked around, unable to resist the cheesy smile that grew as i gazed at Paul. He was still asleep, but it looked as though he had felt me wake up. That seemed unusual somehow. I didn't think Shifters were light sleepers. Paul did seem different though, but i didn't know many Shifters, so i couldn't say. There whole Pack seemed weird. Maybe it was just because of how uneducated they seemed to be.

I pulled on some shorts and another tank top, before slipping out the door silently. I heard movement behind me, turning to see Isabel. "Morning," she said glancing at the window.

"Coffee?" i asked, eyebrows raised.

"Coffee," she said nodding in agreement. Both of us moved down the stairs, and another door opened behind us. Both of the twins emerged and all of us had the same thought in mind. The damn coffee.

We all sat quietly, watching the sun begin to rise. We'd all woken up around the same time, and slowly one by one the rest of the house appeared to be as well. Paul entered the room, gravitating straight towards me without a thought. He kissed my forehead, throwing me a smile before getting his own coffee.

The coffee machine was in a corner on the shelf, the fridge taking up the right side of it. Jake stood there, taking his time getting his coffee made. I could feel the annoyance in the air and several of us noticed the big shit eating grin on his face. "Hurry up," Paul said, and then nudged him. When Jake didn't budge they started pushing one another to get to the space. Bell just stared amused and rolled her eyes.

"Get out of the way Jacob!" Paul said, as both of them began jostling even more. We all watched, wondering what they were going to do next.

"I would if you'd quit being impatient!" he retorted, a little breathless. Paul took his chance, hip checking him and was shoved out of the way. All of us had glanced at Jacob but i caught onto the smirk the twins were wearing.

"There, that's all i wanted you ass," Paul said, moving to stand next to me. He had this devious look in his eyes and i suddenly found myself wondering what he'd done.

"Are you going back to school today B?" i asked, before could respond Jake had spat out his coffee and was gagging.

"Jesus, you do make bad coffee dont you?" Gwen asked smirking at Isabel, having just entered the room.

"You asshole," Jake said to Paul, face red and still gagging. Paul had this obvious and overly innocent expression on his face.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked sweetly, unable to contain a smirk.

Jake leapt at us, and i side stepped as they collided and went straight into the living room. Cole and Connor were snickering, "what'd he do?" Bella asked, not looking too impressed.

"He put the entire container of salt into his coffee when we weren't looking," i snickered slightly, and took a sip of coffee to keep from laughing.

"Very mature Luna," Isabel said, clearly unimpressed.

"Sorry," i said for her benefit. "You never answered my question. You going back to school?"

She pondered that for a moment, when Jake went flying through the room and into the hallway on the opposite side. Paul collided with him before he even hit the ground. "Yeah, i think i should. I dont want people to start asking more questions then they already are."

"Alright, well, when class is out i'll pick you up and we'll go to your vampires, sound good?" she nodded a jerkily.

"Just dont pick any fights, please?" she asked, frowning at me now.

"I wont start a fight," i appeased. Neither of us commented on whether or not i would reciprocate if i was attacked, we didn't need to. I was defensive now, i could fight instead of run.

"I'm going to get ready then, we should talk to Charlie, let him know what's going on," she said hesitantly.

"Whose Charlie?" Zack asked, as confused as the rest of us. We all knew pretty much the same people.

"Reese had a cousin named Charlie that lives out here. She told him that i was a daughter of her friends, that i was in trouble and i needed a place to hide out," more creative then what i went for. I just took off, didn't even think to get help. Bell always was resourceful like that.

"Smart," Brandon said, having come out of his conversation with Adam.

"I'm going to get ready," she said to me, i nodded, having most of my attention on Adam and Brandon. Both of whom had similar looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" i asked uncomfortable with there expressions of worry.

"get rid of-," both Paul and Jake entered the room, covered in mud and soaked.

"What did you do?" i asked in disbelief. It wasn't even raining out.

"He shoved me into a ditch, that's what," Jake said coldly.

"You charged," Paul said defensively, they glared at each other. They took a calming breath, "we have to go check in with Sam and the Pack, but i'll come back in a bit, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing," i said a little sad he was leaving so soon. I got the feeling that's who Brandon had wanted to get rid of. We couldn't put too much trust into the Shifters though. They all communicated through telepathy and i didn't know, let alone, trust there pack.

We all waited silently, and Brandon spoke first. "We believe we need to contact the rest of the pack. There thirty six of us when we split up, we need to find each person and bring them here, or somewhere safe. If were all being hunted it's only a matter of time before were found. All of us together is dangerous enough."

"Were all defenceless alone, we dont have any weapons, nothing, the only one capable of fighting is Luna," Connor said pointedly.

"Which is why we need to reverse whatever curse was laid on us. As we re-group chances are were going to be attacked sooner rather then later. If were all going to re-gain our wovles as well as any abilities we had, it has to be now," Gwen said, already understanding where Brandon was going with this.

"First we need to figure out who laid the curse who put the hit on us, we all thinking the same thing?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, it has to be the Council, now either one of the pack knows something they dont want them to know, or someone really does have whatever 'It' is, even if it's not them, any information we need can be found with them," i said evenly. "Isabel and i had been planning to break into the library, see what we could find."

"The Vancouver house is probably packed right now, it's halloween," Cole said frowning at us.

"Perfect," David said, having not spoken until now. Couldn't blame him, stuck in a house full of people who used to be your family and hate you now. "Humans go to that celebration all of the time, we can get in."

"Only certain humans get to go, and there eaten," i pointed out, though he was onto something.

"Exactly, humans with vibrant souls and healthy bodies. We may not be able to shift anymore, but were still wolves. Regardless of whatever species we may be, were always in pristine health. They never actually see the faces of the humans. All we do is intercept the ones that are picked, switch places and go in."

"The soul part?" Zack asked next.

"Glamour, they wont look for a glamour on a bunch of sacrifices. Why would a human know of a spirit glamour strong enough to cover a soul, and they wont expect a human to glamour to be sacrificed. It's perfect," i said, giving David an appreciative look. I couldn't hide my skepticism though.

"Halloween is in six days, who will make the glamour, none of us have any useful magic, let alone enough power to make a glamour to cover all of us and Adam isn't exactly good at magic," Nate pointed out.

"I'll make it," i said shrugging. "There's clearly something different about me, that means power."

Everyone thought that over for a moment and Adam pulled out his cellphone. "You need to see these," he said, passing the phone to Brandon first. I assumed the pictures were the ones of me unconscious.

As Adam gave them whatever details he could about the forms i had taken on as well as the attack, Bella had re-entered the room clean and re-dressed. "I'll be at your school when class is over."

She nodded, lost in thought as she filled a travel mug. "Did anyone else have any weird dreams last night?" she asked suddenly.

"Define weird," Adam said eying her. we all were. She shifted under all of the attention, clearly uncomfortable. I nodded at the door and she followed as we moved out onto the front porch.

"What's going on Isabel?" i asked, weary of her answer. Unusual dreams were normal, so when someone mentioned a weird dream, i couldn't help but worry. Weird was usually dangerous.

"I had this crazy dream," she said a little shaky. "I didn't clue in as to what i was seeing until just now, never got much of a chance to think about it. But it was you."

"Me?" i repeated, even more worried. "What do you mean?"

She hesitated, "i saw you. You were running and standing in this big pool of water. Sam attacked you."

"Sam attacked me in water?" i said, wondering why that felt familiar.

"Sam is a black wolf, and you looked like you when you were with Aleera, but different. When i watched, it was like i was watching from your side. But there was glow inside of you, like only i could see it. Sam had a glow too, but it was sort of murky, and shaky, not as big as yours. His was sort of green, but you were this blue color, and it was getting bigger. Then he had leapt at you and that was about it," she had a strange look on her face. She was leaving something out. I pursed my lips, waiting for her to tell me what was really bothering her.

She said nothing, looking away and then back at me in fear. "Bell, tell me what's wrong," she swallowed thickly.

"I keep seeing this things," i gave her a weird look and she rolled her eyes. "When i woke up and i saw you, you had the light thing glowing on you. I keep seeing them, on everyone. Sam, Jake and Paul were all different shades of green, but they _were_ green. Adam was this red color, but sort of dark red, but a solid color."

"Everyone else?" i asked, assuming she was reading what we were.

"We all seem to be this light purple color," she shook her head. "i keep glimpsing it and then it's gone."

"What about you?" i asked, wondering whether or not she had some sort of color.

"I was white, just white," i raised my eyebrows, but we stood quietly for a moment. She was scared. "One minute it's there and the next it's gone."

I suddenly got a weird feeling, a protective feeling. "Isabel i need you to do exactly what im about to tell you, alright?" she gave me a weary look but nodded once. "Tell no one about what you told me. If anything like this happens, anything at all, you tell me and no one else. Not over the phone, not with a text or a note. If anything strange happens that you haven't experienced before, you come straight to me and tell me."

"Is something wrong with me?!" she asked, voice frantic.

"No, nothing is wrong with you, i just dont want anyone jumping to the wrong conclusions," i said evenly. She nodded, and took a deep breath. "Okay?"

"Yeah, but if you find something out, tell me?"

"Of course," i said, giving her a smile.


	13. Plan B

I returned to the kitchen, thoughts spinning. Something was happening to Bella, and i hadn't a clue what it was. But it felt like i should know. Yet, i didn't. Moving into the kitchen, we continued talking, everyone assumed i handled the situation. I decided not to worry about it until i had a moment of time to myself.

"Alright, we have an idea, now we need a plan," i said, going to sit on the ledge of the counter. "Not all of us can go to Samhain Celebration, and if we happen not to make it up, someone needs to find the rest of the pack."

We all sat quietly, "first let's find the glamour, then decide who can and can't go," Zack said thoughtfully.

"Does anyone have any spell books?" Brandon asked, mostly to me.

"Yeah, i have three of the Hidden, but so far we can't understand the language," i said shrugging.

"Where did you find them?" Gwen asked, surprised.

"A pagan store in Seattle, they were in the ground."

"And you guys got away with all of them?" Cole asked in surprise. He shared an uneasy look with his brother.

"Not really, we barely made it out," i said thinking.

"I kind of thought we got away with the books easily," Adam said hesitantly.

Then i caught on, "you dont think we got away too easy, do you? Wouldn't we have been attacked by now if it was a trap?"

"That or someone wanted us to find those books, i have to say, i dont like the sounds of both," Adam wearily. We all sat quietly, pondering that. I went to get the books.

Everyone had taken their chance to look at the books, but so far none of us was capable of reading them. They just looked like strange letters, and not one of us even recognized the language. "Whose seen a Hidden book before? Are they all in this writing?" Connor asked, getting frustrated.

No one spoke up, and he ranted, "are you kidding me? You went through all that trouble to get Hidden books and you can't even read them? If no one even knows what the language is, why the hell are they illegal?!"

"I just firgured they'd be in Latin or something," i said offended, he made me sound like i was an idiot.

"Can you even _read _latin?" Nate asked, eyebrows raised.

"A little bit, we know the basics for every language, didn't think it'd be this hard to read," i shot, annoyed.

"We need a plan B," David supplied, looking a little more comfortable around us. No one seemed to mind his prescence all that much.

"A witch maybe?" Brandon suggested. Witches wouldn't help us, even for a good amount of money they wouldn't. They'd be more likely to put a bullet our skulls and collect the bounty money.

"They wont help us," Gwen said shaking her head, sighing. We were quiet for a moment and then i turned to smile at Adam. He caught on right away.

"No! No way in hell!" he said, in horror.

"Come on Adam, it's not like you have to bed them for payment or something," he glared at me. "You can even take Paul with you."

"i said 'no', end of discussion," he said heatedly. Like that would work.

It took some convincing to get Adam to go along with it, Paul liked the idea of helping out, though he didn't have a very good idea of what he was doing. I didn't want the pack to know too much until after he got back. I was starting to feel guilty about putting him in the line of fire. Everyone knew Adam was close friends of mine, and the pack. It would be a little weird for him to show up with Paul, just about anywhere just because of the natural animosity between a shifter and a vampire.

We spent the morning and afternoon sparring in the backyard, each taking turns. All of us were pretty rusty, even myself. Adam did most of my training with me. I didn't feeling so out of the game. I had always been a good fighter, Darklings were great fighters, a little temperamental and overly aggressive, but skilled nonetheless. We also didn't like to lose.

Paul only came back to tell me he had patrol for the rest of the day and probably wouldn't be back till late. It was raining by the time three o'clock rolled around. I showered, changed and made my way into Forks. It had been relatively sunny today, so i assumed the Cullen's hadn't attended school, might raise a few questions if they started sparkling like pixies or something.

"Hey," i said, as Bella slipped into the front seat, looking quite nervous.

"Hey," was all she said.

"You okay?" i asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Not really," i didn't respond, just followed her directions to their coven house. I'd tell her about our plan when we got home. A plan she wasn't going to like.

"Wow, for a fanger family, they have a pretty nice place," i said staring up at the white colonial house.

"Could you not call them that?" she asked sighing, "you just going to make the situation worse, aren't you?"

"i said i would be nice," i said to her disappointed tone.

"Whatever," i narrowed my eyes at her, then grabbed her hand and spun her around to me. "What's wrong with you Is?"

Her gaze became downcast, and i heard her heart stutter. "Isabel?" i prompted, getting worried. She looked at me for a moment, "i think i'm losing my mind."

I gave her a weird look, "what?"

"I saw something weird today," she muttered. I paused, making a decision.

"We'll discuss it at home," i assured her, "everything will be fine."

"Liar," she said, giving me a small smile.

I let her lead us up the steps of the house, the door opening before we could even knock. Bell looked so scared. But after what happened yesterday, i can't really blame her. If i was her, and i had a crazy, cocky, aggresive sister who liked to mouth off, i would be worried too.

She cast me a quick look and i gave her an encouraging smile. We walked through the threshold, everyone already seated, and staring with almost unreadable expressions. I tried not to look amused, "if i didn't know any better, i'd say this was an intervention."

Isabel gave me the weirdest look over, "just sayin'."

She rolled her eyes, "why dont you sit down? I'm Carlisle, by the way," he said, smiling at us openly. At least one of them is friendly.

"Would you like something to eat, drink, maybe?" a woman asked, smiling at us a little nervously.

"I thought indo's didn't eat," i said perplexed.

"Bella eats," a girl said snidely to our left. A blond girl, who looked at me with such disdain i couldn't help but smirk.

"Be nice Rose, it's not her fault Bella's a liar," a short black haired girl said.

I felt my eyes darken at the insult, i opened my mouth to speak, but Bell cut me off. "I'm sorry Alice, is there something you had to say?" When 'Alice', said nothing, she continued in that cold, condescending tone, "cause all im hearing is a stuck up, petty jerk who had the nerve to act like my best friend and then treat me like dirt, all because i had kept a secret."

Everyone stared at Isabel like she had two heads, i was impressed, and i could feel Aleera, she was excited too. She was starting to sound like her old self a little more. "Dont piss me off, Bella, you've caused enough problems," she said in a clipped tone.

"Or what? You'll hit me with your prada bag, get into a slap fight with me?" i burst out laughing at the sudden image, and Bella blushed a little, but stood her ground. Alice just gaped, as if she didn't hear her right.

"If this is how you apologize for betraying your family you little brat, get the hell out of our house," the blonde said standing to intimidate her. I felt Aleera stir a little, preparing to take charge and defend B, if she had too.

"As i recall, you dont have the only say, you invited us here. Or did that not register in your thick skull, maybe if you tried wiping all that make up off, you'd hear more then your own self obssessed psychotic rant," Isabel said in disgust. Her eyes were shining though, a sort of relieved strong look falling from them. The blonde hissed, hate filling her eyes, she rushed Bell, before i could move towards them, Alice grabbed me and shoved me into a wall hard. The blonde collided with Isabel.


	14. Silver and Gold

My head smashed off the wall and i swayed a little, world tilting, before moving towards Rosalie and Bell, rage boiling over. Aleera growled, the sound reverberating through my mind and escaping my own lips. I noticed Edward tell her to let go and he moved for them as well.

It never occurred to me that whenever Isa was in danger, that i didn't see all that clearly. For example, in the five seconds the fight broke out, my sole focus was on Bell, instead of the pixie vampire.

Alice, grabbed me again, spinning me around to hit me, and i caught her fist, barely in time. i twisted her arm, not caring at the gasp of pain and shoved her against the wall, with her hand still twisted behind painfully. I grabbed the back of her head, smashing it against the wall so hard it fell apart under the impact. Aleera howled in my mind, pleased with my non-existant hesitance. She always whined and picked at my mind when i hesitated, she didn't like that very much.

She collapsed, and i turned just in time to see Bell stand up from where she'd been thrown and the blonde, Rosalie, rushed her again. What happened next made us all freeze in unexpected shock. I swear i could've heard Vierra howling somewhere in the background, that or another wolf, because Aleera didn't have the same sounding howl.

Isabel punched her hard, getting her in the nose, Rosalie growled catching her balance against a desk. She rushed her again, moving to hit Bell even harder. But Isabel was undeterred, she only looked concentrated, but she didn't look hurt, even from the fall against the ledge of the door frame from the beginning of the fight. Much to my relief.

Before Rosalie could get close enough to hit her, Bell lifted up a lamp, still plugged in. Sparks fell around her, in a sort of snowfall, which was odd in itself. She brought the lamp across the right side of Rosalie's head, and she hit the ground. She moved to stand back up and Bell sucker pucnhed her, she hit the ground again.

"I fucking dare you, try that again, and it'll be the last mistake you ever make," she threatened, very real. I should've moved, in fact, i'm sure all of us would've moved, if it weren't for the fact that we were all shocked. Even the pixie just sat there. No one moved.

"Holy shit Isabel," i said, not covering up the surprise at all. She blushed. I went towards her, eyes wide. I didn't bother to say anything else, just grabbed her hand and practically ran from the house. Aleera huffed in the back ground, probably thinking Isabel and i could take all of the. I seriously doubted that at the moment.

Once they got their bearings, i assumed they'd come after us. We got into the car, and i flew out of the driveway, not bothering to wait and see what happened.

She looked so out of it that i was wondering if she really had gotten hurt. "What was that?" she breathed, finally coming to her senses.

"I was hoping you could tell me," i said, just as confused.

"Do you think i can get Vierra back, if you got Aleera? I wasn't that strong before two days ago," she said, excitedly. "I totally kicked ass."

I started laughing, "yeah, you did."

"Are you hurt or anything?" i asked, reaching over to inspect her knuckles. They were swelling a little, but she didn't have any cuts or anything. I glanced back at the road, then back at her hand again. I frowned, seeing something unusual. i pulled over.

I flipped her palm over to see better, and we both shared a look. There in the center of her palm was a sun. It looked like it could be in red ink or something. I frowned, having never seen anything like that before. It wasn't just a usual shape though, it had the circle, and then the swerving triangles. There were a few symbols in the sun and around it though. All on the inside of her hand.

"Have you seen anything like that before?" i asked, a little worried.

"No," she whispered, fearfully. I raised my gaze to hers, lifting her chin to meet my eyes. I felt mine widen. Her eyes were similar to my own now. Instead of her usual brown ones, she had green eyes, a vibrant bright green, glowing almost, and around it, a ring of gold. The longer i stared, the more i saw the swirling colors, as it were a moving tide of green. Where hers were green and gold, mine were sapphire and silver.

"What?" she said, waiting anxiously. She pulled away, flipping open the mirror above her. She let out a surprised gasp, and i just stared mutely out the car window.

If this was some kind of curse or something, i wouldn't have been all that worried. It was just me, as far as i could tell. But now, with Isabel? Now, i needed to figure out exactly what was happening to both of us and stop it. First i had to figure out _what_ exactly was happening to us.

"Our eyes are kind of the same," she commented, thoughtfully, "i'm going to run tonight."

I eyed her a moment, "yeah, i'll go with you," i said, giving her a smile. "It'll be nice to run with my baby sister again." She looked thrilled.

We got back to the house, and surprise, surprise, Sam and his band of merry men were there. I sighed, putting two and two together. Someone must've told Sam. I got out, preparing for yet another interrogation by Sam the Almighty. God, i really do hate this guy, dont i? Maybe i'm just getting territorial, after all, he was the alpha, not to mention he was the only one who seemed to have a problem with us, or even just me, being here.

"We need to talk," he said, calmly, but anger filling his eyes and posture.

"So i gathered," i responded dryly. "Go eat Isabel, we'll fill the guys in later."

She moved past me, casting a glance at me. Before she got a foot away, Sam had grabbed her in an iron grip. "You too."

"Let go of me," Bell said, voice heated.

"You attacked the Cullen's," he said coldly, shoving her towards me. I caught her, almost losing my balance. Bell looked as surprised as i did. I moved to attack him, Aleera growling for retribution. I took a step and Bell grabbed me, a pleading look to calm down and hear him out, that this was our doing.

Aleera had always been over protective of Isabel, but never so much to try and take over me without my consent. It was an unusual feeling, wrestling with Aleera for control. Normally i just handed it over if i didn't think i could handle the situation on my own. Which also meant wolfing out and doing whatever she felt was good enough to satisfy her need for revenge. The look in Isabel's eyes, calmed us both down some.

"Got it wrong Sam-I-Am," i said, trying to relax enough to have a civil conversation. Aleera noted my resolve to be calm, and went to sleep.

"So you didn't insult them then?" he shot at us, annoyed.

"No, they insulted me first, they shouln't be surprised that i defended myself," Bell said angrily.

"That's not all that im angry about. You attacked the blonde and somehow came out unharmed, i ask you one more time, and if you lie, consider it war. Can you turn?" Sam asked, voice full of acid. _What a dick_, i thought in disdain.

"I wasn't that strong this morning, i dont know what changed, but i just got so fed up with them insulting me," she said honestly. Then glanced at me, i gave her a nod, "we dont know if i can shift though, we were going to find out tonight."

He stared at us wordlessly, and i nodded at the house. Isabel went inside, closing the door behind her. "We need to make some rules if you plan on staying here."

I eyed him for a moment, "i dont have to you Sam, and i dont have to do a single thing you say."

"You will if you want to live," i quirked an eyebrow, unimpressed with his threatening tone.

"Your the only with a problem, and if you think you can order your pack into a war against their will, then all i have to do is take you out of the game, and all orders cease to exist," he gave me a furious look, knowing i was right.

"If you think you can just show up here and try to take over La Push, you have another thing coming," his voice was filled with venom and i felt Aleera poke her head up curiously.

"I dont want La Push, i couldn't care less, we aren't hurting anyone, and unless you've gone and marked a bunch of bushes to put your name on it, then you dont own it. Stay out my way, and i'll stay out of yours."

"This isn't over," he said coldly, brushing past me. I rolled my eyes, _what a cliche_, i thought going inside.

I was in my bedroom reading, it was pretty late, but i was restless. Paul hadn't come back yet, and the idea was to go with one of the members from the La Push pack to try for Isabel's shift. We were worried someone would deem her a threat, Paul or Jake or whoever would be there to confirm who we were.

In the corner of my eye something moved. I sat up, staring at my desk. The drawer had opened on it's own. Or that's how it looked, as if an invisible hand had moved it. "What the hell," i muttered, staring wide eyed. I stood, Aleera stood up, watching just as wearily as i was.

I knelt down, taking the Hidden books out. I sat indian style, and flipped the cover open. A huge gust of wind flew through the room. The pages flipped around, coming to a center page. Suddenly, the lanugage began to form. i was entirely sure how i was able to read it out of nowhere, but everything made sense. I had no idea what the language was, but i could read it as clearly as if it were english.

"Holy fuck," i said wide eyed, flipping through the pages, fully engrossed with the readings. It wasn't long before i found a glamour similar to the one we needed for the Samhain Celebration.

The glamour could form around four people, each with a specific necklace linking one another. A bit of blood from each of us, and a simple enough ritual. The ingredient list was short too, just needed someone powerful enough. We'd stick with plan A then, i would the spell and if the spell failed, we could go with plan B. Everything seemed to falling into place.

The door flew open and i let out a yelp, staring at Bell and Paul eyes wide. "Jesus, you dont knock?" i asked, heart racing.

"What are you doing? Why you on the floor?" Isabel asked, unable to conceal her excitement.

"I can read the book, and i found the spell we need," i said grinning.

"You can read that mumbo jumbo?" she asked incredulously.

I looked back down, closing the books and putting them back in the drawer, closing it. "Apparently, come on, it's now or never," i said seeing her nervous and excited look. She nodded, a little shakily.

I never realized how strange it was that those books showed themselves to me in the first place, let alone let me read them.


	15. The Other Half Of Me

_"Aren't you somethin' to admire?_

_'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always, parallel on the other side..."_

Isabel POV

I wasn't entirely sure what i had expected to happen when i tried to shift. Luna went out first, she looked excited, i wasn't sure if it was because this was the time she got to run with Paul, or because she was just nervous about whether or not this would pan out.

"So, how am i supposed to do this?" i asked, once we made it through the back door.

She gave me a weird look, "the same we did two years ago."

"But _how?"_

"Bell, were werewolves, we were born this way, it's like breathing, its just something in our blood, something we never forget," i pondered that for a moment. The idea of being able to shift after so much time seemed doubtful. I spent two years convincing myself my life hadn't been real, just some crazy dream or something.

Paul gave her a light kiss, before throwing me an encouraging smile and walking past the tree line. "What if this doesn't work?" i admit, i was thrilled with the concept, but i didn't think i'd be able to handle the disappointment if this didn't work.

"You'll never know unless you try," she said shrugging, and then falling past the treeline as well. Her shadow faded and i shook my head slightly.

I looked up, the clouds passing over head, clear enough spots to see the stars. She was right though, it was now or never. I took a deep breath, bracing myself, and then started running in the same direction they had.

_"'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go, just put your hand on the glass_

_I'll be tryin' to pull you through, you just gotta be strong..."_

The change was almost instantaneous. She had been right, it was like breathing. I continued the running, and white light began to glow on my skin, getting brighter and brighter. As the white grew, my skin tingled, keeping pace with another. My senses over powered me, maybe stumble for a moment, so unused tot he ambush of smells and sounds.

_"'Cause I don't wanna lose you now, i'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart, is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now, and I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out, you were right here all along..."_

It was a rush of power that only grew. I hadn't realized how much i'd missed this. I'd forgotten how amazing this felt. I felt movement in my mind, a stirring. It was Vierra, lifting her head to me, meeting my own gaze. She huffed slightly, standing as if having been asleep for the last two years. Maybe she had been all along, hidden deep within my own subconscious. Either way, i hadn't felt her inside of me two years. A whole in me that i didn't think would ever be filled again. It felt like seeing her for the first time all over again. She greeted me, excitedly, whining a little to be let out, to let her take control.

She was a part of me i had been missing, the last piece of a puzzle finally falling into place. A puzzle of what made me who i was. She was my strength, when i had none. My guide, when i was lost. My light when i was surrounded with darkness. When she was a part of me, i was a part of her, two halves made whole. I felt complete.

_"It's like you're my mirror, my mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger, with anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise, that we're making two reflections into one_

_'Cause it's like you're my mirror, my mirror staring back at me, staring back at me..."_

I let her merge with myself, the thrill feeling as exhilerating as it had the first i'd changed. I could feel how much she'd missed me. The shift had been complete when we'd jumped over a fallen tree, landing in a stream. A howl ripped through my mind, and as it faded out of my mind it escaped my lips and into the night air. She had been waiting for me.

_"Aren't you somethin', an original, 'cause it doesn't seem merely a sample_

_And I can't help but stare, 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

_I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you_

_And if I could, I would look at us all the time..."_

I heard Aleera's own howl, hearing her and Paul run for us. They appeared at the opposite of the river and Vierra barrelled into me happily, and we tumbled, getting soaked. Paul made a chortling sound, a laugh i suppose. I couldn't have been happier then in this moment.

_"You're my reflection, all I see is you_

_My reflection, in everything I do_

_You're my reflection and all I see is you_

_My reflection, in everything I do..."_

When we returned home, all of us were muddy, but i didn't care. I could still feel her, as if we were still in the same form. She just tilted her head at me, wondering when we would run again. Im never going to take advantage of her again. Before i'd wanted to be normal, and i got my wish and hated it. She was back and there was no way i'd ever let her disappear again.

Everyone had already known when we got back that i'd shifted. I mean, we were gone four hours, and they could hear us howling all over the place. Sam hadn't been happy when he'd seen us. But Jake tracked us down when he found out where we had gone and what had happened. He'd surprised the hell out of us too. Just crept up on us out of nowhere. He dropped down right in front of me and i thrown my paw out and smacked his nose, yelping in surprise.

We all changed, pulling our clothes back on and going into the house. It was early when we got home. Everything was covered in that early morning glow, and everyone was asleep.

"You should eat and then crash for a bit, is it safe to say you skipping school?" Luna asked, eating some cookies in the kitchen.

"Yeah, for today anyways. I kind of like school."

"I didn't," she said frowning. "The teachers were bossy, the students were ignorant and hormonal and the things they would argue about. It was embarrassing just over hearing some of the things they talked about."

"Not every teenager out there is like that," Paul said giving her an amused look.

"Aren't they?" she asked eyebrows raised. "I'm just glad we weren't raised like they were."

"Kind of rascist dont you think?" i asked frowning at her.

"That's not rascist, and i stereotyped teenagers. Would you rather be raised the way we were, or the way they are?"

I said nothing, "i rest my case."

_I felt this chapter needed a song, and Mirror's fit pretty well. _


	16. Poison

Luna POV

Someone was knocking on the door, i frowned, not opening my eyes. The knocking continued, getting stronger. I growled under my breath, pulling myself up and then glanced at Paul. He was stirring in the bed, half awake, probably from my getting up so abruptly.

It was still pretty bright outside, so i assumed it was sometime in the afternoon. I threw open the door, glaring. The person who happened to be on the other side of the door only aggitated me further, "You know, generally when people dont answer the door it means get lost."

"Edward Cullen's at the border, he wants to see Isabel. He refused to leave until he talked to her."

I ran a hand through my hair, "Isabel!"

I heard movement upstairs, and a moment later she was standing next to us. "What's going on?"

"Edward Cullen wants to talk to you, he's at the border," i repeated, "if your going, make it fast, we need to leave tonight."

She nodded, slipping past Sam, pulling her shirt off as she passed the treeline and a moment later she wasn't there. Or at least i couldn't see her, the trees were to thick closer to the ground. "Is Paul still here?"

"I'm here," he said, walking down the steps shirtless, still half asleep.

"You missed patrol this afternoon," he said, giving him a lethal look.

"Oh? Sorry about that," he said, not a drop of sincerity in his voice. I left them to it and went to wake everyone else up. We might as hammer out the details before we take off.

When Bell got back we all sat down to decide who would go. Both Paul and Isabel wanted to go. It started an arguement. No one else had argued with me, they were used to me making most of the decisions, even after Joshua had become pack leader. It was in our blood to lead, despite my being a darkling. People looked up to me for years, even my brother, Tyler had. "Im not bringing either of you," i said calmly.

"But you'll need back up, and no one else can shift, you have to take me with you," Bell insisted.

"Im not letting you go by yourself, period," Paul said, not leaving room to argue. He didn't know me well enough to know i wouldn't back down just because someone told me. Werewolves tended to have both authority and attitude problems. Loyalty was just instinctive though, which is why treachory was intolerable.

"Your too temperamental and you dont know how this world functions. You'll get us into trouble," i said to Paul, shaking my head at him, turning to Bell. "And your not coming because i can't think straight when you in danger. I need you here. I'm taking Adam and Brandon, that's it."

"You dont have a choice, i'm your sister and what if something happens and your not here. Wouldn't you rather have me with you in case something comes up, or here completely defenceless?"

"Your not defenceless, your a freaking werewolf Isabel, and you have a coven of vampires ready to protect you and the La Push pack run patrols 24/7."

"Most of the Cullen's hate me right now, and La Push dont have to let alone want to protect werewolves, we are on their territory after all!"

"I said no Isabel and that's final!"

Isabel sat next to me on the plane. We had originally planned to do the spell at home, but it proved how out of the game we had been when we'd realized we didn't have any fake ID's for the glamour. Adam had pointed out it would raise a few questions when we showed up at the airport with an ID that looked nothing like us.

Samhain was a special celebration consisting of every species signed in the treaty. It was incredibly formal to the point of needing ball gowns. Everyone wore masks at these kinds of celebrations, so we didn't have to worry about anyone recognizing us. Not that they would, we weren't much of a politics pack. But with everyone thinking Isabel and i had whatever it was everyone was looking for, it was hard to tell whether anyone knew what we looked like.

Adam was getting off the phone when he came back into the hotel room. "We have a problem."

"What?" i asked frowning.

"There not using human sacrifices," i stared at him in disbelief. "Yeah, apparently they wanted to change it up a bit. They are doing something, but no one seems to know what."

"What now?" Brandon asked frowning.

"Do you know where anyone's staying?" i asked Adam thoughtfully.

"Were not posing as Council members," Isabel said glaring at me. "We'll get enough trouble just breaking in."

I ignored her and gave Adam a look. "Yeah, my sire, he got invites, but he doesn't go to council celebrations."

"Tell him that your going in his place, that your representing his coven," i said frowning, then turning to Isabel, knowing smirk on my face, "we need dresses."

"I dont want to wear a dress," Isabel said, pouting slightly.

"You wanted to come, and if you want to come, you have to wear a dress. Were trying to blend in Bell, not stick out like sore thumbs."

"I'm not wearing a dress," she said stubbornly.

"Fine. Then stay here and wait for us to get back," she just rolled her eyes, "you wanted to come, and now that this plan is out, it's time to move onto Plan B. You wanted to help, so quit complaining."

"You suck," was all she said.

We got a towncar to take us to mansion outside of town, i thought it might be frowned upon or get us noticed if we showed up in our taxi or rental. "So what'd you tell about what we were doing?" i asked curiously. She blushed, looking guilty. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

She said nothing and i rolled my eyes, "oh well, were going home in the morning anyways."

"You think your going to be okay to handle this, it could get pretty messy in there if we get caught?" i asked, still unhappy about her joining us. I'm not sure what it was. I knew she could take care of herself, she was a good enough actor. I just had such an unusual feeling about the whole thing. But then again, we'd never done anything like this. This could get us all killed. Breaking into a Council owned library _and_ stealing, was probably one of the worst crimes you could commit in our world.

"I'll be fine," she said, though i could see the uneasiness in her posture. I shook my head, looking over the city lights. I wasn't too worried about getting caught because we were wolves, not there would be other werewolves there. I just didn't want us to accidently do or say something too weird. Everyone on the Council seemed to be so traditional, even there speech was weird.

The car came to a stop all of us getting out one by one. I hooked my arm through Adam's, and he gave the doorman his sires name, and the guard nodded, letting pass through. I could hear a band even before we made it to the hall.

Each of us ordered, drinks, people had been staring on our way in, but i tried to ignore it. I felt so uncomfortable in the material i was getting twitchy. We never went to things like this, nothing even remotely this formal. We were okay with the dancing, even though that was traditional, but people were still casting glances at us. It was making me nervous.

"I have to use the restroom," i said to Adam, after two dances. He nodded, taking my hand and led us out of the room silently. We walked through the halls, eventually finding the right door into the basement. We hadnt passed anyone on the way here, and i wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

We came to another door, and he gripped the handle and pulled. It clattered to the ground and we went in. A long shelf wrapped around the room, lighting with fire when we'd entered. "What are we even looking for?" he asked, as we looked over the shelves.

"I dont really know," he threw me a disbelieving look and continued searching. I hadn't really thought about what i was looking for exactly. I had mostly just planned on getting here and even then the chances of getting here were low enough, getting out without getting hurt, yeah, that was a different story.

We'd found three books when i got a weird feeling. "The music stopped playing," i said frowning. Both of raced up the stairs, moving down the hall and onto a balcony over the floor. I looked over it and held back a groan. There they were, Bell and Brandon standing frozen in the center of room, both of their masks on the floor. You just couldn't leave the girl alone for five freaking minutes without her finding trouble.

I turned to Adam, "go get a car," i breathed. He gave me a weary look, and nodded, "we'll meet you on the other side of the garden out back." He nodded again, moving towards the door before making a break for it.

"Isabel and Brandon, never thought i'd see you again, thankfully we can stop looking for you Isabel," a man said smirking at her.

"Well, you know me, i just cant pass up a party," she said sarcastically.

"Where's your sister," a woman asked. Neither of them said a thing. "You know, it's illegal to steal council property, and its punishable by death, so i ask one more time. Where's your sister?"

She pulled out a sword, and i struggled to pull off the dress. I growled slightly when i twisted it wrong and hit my head off a bar on the railing. I heard Bell cry out and as i finally just ripped it off i jumped over the ledge without a second thought, and as my body started the fall, i stepped over the sword she had in the her face and it clatter to the ground under me. I kicked it back up, holding it against her throat, before pulling out a gun and pointing it at the first person who moved to attack me.

"You two okay?" i asked, not risking a glance, but i could hear their sighs of relief.

"Y-yeah," someone rushed at me, but before he got within touching distance the doors burst open. We all stared at the doors, having completely forgotten about what was happening around us.

In came dozens of hell hounds and i froze in horror. They were like big clouds of smoke in the shapes of wolves, rabid dogs even, with bright red hungry eyes. They started attacking people without hesitance and i looked around. I let off two shots as one ran straight for us, and i swung the sword on another one coming at Isabel and Brandon. I backed up slightly, and then turned and whipped the sword as hard as i could. It hit a few feet below the ledge was, but that was perfect.

I turned to Isabel, pointing at the balcony and i cupped my foot for her to jump up and reach the sword to get some leverage. I did the same with Brandon, only putting more pressure on him. He went flying over the edge, hitting the ground with an audible thud and i flinched. Something collided with me and we tumbled. I felt something bite into my arm and i cried out, before letting fire overcome my senses. I felt light blind me for a moment as i gripped the sides of the hellhounds head. Fire seeped into his core, before he burned up into dust. I lifted myself up, taking a deep breath.

I jumped back over the railing myself, and started running towards the back door, where Isabel and Brandon had moved to. We began moving when i realized why we were moving so slow. Isabel, she still had her dresson.

"Lose the dress," i said to my sister.

"All i've got on is underwear," i stopped, staring at her incredulously.

"Why didn't you put on anything under it?"

"You never said to."

"It's implied, you knew there was a chance something could go wrong and you didn't put anything under that?" i gave her a frustrated growl, taking her and running again.

We got to the glass doors when a hell hound and a man stepped through the doors. The hound leapt at me and we collided hard, falling back and into a marble post. It snapped crumbling over us and i barely rolled out of the way before getting crushed. I turned, to see the man already moving for me.

"Get her out of Vancouver," Isa started to object, and i turned a furious stare on Brandon. "Now!" He didn't question me, just grabbed Bell and shoved her out of the doors as much as he could. I wasn't too worried about myself, i could get out of any problem, but with Isabel, that would prove difficult. I needed to know she'd be safe and heading home at least.

I didn't recognize the man standing in front of me, but he seemed to know me. "Luna, funny seeing you in a place like this."

"Really now?" i asked, unimpressed. "And you are?"

"Impressed. Never would've thought a low life like you would even consider stepping foot in a place like this."

Then something dawned on me, "you can control the hell hounds," i accused.

He just grinned, "so i hear you have something for me."

"You heard wrong," i snapped, why does everyone think we have this magica? It didn't make any sense. Why would we have anything like that? They must've realized if we did we wouldn't be breaking in. If we did, our Pack wouldn't be on the run anymore. There was a lot that would be different right now.

"I think you do, in fact, i think your going to hand it over to me, or i'll take it from you when your dead," he said icily.

"You can try," was all i said. He rushed me and i side stepped, and hit him hard. He turned back to face me, moving impossibly fast and hit me twice as hard. I went backwards, through a set of doors.

I stood back up, how had he moved so fast? No one could move that fast. He rushed me again, but this time i'd grabbed a fire poker and hit him straight in the neck. He fell, holding his throat and i brought it down over him again. I turned to make a break for it when something collided with me from my left and we went flying through the marble wall. We rolled, straight into the marble railing and back into the ball room. I collapsed over a table and it broke under the abrupt pressure. I blinked, staring up at the ceiling and the world doubled for a moment.

I blinked again, and pulled myself off of the table unsteadily. I looked around, to find most of the fight was over and people were looking at me oddly. I tried to hold myself upright and felt a weird pain in my arm. I looked down, seeing something silver and thick sticking out of my arm. I pulled it out and frowned. It was a dart. "Oh shit," i whispered.

I looked back down at my arm, to find strange black lines coming from the spot the dart had been in. It was poisoned. When the hell had that happened?

I dropped it, hearing the metal meet the ground with a double clink. I swayed, as the world trippled this time, and then a wave of nausea swept over me. I felt my legs give out, but i didn't feel the floor. Instead i was falling into a sea of darkness.


	17. Captivity

Isabel POV

I woke up dazed and let out a slight moan. I rolled, and my eyes watered when the light blinded me. "Luna?" i whispered, the last thing i remembered was watching Luna collapse in the ball room. Then this pressure hitting the back of my head, and nothing.

I sat up, taking in my surroundings. I was in what looked like a cell, concrete floors, bars across the opening to the hall on the other side. There were two other cells here.

I looked down at my hands, finding them chained in thick steel. i tugged on them, thoughtfully. I gripped the chain right at the end where it was buried into the wall. i pulled hard, letting out a huff of air and pulled again, not letting go. I tried to use more strength, but it didn't budge in the slightest. I tried a third time, and then swore under my breath.

"Is anyone else in here?" i called quietly.

"Yeah, i'm here," Brandon said somewhere to my left. He sounded okay to me, his heart was normal and i couldn't smell any sweat or blood, anything that would point at being sick or wounded, so i didn't worry about it.

"Do you know where we are?" i asked, sitting back and leaning against the wall. "Do you think were in the Council prison?"

"No, i know what there prisons look like, were somewhere else," i frowned even more. That was even worse, not knowing who our captors were made an escape difficult. "I take it you didn't see who jumped us?"

"No, all i remember was running back inside with you, and the last thing i saw was you getting to the balcony."

"I didn't even hear them come up behind me. Think Adam and Luna are here somewhere?"

"I woke up about an hour ago, if there in here, there still out cold. If there not here, there either locked up somewhere else, dead or they got out and making a plan to bust us out," i sighed, flicking a tiny rock on the ground.

I inhaled, closing my eyes, i got some different scents. But none of them seemed familiar. "I smell humans," i said thoughtfully, "witches or demons, maybe?"

"Or both," i tried not to consider that idea. Witches and demons hated each other, as much as werewolves and vampires did. So them working together only meant they were up to something bad and we were screwed.

"Did you see what happened to Luna before you were knocked out?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, council has her, she was drugged or something by the looks of it. It was strong stuff too, put her out in thirty seconds. if there was a second wave of hellhounds than she could either be dead, or someone else grabbed her."

"I dont like this," i heard him mutter, "there are too many holes, we dont where we are, who grabbed us, how long we've been unconscious. Whether or not everyone is dead. This sucks."

"No kidding," i said shaking my head. I was starting to get a headache from the light.

I gazed down at the cuffs thoughtfully. They were open wide enough that i could fit a paw through. I closed my eyes, poking around my mind for Vierra. I felt her shift slightly, poke her head up in question. I let out a low breath pulling her to the front of my mind. My body exploded in heat and then pain scorched through my body.

I cried out, collapsing onto the ground and breathing heavily. I dry heaved and then tried to catch my breath. "What happened, you okay?" Brandon called anxiously.

"I can't shift in here," i breathed painfully. I didn't move an inch until the pain stopped. Brandon said nothing. A door opened on my right this time, and i sat up quickly.

A shadow appeared and i stared up at the man in horror. The face of someone i had known and loved, someone who made me who i was today. He was the last person i thought i would ever see in this life time. He had done this, he had attacked us and imprisoned us.

"Dad?"

Luna POV

It hadn't been long before the poison had worn off. But i couldn't see anything, due to the black cloth over my head. I couldn't hear much either, until the hood was lifted.

I stared around the room thoughtfully. I was chained to a hair, and my hands were behind me, also cuffed tightly. The Council stared back at me in a sort of triumphant way.

"Idiots," i muttered to myself, unimpressed with them. Some hit me hard and my head snapped in the direction of the blow and i tasted blood on my lips.

I turned back, eyes narrowed. One of the Council members, Jared Perettie had delivered the blow, he was a leader of the Winter Fey. "Luna, your either brave or really stupid, thinking you break into the Council Library," a woman said, looking at me in disdain.

"What can i say, i'm a rule breaker," i said smirking.

"When low class creatures like you break laws, it ends in death, are you aware of this?" a witch i didn't recognize asked.

"Sorry, i've been out of the game a while, being on the run, unable to shift because none of you seem to get off your high horses. Maybe you can mail me a rule book on your stupid laws," i said rolling my eyes.

"All species must obey these laws. Without consequences for our actions, there is no oder. where these is no order, society crumbles apart and chaos ensues," another woman said, in the same tone everyone else was giving me.

"You get that from a fortune cookie?" i asked snickering. "Wouldn't have pegged you for having a thirst for Chinese, but who am i to judge?"

He hit me again, the moment the words left my mouth and i felt my hands grip the chains behind me tightly. i glared at him, swallowing the pain. I wouldn't show them that i was sore, it would only make me look weak and breakable, and i wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"What do you know of angels Luna?" a man asked, having watched with not a single show of emotion, and he still didn't seem to show any, even in his voice.

"We talking fat flying babys with wings and a bow or the high and mighty ones. You know i bet every single one of you would get along just fine with them," i said evenly.

The fey, Jared, revealed a knife and he took a step towards me. "This is a very special object Luna. Made special just for werewolves like you, painful stuff. It sends bits of silver into your bloodstream when your cut with it. You'd eventually die of course, removing it is impossible, but it would be a slow eventual death for you. Took us decades to recover it," an indo vampire said, eyes gleaming. They were baiting me, challenging me to keep disrespecting them.

"Wouldn't have thought you were antiquers, but i guess old people need to have a hobby too," I stared at the knife thoughtfully.

Several of them smiled, glad that i'd continued to offend them. They wanted to hurt me after all. Despite the dangerous knife in his hand, i still had my atitude and pride, and there was no way i would show the barest amount of fear.

He lifted the knife to me and pressed the blade into my shoulder, cutting down and over my collarbone to the center of my neck. I clenched my jaw, feeling bits of fire stir beneath the cut. It was slow, like they'd said, it was slowly seeping out, just barely noticeable.

"Before we continue, why dont you answer a few questions for us? When were satisfied with the information you've provided, we promise a quick death," another man said.

A grin grew in an amused fashion, they didn't intimidate me. They had to chain me down and torture me to get answers. I could probably even win a fight with two of them at a time.

"You want answers?" i asked eyebrows raised, still grinning. "You can take your questions and that fancy little butter knife of yours and shove it up your ass."

Jacob Black (Jake) POV

It wasn't long after Luna and Bella left, that the Cullen's found out that they'd left. Which is how we ended up here. All of us were facing off at the border, and they wanted answers.

I glanced over at Paul, he wasn't handling Luna gone very well. He was edgy, paranoid and couldn't stop thinking about how hurt she might be. The horrible images that passed through his mind, appeared in all of ours and it made the rest of us just as scared and nervous.

He was even more freaked out when they weren't back when they said they would be. They were hours late, and when we'd called the airport, they hadn't retrieved there tickets to return. They also hadn't called or let us know what was happening, so most of us were assuming the worst.

The arguement that sparked between them had lasted over an hour. Bella had managed to convince her sister to let her go with them, but refused to take Paul. She just said he wouldn't fit in, and that the slightest sign that they didn't belong they were as good as dead. Which only made him want to go more, her opinion making it even more obvious how dangerous the plan was.

Luna had made it very clear that things could go wrong in seconds, and that she needed to focus. Taking both Bella and Paul, would make it difficult for her to concentrate. But Bella went anyways, despite Luna trying to convince her to stay home.

_"Isabel can fight in both forms expertly, Paul, she's spent years training, our father was a Pack Leader. It'll be too hard for the two of us to have each others back with two different fighting styles, especially in such a stressful situation."_

_"Bella's half my height, she's smaller and weaker. Not to mention she's out of practise, Luna, and she hates fighting! I've been a wolf for years now and i patrol daily, you should be taking me with you, you'd be safer with me. I'd be able to find you in a heart beat if you were in trouble."_

_"I dont care, she's been my best fighting partner our entire life, she knows how our world functions. It's too risky taking you, so im not going to."_

_"So that's it, your choosing your sister over me?" he asked angrily. _

_"I didn't say that! Dont twist my words around," she said glaring at him. _

_"What if you do get caught, both of you? Then what? You'd be too far away for any of us to even sense that your in trouble!"_

_"Your not going Paul, so stop arguing with me and get over it. We'll be back later the next night. Just stay here where i know you'll be with your Pack."_

_"I dont care, you can't stop me if i want to go," he said getting even more furious. He was shaking, but i wasn't too worried. Luna would be okay if he shifted right next to her. The girl was impressive when it came to confrontations and fights._

_"You think i wont be able to stop you?" she asked, eye brows raised at her imprint. _

_"I dont think you could stop me, i know you can't," he said confidently. _

_"Dont underestimate me, Paul, you have no idea what i'm capable of."_

_"Try it, i fucking dare you," he challenged her. A moment later they were fighting all over the house. After about a ten minute fight, she'd managed to lock Paul in the basement unconscious. _

_She had a split lip and i could see a small cut on her arm, but she did look to be in too much pain. She did look kind of winded though. She gave me a level stare, "i dont care what you have to do, i want him on lock down until we've at least landed in Vancouver. I just stared at her. _

_"Okay," was all i said, i didn't want her kicking my ass too. _

"There in Vancouver?" Edward growled out furiously, having seen the memory in my mind. Edward repeated everything he'd seen in our heads. None of us had been aware of the entire plan, we just knew they were crashing some sort of party.

A whining sounded to my right and all of us turned to look at Paul. He whined again, and then collapsed, whimpering. He was in pain, and a lot of pain. "What's wrong with him?" Carlisle asked when we'd all moved towards him, to help somehow.

I realized what was happening and horror struck hard. My heart began to pound in fear. "Luna's his imprint, she's dying," Edward said quietly. We all watched as cuts appeared on him, in different spots. We watched Paul writhe for a few seconds before he was forced back into his human form. The cuts were still there, put one stood out the most. It was right over his heart, and it was in the shape of a heart. Luna was dying, and by the looks of it, slowly too. And not a single one of us knew what to do. Then Paul stopped twisting and just passed out, sweating and moaning through the pain in his sleep.


	18. Burn Baby Burn

Isabel POV

I stared up at the man with a mixture of emotions. I tried to stand up, the chains were keeping me held in place though. "Why aren't you dead? Where am i? What the hell is going on?"

He regarded me with amusement, and then unlocked the door. He took a step towards me and i cowered away from him. This was just wrong on so many levels. He hesitated, and then unlocked the chains above me, holding out his hand for me to take it.

I stare at i distastefully and then stood up on my own. "I want answers Dad, now," he gave me an amused smile, and then gestured at the door.

I wasn't sure if this was a trick or what, but i did need answers. I moved out of the cell, catching Brandon's utterly baffled expression and gave him a pointed look, he nodded once, and then watched as my father escorted me out of the room.

We were in a house, a rather large one too. People glanced at us, most of them smelt like witches, but i caught a few demon scents. I swallowed thickly, disliking this whole situation completely. This was just wrong, all of us were supposed to hate each other, so why were demons, and witches working together, and my freaking dad, who was supposed to be dead. I had watched him die.

My father led me into an office, where a woman stood, smiling brightly. Holy shit it was my mother. She moved to hug me and i backed up instantly. I didn't trust dead people. She took on a hurt expression and then smiled at me brightly. "It's so good to see you again my beautiful little Isabel."

"Yeah, you too mom," i said weakly, giving her a smile. "I-," i took a deep breath, "what the hell is going on here?"

"Isabel, i thought it would've been obvious. We given the deal of a life time, when we heard you and your sister returned, we knew it all must be true," when my fathers words sunk in, all i could think was, 'oh shit'.

"What must be true?" i asked carefully, trying to grimace at their excited expressions. This was just too weird. I watched them die. All of us saw there dead bodies, we'd burned their bodies, so who the hell was standing in front of me?

"You and your sister of course, we've heard you've brought something very unique home with you, we wanted to thank you and give you the welcome you deserved," my mother said grinning. The welcome i deserved? They hit me over the head and locked me in a cell, that's a pretty messed up welcome anyway you spell it. Oh god, these two have lost their minds.

I stared at them wordlessly, "you do have the Power, dont you?" My father asked, with an unusual look in his eyes.

"Of course," i said instantly, i knew that look. It was a look that spoke volumes, mostly of torture and pain if you didn't give him what he wanted.

"You'll hand it over to us, wont you dear?" my mother asked, smiling at me knowingly.

"Yes, if i knew where Luna had put it," i said evenly. I needed Luna. "Luna put it somewhere before she'd moved, hid it, in case people came looking for us. She was going to tell me after the ball, she was going to take me to it. But we got separated before she could tell me it's location."

"Your sister has it? Why does a Darkling have the Power in the first place, how did she find it?" My father asked, in a sort of fascinated. At least they were buying this bullshit.

"We never had a lot of time to talk about it," i said shrugging. "All i know is that Luna is the only one who knows the exact location, she said only she could get it," i stared at their fearsome expression and frowned, "what?"

"We couldn't Luna. The Council has taken her prisoner, from what we've been told, Luna was questioned and interrogated with a knife that inserted silver into a werewolves bloodstream," my mom said frowning.

"When?" i asked in horror. That what the weird feeling i'd had was. Luna was dying, oh my god, what if she was already dead?

"About eight hours ago, chances are, she's probably already dead isabel," i felt my heart start to pound and i began to start breathing heavily.

"We need to find her, she's only one who knows how to get to the Power through the traps she set," i felt myself say. What if the La Push Pack knew, if they knew, then chances were, everyone at the house knew. Oh god, that's what we needed, a bunch of humans raining down on us.

"Are you sure you have no idea of it's location?" i glared at them furiously, their daughter was probably dying and all they wanted was power. Man everyone was just so corrupt nowadays.

"No i have no idea, if you want it, then we need to find her, and you better hope to God she's still alive, because if you dont fix her, there's no chance in hell she'll tell you a thing," i spat angrily.

They shared a look and then both of them moved towards the door and were barking orders for the next ten minutes. I went back into the basement, gripping the metal bars and then pulled hard. It snapped open and i grinned. I was glad to have Vierra back, i heard her huff in mind in agreement, and i pulled apart Brandon's chains.

A stranger appeared, "what you freeing him for?"

"If Luna finds out you've had him chained him up, she wont tell you crap about the Power, he's coming with us," Brandon just grinned, knowing what i was up to instantly.

The man just narrowed his eyes, but moved out of our way anyways. I kept Brandon close to me, considering we were surrounded by enemies. We went back upstairs, and my parents were barking orders at everyone. Everyone was crowded in the front foyer.

It seemed so unbelievable that everyone thought we had this big special power thing and they had no idea what it was. I mean, hell, i dont even know what it was. I was very glad that nobody seemed to know either, considering i needed to use that to my advantage right about now.

The Council had relocated on the edge of Vancouver Island, which i could use to my advantage. Sadly, driving the entire way back to Washington, yeah that wasn't going to work out well. But i couldn't take her on a plane, they'd be more likely to call an ambulance the second they saw the condition she was in. But it couldn't take too long, especially if we didn't stop, we could take turns driving.

"You think Adam's alive?" Brandon muttered.

"I dont know, Brandon, if Luna is, she can tell us," i said shaking my head. We needed to do this fast too, before all of currently human werewolves decided to show up in Vancouver armed and psychotic.

We took about six different sized boats to the Island, and the Mansion was right on the edge, so we fanned out and made our way towards the fortress. The fight started the moment we got there.

Brandon stayed right behind me, we had thought it best not to mention that i was still very much a wolf. That might raise a few suspicious questions. I watched my father for a moment, and a sort of burst of yellow fell from him. It was like a yellow with swirls of black. I eyed him for a moment, and the vision disappeared as quickly as it came. Why was he yellow, when the rest of the pack was purple? Yeah, something was not right with this man. I was beginning to doubt he was even my father.

A door burst open, and guards came flooding out, and Brandon and i climbed up onto the side of the house. I got to the ledge, cutting my arm on a piece of broken glass. I growled, lowly, feeling my eyes blaze and i took a calming breath. I pulled myself onto the balcony and then leaned over to reach for Brandon. His arm gripped mine and we fell over it panting.

"Let's find Luna," he muttered, pulling myself up along with him. I gripped the door knob, ripping it from it's hinges when it didn't open. I could hear the chaos downstairs, but the entrance to the basement was up here somewhere.

I saw a woman with dark blood red eyes run into a room. I followed her, kicking the door open. I stared around the lounge room frowning. There was no other door but this one. "the entrance is in here," i muttered to him and he locked the door, and shoved a table in front of it.

We searched the room, finding nothing. "This is bullshit," i growled, angrily, gripping a jar and whipping it across the room and into a full length mirror. It shattered, and i let out a relieved sound. Stairs were revealed behind it. I grabbed Brandon's arm and both of us went flying down the stairs.

"Holy crap, Adam," i breathed, seeing him in the second cell we passed.

"Hey, let me out," he muttered, and i gripped the door. I hissed and pulled my hand back as it burned.

He stared at me confused for a moment, and then touched it himself. He didn't burn, what the hell? "I can't touch the door," i muttered angrily. Brandon reached forward, and when he didn't get burned he let out a relieved breath. He knelt down, and pulled out a lock picking kit. I continued walking down the corridor, finding one of the last cells occupied.

I felt my breath catch and my chest tighten at the sight in front of me. Luna was in there, and she was on her back, but she was in bad shape. She was covered in bruises, and cuts and weird black veins were spreading out of some of the cuts. "Luna," i whispered, dropping to my knees. "Luna, sweetie, can you hear me?"

She didn't move, and i couldn't even tell if she was breathing. I slammed my palm against the bars, not caring about the burning. "Luna answer me!"

She didn't move at all, panic was beginning to settle. I could smell the poisoned flesh, like battery acid or something. I couldn't hear her heart, and she wasn't moving at all. "Luna wake up!" i shouted, slamming my hand against the door again.

I felt something burst from me, burning a huge whole through the cell and the wall behind her. I flew through the opening, dropping down to my knees next to her. "Luna, please, wake up," i whispered, pulling her into my arms. I pushed the hair from her face, clenching my jaw when i felt her cold skin.

"Isabel what did you do?" Brandon whispered, coming through the whole. Adam came in behind him and knelt down next to us.

I checked for her pulse, and got nothing. Adam checked after me and i tried doing CPR, despite how unlikely that was to help. "Let's go," Brandon said as we heard something crash upstairs. I lifted her into my arms, trying to push the image of her face from my mind. Her sickly pale skin, blue lips, the blood falling from her mouth, eyes and nose. I wasn't sure what to think, but i could smell the silver all over her. Even in her blood.

Whatever i'd done had blown a hole through the ground and into another room, which looked like some weird room right above the water. I didn't even know there was a room like this. "There's a boat, come on," Brandon muttered, searching for keys. I set her down in the speed boat, trying to clean whatever open wounds she had. She still wasn't moving, and i wasn't even sure she was alive, but i had the oddest feeling that she wasn't dead yet.

Brandon jumped into the boat and Adam caught a knife that flew at Brandon's head. "Thanks," Brandon muttered, and we flew out of the docking room.

Luckily we had a head start, so i wasn't too concerned about a crazy boat chase back to the marina. "When we get back, Adam you get us a car, Bella you get her to the pick up at the Marina road entrance, and i'll handle their cars."

"What are you going to do?" i asked frowning.

He grinned, "what i'm best at." Oh great, he was going to blow something up, i just hoped he didn't blow us up in the process.

I carried Luna to the entrance, as i got there, a huge black SUV pulled up next to me, and i saw Adam inside. Brandon appeared grinning, like there was no tomorrow and i laid her in the backseat gently, getting in after i had.

We pulled out as everyone reached the docks and as we exited the marina a huge explosion started. Then one vehicle after another, they all went up in flames, along with many other cars and several boats.

I stared at the orange clouds behind us and turned to Brandon. He looked incredibly proud of himself. "A human did that," was all he said, turning and sitting down in the passenger side to put his seat belt on.

I dialled the house number when we phone a cellphone in the car, and Nate answered. "Tell me your all okay."

I stared down at Luna, "Luna's been cut with a silver knife," silence met me and then a scuffle on the other end of the phone.

"Bella, where the hell are you guys?" Sam asked.

I frowned in distaste, "were coming home."

"What's happened to Luna? Whatever happened, it's effecting Paul."

"What?" i asked confused. "How does that work?"

"Imprints feel when there mate dies, but Paul's been feverish and throwing up for hours. What's happening to her?"

"She's really sick, but," i hesitated, "i think she's going to be okay though."

"How can you tell? She doesn't even have a heart beat and she's pretty cold Isabel," Adam said quietly.

"I just know," i said warily. "We'll be home in a few hours. Tell my family that," i said, before hanging up.

"Are you sure Bell?" Brandon asked, staring back at us. I turned back to Luna, who still hasn't moved.

I kissed her forehead, sighing. "I'm sure."

There was always just something about Luna that made her different from everyone else. She was always so different from the rest of us, she was a Darkling sure, but she was the most controlled Darkling i'd ever met. She was made for taking big hits, and she has, she'd pull through. I just knew she would. Luna was going to be fine. She just had to be, because i needed her as much as she needed me and i couldn't take on the whole world, not without her.


	19. A Werewolf and Her Imprint

When we got to the house the door opened instantly. I threw open the door, and gently lifted Isabel into my arms. "Oh fuck," i heard Gwen mutter seeing Luna in my arms.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad," i muttered, carrying her up to her room. Everyone followed me up, and i laid her down. Adam helped me change her out of her clothes and we set about cleaning the wounds as best as we could.

"What is that?" Sam muttered, staring at the areas that the silver had gotten into her system.

"Werewolves are allergic to silver," i said, checking for her pulse again. I got nothing, but i knew she wasn't dead, because neither myself or Adam could smell rotting flesh. She was alive, i just wasn't sure how alive she was. Any normal werewolf would be long dead by now, and if she's not dead, then she'd eventually be okay, right?

"Do you have to change at the moon too?" he shot at me sarcastically. We all glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Believe it or not, we have evolved since the dark ages," Nate said in disdain. "Back when the species was just coming to terms with what it was, you had to be born a werewolf, had to change and feed during the moons. Touching silver burned us. We've evolved over the years, but it silver gets into our blood stream, and it does happen from time to time, small amounts can be treated."

"That doesn't look like a small amount," Jake pointed out frowning deeply.

"It's not, they used a specific weapon during the interrogation. They wanted to kill her," Adam said wiping his bloody hands on his shirt. I looked down at my own clothes and arms. They were covered in blood too, i could smell the poison all over me.

"They tortured her?" Jake asked in horror. "She's a kid."

"Luna's a lot of things, a kid isn't one of them," Cole said, sharing a look with his brother.

"Will she wake up?" Gwen asked warily, staring down at Luna's still pale face.

"Yeah, it'll be a while, but i think she'll pull through," i said and then remembered what we'd learned.

"We need to talk, it's about what happened during the ball," i said distinctly. "We all had different captors."

"What do you mean, different captors?" Zack asked in confusion.

I glanced at Sam and Jake, and they shared a look with one another. "We'll go get Paul," Jake said, grabbing Sam's shirt and pulling him out behind him. All of us migrated downstairs and into the living room. I explained what happened during the hell hound attack, Brandon and i waking up in a cell, talking to my supposedly dead parents.

"I thought pack leaders couldn't abandon their post," Adam said frowning.

"You can't until your dead, so whatever they are now, they aren't werewolves anymore, and they did die," Brandon said throwing me an apologetic look. I just shrugged. I had never been close with my parents, they had responsibilities, and i was the runt of the litter. I spent most of my time with my mate, my sister and our friends.

We spent an hour discussing this when Jake pulled back up. He helped Paul out of the car, who got sick as soon as he stood up.

"What do we do now then?" Connor asked frowning.

"Anyone else think its weird that Paul got so sick?" Nate asked, opening the door for them.

"Yeah, we can hear you out there," Paul mumbled.

He turned to me now, i could see a sheen of sweat over his flushed skin. His elevated temper, the inability to move around without help and the glossy eyes all pointed at the flu. Sadly, supernatural creatures dont get the flu. He looked like crap. "How bad?"

"She's alive, but, she hasn't moved or woken up since we found her," i said truthfully.

"Will she be okay?" he asked warily, eyes darting up to her bedroom door and then back down to mine.

"I think she will be, maybe if your close to her it'll help," i said giving him a small smile.

He turned to stare up the staircase and a range of emotions fell across his face. He was scared, mostly, scared of what he would see when he got in there. I couldn't blame him. She was in bad condition right now, i was amazed she was even still alive. But i really did think having Paul close to her would help.

He hesitated, and then took the stairs one by one. He stopped in front of the door, and just gripped the handle for a moment. I watched him take a deep breath and then walk in. Well that was intense, i thought frowning slightly.

"You should go talk to your vampire, he's been wigging out since he found where you were, we told them you called," Jake said after a quiet moment. We could hear Paul talking upstairs, though as to what he was saying, i was at a loss.

"Yeah," i said cringing, Edward was going to totally freak out when i finally met up with him. I sighed, running a hand through my hair and then went into the kitchen.

Despite the fact that none of us could shift, it didn't alter the fact that you needed enough food for an army to tide us over. I went through all of the cupboards, figuring we'd need a mass grocery run. "I'm picking up groceries, anyone need anything?" i called over my shoulder. Everyone came barelling in, and i figrued i should get a pen and paper.

I didn't hear much movement on the other side of Luna's door, before i went in. I wasn't surprised to find both of them sleeping. But Luna was actually asleep. She was breathing, i wasn't sure if she had woken up, but she was more alive then she had been for the last twelve hours. I walked around the bed, and checked her pulse and then looked over her wounds. They were still bleeding, but she did have a pulse, so i wasn't overly concerned. Two hours ago if it hadn't been for the fact that she _was_ bleeding, i would've assumed she _was_ dead. She didn't move while i went over her vitals, but i didn't expect her to for a few hours now.

I glanced over at Paul, he didn't look so bad either. He wasn't as feverish as he had been when he'd gotten here, so i came to the conclusion his health was somehow connected to Luna's. Which made me worry, because that was unheard of. Sure a mate feels when there other half dies, but never has a werewolf or any kind of mating pair had any kind of wound or illness that has affected there mate in much of any way. Let alone from a distance. This was just too weird.

I went over to the window, closing the curtains once i'd opened it. Figuring some air might help, i noticed Sam's shadow along the edge of the yard. _What a creeper_, i thought frowning. I didn't really understand what his problem was with us. I mean, we weren't hurting people. Sure Luna could be mouthy and a total pain sometimes, but that was just the way she was. It's not like the rest of us warranted such a rude attitude. I'd say he was just territorial, but the rest of the pack wasn't like that. In fact, on the few runs i'd gone on, they seemed more then welcoming to have some new people to run with.

I set two waterbottles and a small bottle of pain pills next to the bed, figuring either of them might benefit and then turned on the bathroom light. I turned off the bedroom light, the light from the bathroom was enough, and i closed the door behind me as i left.

I pulled up to the Cullen house, only for Edward to make a bee line for me. He was covered in that light red, almost pinkish glow, and it kind of reminded me of static. It faded out, as i had expected it to, but it gave me the most unusual feeling, almost like a warning sign. Probably because we were supposed to be natural enemies, but as i came to that realization the imprint took over, making me crave his touch all over again.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly, and i hugged him back. He kept muttering about how scared and worried he'd been when we found out something had gone wrong. "Why didn't you tell me what you were doing?" he asked, kissing me lightly. At least he wasn't freaking out.

"I didn't want you to worry, no harm came to me, too much skill," i said grinning at him.

"Next time you take off like that, especially to crash a council party of all things, please tell me," he said pleadingly.

I started to feel guilty now. God only knows how badly Paul must've reacted when we didn't come home on time, and then when Luna got sick? Yeah, Edward would've torn up all of Vancouver if we hadn't called, just to find me. "i will," i promised smiling at him.

"Is your sister okay?" he asked, leading me into the house.

"She was poisoned with some silver, but she'll be okay with some rest, im not sure how long it'll be before she's better. But she will be okay," i said honestly, biting my lip. He closed the door behind us, and again everyone was sheathed in that same pink red color before it faded out.

"How bad?" Carlisle asked curiously. I noticed the obvious look Alice and Rosalie were wearing in their attempt to ignore me and i tried not to smirk at them.

I heard Rosalie's audible, "ugh, great the dog's back."

"What's that Rosalie, you want me to kick your ass again?" i called with a grin. She glared at me darkly and i grinned even more.

"Enough, both of you," Esme said irritably.

"Bella, how badly wounded was your sister?" Carlisle asked, ever the doctorly father.

"Bad, at first we weren't even sure she was alive, but she was breathing again when i left. Paul was pretty sick too," i said frowning. That was still bothering me.

"Yeah, we saw when she got sick. Paul just collapsed, he was writhing and at first i thought he was dying," Edward said a little uneasily. I eyed him for a moment, wondering just how much he cared about either of them. He seemed to have been worried about Luna, probably just because of the fact that she was my sister, considering he didn't actually know her. But still, i was surprised he cared about either of them. I felt myself smile a little, and i kissed him lightly.

"Their both going to be fine," i said confidently.

"How is it that Paul reacted the way he did, i've never seen anything like it," Carlisle said quietly, in a fascinated way.

"I dont know, Luna's always been different though. Maybe because she's a Darkling," i said shrugging. I had no information to offer up. It was a foreign subject to me, everything that was happening lately was. Maybe i should start researching werewolf culture. At least then i would know what was going on about my own species.

"Your sisters a Darkling, and she managed to imprint as well?" Carlisle asked in wonder.

I frowned at his tone, it was making me feel weird about discussing it. "Yeah, i know, she's a weird one that girl."

"Do you know of any other Darkling's that have imprinted?" Carlisle asked, mind a thousand miles away.

"Well, no, but you can't really compare Luna to other werewolves," i said shrugging. She was just too different to compare to the general population of anything from a teenage girl to werewolves, to Darklings.

I intertwined our hands, and tugged him up the steps to his room. Closing and locking the door behind me. "Everything has changed, so fast," Edward said quietly, pulling me into his arms and onto the bed.

"Yeah, i'm sorry about all of this. I should've told you everything when we met, but i really thought that part of my life was over," i said sighing. It was still hard to wrap my head around everything happening.

"i wish you had, i never would've felt the need to worry you'd run screaming in the other direction because of what i am," he said chuckling amused. I smiled fondly, kissing him again. When we separated so i could catch my breath he kissed my forehead. "Why didn't you hate me, if you had been a werewolf before you'd moved here?"

I paused, thinking over how to answer that. "I'm open minded?" He laughed lightly, kissing me with a smile. "I dont know, i've never been big on the whole vampire hating thing. More of a live and let live, kind of person i guess. It didn't bother me so much as i couldn't shift anymore, and everyone around me was stronger. Then again, i was the runt of the litter."

He paused, thinking that over and shrugged. "Works for me. Being born in a litter, what's that like?" he asked curiously.

I stared at him confused, "i dont know, as normal as a human has a child i guess. It's just the way it is. It's not like we have litters all the time, maybe once or twice in a life time."

He paused again and then frowned, "would you be able to have children with me? I wouldn't think so, vampires can't have children."

I hesitated, "i dont know Edward. So far nothing really points to normalcy when it comes me and my family. It's hard to tell, the rule books when thrown out the window on everything."

He gazed at me for a moment, eyebrows furrowing slightly. "Are you scared?"

I opened my mouth to respond and then thought about it. I hadnt really thought about it. I was scared for Luna, until the weird light thing kept happening. Then the huge hole i blew through in the basement of that council mansion. It was freaky, but at the time, i didn't really have much time to be scared. I wasn't raised that. I was raised to act, take an advantage if you get one, and ask questions later. Later hadn't really come, considering there were no answers to get.

"Not really, if were different from most werewolves, then it isn't all that surprising. I've always been different just because i wasn't born with the same animosity as the rest of my pack and i'm fascinated in most things other werewolves aren't. Luna's always been a freak, and she's always adjusted well, so i'm not too concerned about her either."

He smiled at me in a fond sort of way, leaning over and kissing me passionately. I wrapped my arms around him, returning the kiss just as strongly. I felt myself become overwhelmed with him. The need to touch him and feel every part of him took over and he shifted our bodies so that he was lying on top of me.

He pulled back slightly, "i love you Bella."

I smiled up at him, "i love you too." Then his lips were crashing down on me all over again. Within moments the need to be together become overpowering.

Paul POV

I heard a door slam shut downstairs, and i startled awake, jumping in surprise. I glanced at the door, listening for the sounds of an attack. "Paul?" a strained voice asked to my right. My head shot to Luna, who was staring at me a little unsure and in a sort of confused dazed way.

I pressed my lips to hers, and she moaned in surprise. The relief that fell over me was so intense that it made my chest ache. Luna was awake, she was going to be okay. Until i'd heard her voice and seen her entrancing eyes meet my own, i had been doubtful.

I pulled back, pressing a kiss to her forehead and she smiled at me tiredly. "What's happening, how did i get home?" she asked weakly.

"A few hours ago, god, i'm so fucking glad your okay," i said in a rush, "i love you Luna, and i swear to god if you ever do anything like that again without taking me, i will murder you."

"Sounds about right," she mumbled weakly. "I'm sorry, i should've been more careful, i love you too Paul." I kissed her again, just as passionately and she returned it, but pulled away for air more quickly then i would've liked.

She swallowed thickly, and i felt her heart pick up some as she tensed, "i think i'm going to be sick."

I sat up instantly, lifting her up and carrying her to the bathroom. She cringed at the light and i hit the switch. The moment the lights went out the sounds of her retching greeted me and i frowned a little. "Someone brought some water up," i mumbled hesitantly. I knew she wouldn't like it if i started to baby her, so i just turned to get the water and medication.

She was sitting back against the bath tub when i got back and she looked pale, but alive. Despite her condition, i was just happy to see her up and moving. I handed her both bottles, and sat next to her. "Do you want to shower or eat?"

She gagged when i said 'eat' and i couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. The same thought just kept passing through my mind, _Luna was going to be okay, she was awake now, everything was going to be alright_.

"I dont think i can shower by myself," she mumbled in distaste.

"Who said anything about showering by yourself?" i retorted with a grin.


	20. Revelations

**Luna POV**

I woke up feeling much better, but still a little nauseous. I turned, facing Paul who was already wide awake and watching me curiously. "I'm glad your okay," he said quietly, kissing me lightly.

"Yes, we'll, let's hope it keeps up, we have bigger problems right now," i said sitting up. "Come on, i smell coffee."

Paul sat up, grabbing me around my stomach before i slipped off the bed. He pulled me to his chest roughly and let out an 'oompf' sound. "Paul?" i said in question and he leaned me over slightly, so that i was laying in his lap a little.

"Yes?" he retorted a crooked grin on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Saying good morning to my girlfriend," he said grinning at me, he pressed his lips to mine again, a little more lightly, not deepening it, but also keeping it sensual and warm.

"Oh," i said, a little breathless.

He pulled away, holding me gaze with a sort of determined angry one, "i was serious about what i said last night."

"Oh, you mean about loving me? It's okay, believe me, i know," i said giving him an innocent look.

"I meant what you said about your suicide missions. If you even think about going anywhere that dangerous without me again, i will hunt you down and chain you to me. With the scare you gave everyone, i doubt they would disapprove," he said with what reminded me of an alpha look in his eyes. Total control and utter absolution that he could follow and through and succeed, at whatever cost.

Isabel had said Toby used to get that look when it came to her. She also said it was a turn on, experiencing that first hand i couldn't help but agree. I stared at him a little, his eyes setting me on fire and i cleared my throat. "Okay Paul," was all i could say.

"Good," he said, letting me sit up and i felt a little jello legged, but i didn't think he noticed. With that look he could probably convince me of anything and everything, and that was not something easily done. No way i would ever tell him what that look did to me.

We went downstairs, and everyone greeted me or made comments about me still being alive. "Guys, come on, this is a little insulting, i've taken worse hits then silver dagger," I said snorting and rolling my eyes as i sipped on the coffee.

"You weren't breathing, you had no heart beat, you were icy cold and you didn't move for over twelve hours," Isabel objected in disbelief. "You should've died, any of us would have."

"Really? Damn, i guess i just get more and more awesome everyday," a few of them rolled their eyes and i dropped the Hidden i'd gotten the spell from. "I can read the book."

"Seriously?" i nodded, "How?"

I flipped open the cover, eventually finding the page with the glamour spell we had planned to use. "I dont know, it just opened up the other night and the spell appeared. Like spellwork."

"Someone hexed it for you?" Gwen asked uneasily.

"Or cursed it, so that only certain creatures could read it, perhaps to keep the Council from being able to translate the texts," Cole said, leaning forward intrigued, "have you read anything else?"

"Either way, i dont like it, Darkling's dont imprint. Not a single werewolf in this world should've survived that silverblood dagger. You shouldn't be able to do things no werewolf has ever done. I've never even heard of anything that you've done, except some of the abilities other creatures have, not privvy to werewolves," our encyclopedia of weird, Adam, said. "Your pack was cured Luna, you nor Bella should be able to do the things your doing. Everyone else is quite human, without an ounce of change. Your something i've never heard of and we dont even have a name for it."

He took a deep, uneccessary breath and then sat back with a huff of air. "You done?" i asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. He nodded, "i think it's safe to say we all share that feeling. But until we know what's really going on, we can't turn our backs on the advantages we have."

"What do we do now, we have the Hidden and whatever these books are," Isabel said, "i can't really make out the letters, but it's like they shake when i look at them."

"Maybe you'll be able to read them soon," i said, taking a top one. It was in the same language as the Hidden were, but after a moment of concentration and will the letters began to form words.

"This is an encylopedia," i said in surprise. "A very detailed one."

"Of what exactly?" Nate asked, everything waiting for my conclusion.

"Creatures, every creature, some i've never heard of before," i said frowning. I kept seeing references, i grabbed an equally thick book, and stared at the cover. "This one is mythology, legends, and both false and true prophecies, all of them related to the creatures in this book. From their origin, their histories, wars, all kinds of things."

We all looked at the last one, suddenly dreading it, and very quietly Isabel said, "and this one?"

I took it, sliding the other two up and then pulled it in front of me. The cover transferred into something resembling Dark Guardians. I flipped open the page, seeing names, and even pictures, most of them sketches of warriors, beautiful and lethal looking. "This is of two species specifically, called Dark Guardians and the Mothers of Creation, its hard to make out, the language is so weird. Like it's Aramaic, Sumerian and Greek or something."

"Can you read what they were?" Paul asked, noting my uneasiness.

I flipped through a few of the pages, one had a picture of the eyes, the eyes Bella and i had, and everyone sat back, each of us all coming to the same conclusion at once. Bella and i were something like the deadly creatures in this book. A book of monsters we'd never even heard of, let alone deamt of. I licked my lips, swallowing thickly.

Everyone waited anxiously and then as i continued to flip through the pages i completely froze as it all started to click in. I felt my body fall backwards into the chair, staring blankly. "What is it?" Bell asked fearfully, taking the book and trying to understand what had scared me.

"It's, it says, that," i lost my breath for a moment, then stood abruptly and bolted from the room. I couldn't make the words form.

It was insane, that book was pure insanity. The creatures it described, the creautes created by a species called Mothers and there Guardians. Creatures with abilities only a God should have. What all of it meant. It was all pointing at one thing. War. And that terrified me, war was hard enough in our world. Death was rare, until an apocalyptic war came along, then everyone was dying left and right.

It was why Noah had created his ark forever go, for a good reason too, and if what that book said was true, the entire world was in jeapordy, the Noah's Ark kind. We wouldn't a survive a war that big, not alone, not this weak. I need to get away, to think, to try and step out of my emotions. But i couldn't

I was terrified.

**Isabel POV**

We all watched as Luna lost her breath, standing, and knocking over the chair and then just running from the room in fear. We all stared and i jumped in surprise as the back door slammed shut. I felt a ripple in the air, knowing she had shifted and was long gone.

"Um," Paul said, clearly as taken aback as the rest of us.

I frowned, forehead creasing and i pulled the books towards me. I stared at the pages she'd been flipping through, and tried to make sense of it all. "Can you read any of it?" Adam asked warily.

Everyone wore similar expressions of fear, and i wouldn't be surprised if i had the same one. For something to scare Luna that much, would terrify the rest of us. She wasn't easy to scare, not an incoherent for the hills level. I'd never seen her so afraid.

"I dont understand much of it," i said honestly, and then leaned in a little more. The letters shook, jumping around and almost reforming from one language to another. It was happening so quickly i couldn't really keep up with it. "I think this says something about the First Born War, a Mother's and her Guardian Creator," i frowned and then squinted, pushing for more power, "no, Mothers of Creation and their Guardians. Then something about the Final War, er, i mean, the War of Absolution."

"Is it a prophecy or just a legend, does it say?" Brandon urged, uneasy.

I frowned, watching the letters go back normal and sighed. I closed the book and then sat back heavily. My head was pounding painfully and i was exhausted. Reading that had really taken a lot of energy out of me. "No, i can't read anymore."

"What's a Mother of Creation?" Gwen asked confused.

We all shared looks, i've never heard of it, we all looked at Adam who held up his arms, "i'm drawing a blank too."

"Well Luna knows something, whatever it is scared the hell out of her," i said standing up. We all needed answers.

"I'll go see if i can find her, in the mean, can you cook? I'm freaking hungry," Paul said, standing and giving me a sheepish grin. He seemed as worried, only more worried about Luna then anything.

"Yeah, no problem," i said, going to the fridge. When i glanced back at the table, everyone had resumed the search for the rest of our pack. They were trying to track their patterns. It looked like it may be turning out well.

But that's how it usually goes right? One minute everything it going well and looking up, and then everything comes crashing down around you so fast you barely have enough time to save yourself.


	21. Complications

**Luna POV**

I sat on the ledge of the La Push cliffs, staring out across the icy waters. I wondered if it would be cold if i jumped into the ocean. At least if it was cold, the heat from Aleera would keep me warm. A growl rippled loudly, both in my mind and aloud.

Yeah, Aleera was not happy with me.

She thought i was being childish about what i'd learned reading the Hidden. She thinks that i should just man up and step up to the plate, especially because Isabel wasn't ready for this. You know, i was starting to get the feeling she knew all along _why_ we were so abnormal. She snorted aloud, and in my mind, disagreeing with me. No, she knew we were different, but not what exactly.

_Well you should've known, your the spirit aren't you_? I thought rolling my eyes. Sometimes it was weird, sharing a form with her. It was one thing to feel her prescence within me all the time, that was always comforting, like a limb that i just can't life without, like a head. Other times when we jostled for control of the wolf form, she won, especially we got in fights, well it wasn't winning so much, as i let her take over as much as she could without accidently sending us back to human form.

She growled at my question, not liking my tone i guess. I sighed, laying down and resting my head on my paws. I did not like this.

Even if it is my job to protect Isabel, which it has always been, how would starting a war protect _any_ of us? Aleera made a sort of purring sound and i grinned a little. Protecting that girl would be like trying to bring the dead back to life. Impossible, or at least highly probable. The girl was just a magnet for trouble.

But then if we did just accept what we were, that meant power right? With more power, the more i could take care of her, make everyone safe, but above all, her and Paul. And how the hell was i able to imprint? You know, that kind of just contradicts everything. I'm born to protect Isabel, but then i go and imprint and now i'm not sure who i'm suppose to protect more. This whole damn thing was royally fucked up.

I heard movement behind me and then Paul's scent overwhelmed me as he came to stand over me. I glanced up, staying exactly as i was and Paul did the shape shifter equivalent of raising his eyebrows at me. I felt like a pup beneath him, he was three times my size, and the boy got bigger everyday.

He made a whining sound and then nuzzled me and laid down on top of me. i let out a back of surprise, and he laughed at me when i tried to wiggle out from under him. But i was stuck, and that just made him laugh harder.

I gave up and just laid feeling as though i was doing the worst imitation of a pancake. I whined a little and he stood up, nudging my stomach and then tilted his head at me. i rolled my eyes, but stood up anyways.

We were running through the woods when both of us caught onto a weird sort of human smell, but it was unusual, kind of like mints or something. I frowned and then veered off in the general direction of Forks. Paul fanned out a bit but we stayed within seeing range.

We came across a small almost unseen road and at the bend of the small road sat a single vehicle. It was a military truck. Three of them, but i sensed more then that even. I sniffed the truck unsure and then heard someone talking. I ducked, wondering what the hell military was doing here. And why were they hiding?

I watched a man dressed in the usual classic soldier attire walk by, not even glancing or sensing me. As he continued walking by i noticed something else. A huge metal box, the ones that you see on transports. I heard someone swear in that direction and suddenly began to wonder who was in there. A large bang sounded from inside of it, but it didn't even look like it dented.

I made my way towards cautiously, and as i inhaled i got two vampires scents, no three, they were light too, barely noticeable unless you strained to pick up on them. I looked around, where did Paul go?

I inhaled more deeply as i got closer, and then frowned as i barely recognized the scents. There were Cullen's in there, Edward, Alice and Rosalie by the looks of it. Someone else, someone from the La Push pack, but i didn't recognize them at all.

I heard a loud growl somewhere and i looked around cautiously. I heard a low whine now, and a lot of movement south so i turned and went that way.

A few dozen soldiers were standing around Seth, who looked terrified and confused. Have of them shot at them, but they weren't using guns. They were tranquilizer guns. He went down almost instantly, and as he did, several of them lifted him up and moved into a glass box. They sealed it and then lifted him into a small go cart looking thing. Where were they taking him? Why?

I heard another loud roar, only to see Paul come running out of the bushes and straight at them. I panicked, and was about to run out at the same time, but it wouldn't make a difference. If we both got hit with that gun, than we'd both be useless. Who would tell the others?

They shot at him, but was a huge wolf compared to Seth, older too. It took twice as many to put him down and he managed to kill two of the soldiers before he actually hit the ground unconscious. The kids got heart, but we needed smarts right now.

I turned to run, only to come face-to-face with about six soldiers having snuck up on me. I stared at them curiously, trying not seem threatening. "This isn't like the others, orders?" one man said, all of them keeping there weapons trained on me.

I looked to both my left and right, but more of them were closing in on me. I could really use my hands right now. But what if they saw who i was? I could hear several behind me as well. I took a deep breath and then willed my body back to it's human form.

All of them gasped and stared as i stood up totally naked. That was a little embarassing, "take her too," one man said smirking.

"I dont fucking think so," i said and then shifted my center of gravity and then jumped up into the air and up into the trees. Only two darts hit me, i pulled them out and whipped them back at them, hitting one in the throat and another in the eye. I pulled my body up another branch as they continued firing, but the branches were thick and leafy, it was a pretty good cover.

I ran away from the center of the tree and straight off a branch. I caught another one and kept moving that way. I got cut on a lot of trees but i was trying to get at the cart that had Paul and Seth.

They weren't as fast as me, and i watched one guy trip on a tree, falling into someone else. I burst out laughing as they tumbled and even the rest of them found that a little amusing. I kept moving though and when i got to the cart i flew straight onto the top of it. I pulled the man from the passenger side out, and hit him twice, breaking his nose and shoving him onto the ground. A gun shot went off, throught the roof and right in between two of my fingers.

I slipped in through the passenger side and then kicked him out hard. Then i was driving.

"Seth, wake up!" i said slamming my arm against his case. He made a weird moaning sound and i sped up a tad and then slammed on the brakes, sending both of the cases straight into the back of my seat. They jostled and then Seth jumped up, smashing his head on the top of his cage. Paul didn't even stir, but i hadn't expected him too.

He whined at me, and pawed at the glass. But he couldn't break through, it hadn't occurred to me that the glass should've broken when he hit his head on the roof of it.

"Dont worry, were going to get out of here," i promised. I pushed off and straight into the woods, i looked around for the keys, i had a very bad idea, but it was the only idea i had. I just hoped they wouldn't follow.

I noticed a small set on the ground and groaned as i realized that there were half a dozen keys on them and any of them could've been the one for the cages. "Seth, I'm getting you out first, alright?" he nodded vigorously. "I want you to stay out of sight and warn everyone! I dont know who these people are, but they certainly know what there doing, be careful, okay?"

He nodded again and then he made a loud yipping sound as the cart flew off of the cliffs and straight into the water.

I glanced backwards, seeing six of the strange men standing on the edge watching us plummet.

I crawled out and onto the roof and then pushed off. The cart hit the water and i dove in beside it and straight at the cages.

I went through four of the keys before i was finally able to get Seth out. By then we had hit the very bottom of the ocean. It was really freaking cold down here. He got out and i pointed away from the cliffs and on an angle, and then tried to show him to get out of the water at the river. I must've looked ridiculous doing this, but he nodded, at least he understood what i was getting at. Then he was gone.

I moved to Paul's cage, and began testing the keys out when the same one for Seth's didn't work. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling upwards and then pushed as hard as i could. I was starting to feel light headed.

I gasped loudly as i broke through the surface and then pulled him towards the shoreline. I set him down, and began to perform CPR when i couldn't get him to breathe or wake up. "Paul, we need to get out of here, come on, wake up, please," i said, and he began coughing, water spilling out of his lungs and onto the sand. But he just passed out a moment later.

I looked around, finding nothing but guns and soldiers. "What, no more tranquilizers?" i said coldly, "and i was only just starting to have some fun."

"Dangerous little girl aren't you?" one man said smirking triumphantly.

"You have no idea," i hissed furiously. "First chance i get, i'm going to rip your throat out," i vowed.

"Where your going, you'll be so chained up, that the next time you see me, i'll be there to put a bullet in you," he said grinning excitedly.

"Whatever gets you through the night," i said icily.

"Take her down."

**Isabel POV**

We'd finished breakfast and everything else when the entire pack crashing through our doors. Seth looked completely freaked out and nauseous. "They shot at us! They took Luna and Paul!" Seth blurted out.

"What? Who did?" i asked standing and looking at Sam for answers.

"A group of military soldiers were combing through the woods, i think they were looking for the wolves specifically, but Seth says that he smelt some of the Cullen's close by," he said wearily.

"They shot at us with dart guns! Luna showed up and hijacked the go cart thing and then drove off a cliff. I think they still have her and Paul, he was still out cold when she got me out," he said shifting uncomfortably.

I stood, and grabbed the phone, dialling the Cullen's. "Hello?" Carlisle's voice greeted me.

"Where is Edward?" i asked in a rush.

"Hunting, with Alice and Rosalie, are you coming by?"

I felt my heart stutter and a pain in my chest, "a group of soldiers have taken Luna and Paul, they were in the woods at the time. Seth says that he picked up on some of your scents."

"Are you sure Bella? Human soldiers dont have the technology strong enough to hold us," he said uneasily.

"They do now," i said gut twisting.

"I will look into it, in the meantime you should stay out of the woods."

"I know."

"Have you heard anything on the Council? They started a movement against your Pack," he warned.

"With Luna kidnapped by the army for God only knows what, it's safe to say we have bigger problems then that right now."


	22. Underestimating Humans

**Isabel POV**

A minute later Sam, myself, Adam, Jake and Seth had all left the house in a small group. We piled into the mercedes and Seth drove us as close to the field they'd been grabbed in as he could. We'd decided to dress like civilians and pretend we were just hikers. It was a short walk but about three minutes before we got there a helicopter passed us overhear, and it was really low too. We all shared uneasy looks as we ducked out of sight.

"We need to hurry," Jake said, Seth nodded and we picked up the pace.

We all got low on the ground, each of us climbing trees to watch. There were several huge trucks in the middle of the field. Paul looked to be in some kind of glass case. But according to Seth, wolves couldn't break through them.

They set the case on the top of a huge metal box, and it opened up, but only enough for the box and nothing else. As soon as it was in, it was sealed shut.

Edward was in that box, i could feel him.

Luna stood stalk still, about a dozen men surrounding her all with guns. She just looked amused. "Why aren't the sedatives working on her?" i heard someone ask, someone with authority, probably the commanding officer or something, to a doctor.

"I'm not sure, they should've set in a long time ago. She must be stronger then the five's," whatever that meant.

"I can hear you, you know," she said smirking at the whispering pair. "I can also smell your arousal, you know, if you gave me some goddamn clothes like i'd asked you to, this wouldn't be an issue."

His face went bright red and he stuttered a reply, "you also wouldn't feel humilated in front of your unit right about now." A few of them chuckled, and some just glared, other's didn't care.

"No one's going to give you anything if you keep it up," he said furiously. "Where your going, you'll be buried so deep underground, clothes will be as a distant dream to you."

"Yeah, that's all i need, a bunch of ugly, horny old men claiming to do research just poke at me while i'm naked. God you humans are fucked up, you know that?" Now everyone glared at her.

A few of us chuckled at that, she always did know how to keep her cool in situations like this, and even make it seemingly funny. Though mostly just because she was mouthy and enjoyed pissing people off.

"Want to see a cool trick?" she asked tilting her head at the surrounding men.

"Uh-oh," i said warily, i knew that look. She was going to do something stupid.

None of them said anything, but watched her suspiciously, and they all backed up a foot, not that, that would make much of a difference. She was tricky that way. She'll make you think you were steps ahead, but really your three steps backwards.

"I bet i can set fire to everyone here without needing to move an inch," she said grinning darkly.

"You a werewolf, nice try," one of them scoffed.

"Oh baby, i'm much more then that," she said a sort of dark look in her eyes.

"Luna no," i hissed, loud enough for her to hear. She paused, tilting her head, "your not killing a bunch of humans. Just find out where there taking you and we'll bust you out."

"Maybe some other time," she said reluctantly.

"Your sisters kind of nuts," Jake muttered and i nodded. She was.

"So Dr. Jekyll, where are you taking little ol' me anywho?" she asked curiously, turning to give a full view of her naked body. Smooth, i thought rolling my eyes.

"It's Dr. Burkov," he said a little wide eyed. "A research facility, it doesn't matter where."

"But it's clearly in Russia, i mean, your all obviously Russian, you just reek of it. That feeling to dominate and control everything, fighting to be on top in a world that we own and not you. That's why you showed up here, is it not? You want more power?"

"You own the world do you?" one of them said amused.

"Of course, your at the bottom of the food chain, the only reason you succeeded in capturing all of us is numbers. You also have the advantage of being overlooked because your human. Now in a fair fight, no weapons, and even in my own human form, i could take on a dozen of you without breaking a sweat. So yes, between my species and yours, your nothing but strength and numbers."

She said it so logically, that it stumped a few of them. She was right though.

"I sincerely doubt your the superior species. We've evolved over thousands of years, look at you, far and few, were also the most intelligent," the Doctor said as if she were wrong.

"We dont need to evolve anymore then we already have. How much stronger do we need to get? And we do over time, but we understand the importance of this earth, unlike you. You may have intelligence, but things your just learning today, we learned a hundreds of years ago. Knowledge is power Dr. Burkov and the things i know, you could never dream of."

"Are you saying your over a hundred years old?" he asked skeptically.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said grinning now.

"The chopter is ready," a man said to the commanding officer. He nodded and then they ordered her to get into the giant box.

"You could say please you know, and im not getting into that thing without something to wear," she said darkly. Someone through what looked like hospital scrubs at her and she pulled them on and then climbed up onto the top of the crate.

It opened up and she dropped down into it, and then i heard her laugh a little from inside, i could hear say something along the lines of, "ha! Your ass got kidnapped too!"

We watched as the helicopter lowered to the crate and then it was attached by several of the soldiers. I kept watching the C.O though, hoping he would drop some hint other then Russia. "We'll release a sedative into the filtering system of the crate, hopefully put them down until we get them locked up at the facility."

"How many more do we need?"

"We have enough for now. If the treatment fails, we may have to return for others," treatment of what?

The helicopter was gone, and slowly they packed up. "Come on, we need more intel," i said to the group, dropping down into the field and then rushing towards the last car. It left and then i broke through the trees and ran straight for the road.

As the last one began to pass i stood in front of it and as it got to me, i slammed my hands into the edge of the hood and it flipped over me. "Bella!" Jake said appalled.

"When a bunch of humans threaten to do experiments on my sister and mate, i tend react badly," i said coldly, and moved to the upside down truck. Two soldiers crawled out and i knocked both of them out.

"Help me get them back to the house, and get rid of this," i said gesturing at the truck.

"What are you planning on doing with them?" Seth asked nervously.

"I told you, i need more intel."

"Your not going to torture them are you?" Adam asked frowning.

"Only if they dont tell me what i want to know," i said shrugging. They shared uneasy looks, but did as i said. I knew Sam wouldn't disagree, he kind of sadistic if you ask me. Not to mention Paul was his responsibility and it was his job to get him back.

**Luna POV**

"Oh great it's you," Rosalie said sarcastically as i dropped into the box.

"I know, bet your glad im here to save the day huh?" i said smirking. She just rolled her eyes and i turned to the cases holding Paul and someone else.

"What's your name?" i asked the girl, she couldn't have been more then eleven or twelve. She was a shifter? Weird.

"Cassie," she said quietly, bottom lip trembling slightly.

"Well Cassie my name is Luna," i said moving towards her cage.

"Pretty name," she said eyes watering a little. "i want to go home."

"Me too," i said looking at her lock. "Want to tell me how you managed to end up in here?"

"I got lost, my stupid brother wanted to go find the monsters that Uncle Charlie was talking about. Then i couldn't find him and i got mad."

"Anger triggers the change," Edward said, coming to stand next to me.

"Do you really think there monsters Cassie?" i asked curiously, looking for something to open the key with.

"No, not really, nothing wrong with being different," she said hesitantly. "Can i come out of here?"

"I'm trying," i looked at Alice and Rosalie, "either of you wearing a push up bra?"

"Why?" Alice asked confused.

"i need the underwire, and a ring," i added thoughtfully. I could make some kind of lock picking thing. Can't be so hard right?

"No," Rosalie said glaring.

"Either give it to me or i'll take it, your choice," i said coldly. She just glared, but unclipped her bra and tossed it at me without actually having to remove her shirt. Edward held out a hand at Alice and she glared, but took her wedding band off.

I foguth with the wire for a moment, before managing to hook the ring into it tightly enough without it moving at all. I set to work trying to unlock the door and after about an hour of cursing and frustration i finally got it.

She jumped out, tackling me in a surprising hug, "thank you!"

"No problem, they left clothes over there, they might be big on you, but it beats sitting around in your birthday suit," then i started to unlock Paul's cage.

"So why weren't you dosed up full of morphine?" Edward inquired, sitting down next to Cassie who was sitting beside me.

"They did, they didn't use enough i guess. I was only out for a few minutes, long enough to get me back into the field. The second time, it just burned up inside of me, it was pointless."

"I dont think that's a good thing," Alice said from across the room.

"Why?" i asked skeptically.

"Because if there moving us to a facility full of doctors and scientists, that means experiments. Now, i dont know about you, but the last i checked, crap like that hurts," i froze, thinking that over. _Crap, she was right. _

"Whatever, worry about that later," i muttered, and then with a click Paul was free. But he was sleeping soundly.

I shook my head at him and then shook him lightly. "Paul," i saidn a sing song kind of voice. He snored a little and Cassie giggled. i smiled and then shook him some more. "Paul," i said a little louder. "Damn it Paul, wake up!" i shouted at him and he startled awake, jumping up and then hitting his head hard.

Cassie burst out laughing again and i chuckled. He looked around confused, and then turned to me. "I have no idea," i said shrugging and leanaing back, i nodded at the small pile of clothes in the corner and he shifted back, dressing quickly.

He gave me a hug and a light kiss and i explained to him what's happened while he was out. We all sat around theorizing for the next little while. Cassie fell asleep with her head in my lap as i ran my hands through her hair soothingly. Paul just watched me in a sort of amused fascinated way.

Then the crate stopped shaking and we were set down on a hard surface. We all stood and i kept Cassie behind me once i woke her up. The door opened.


	23. Interrogations

**Luna POV**

Outside of our little portable cage, stood two dozen men armed with both tranquilizer guns and the normal kind. I could smell the silver though and something else, some kind of the chemical. All of us noticed it.

"What your probably smelling is a highly effective contagion that specifically locates inhuman species, if you choose not to behave, we'll dose every single one of with the virus and you'll all be dead within the hour," a scientist said.

"Great, just fucking wonderful, you know, i'm really starting to hate humans," i muttered lowly. No one reacted, probably too freaked out.

"One at a time, you'll exit the holding crate and escorted into the building," he said next, once we'd all gauged how screwed we were. He pointed at Alice who looked like a deer in headlights.

"Do as they say, they're not lying, they've tested the virus on other's," Edward said uneasily. She let out a quick breath and took slow steps as she walked out.

Then she was surrounded by four men, all of them having guns trained on her. Several more appeared, replacing the one's who'd left with her. He pointed at Rosalie next, and she just glared and walked out, least she was fearless. Me? I thought i was going to starting screaming hysterically any second.

He looked at Edward next, and he left, a blank expression on his face. He startled in surprise suddenly, probably reading someone's thoughts. Whatever it was, didn't seem very good. Then he glanced back at me for a moment, and very quietly he said, "they were sent to find you specifically, the rest of us were just a bonus."

Paul tensed, and his eyes went wide, they stared at Paul. "I'll be fine, go, and please dont do anything rash," he nodded reluctantly, walking out.

"Send the girl," the scientist said.

Cassie let out a quiet scared sob, clinging to me. "She's just a kid, let her stay with me. She'll be too hard to control without my help," i said, keeping her shielded.

Several of them talked silently, and then nodded once. "Any sign of trouble and she's dead," she sobbed again, and i took her hand, leading her out slowly.

We walked into the huge cement building silently. It was cold here, really cold. I kept Cassie under my arm, and she wrapped her arms around my waist, holding me as we were led down a corridor.

We entered a room of prison cells, all made of that same glass that had been used on the cages. A door closed behind us, and then Cassie broke down. I tried not to cringe, and just wrapped my arms around her. She sobbed loudly and i led us to the bed, where we laid down. She ended up crying herself to sleep.

We both startled awake when a voice broke through on a speaker above us. "Separate and face the wall on opposite sides of the room," i gave her a nod and we both turned away from each other, doing as we were told.

_Man this really sucked._

I was cuffed in thick metal, and then shoved out of the room, the door closing behind me. Cassie watched me leave fearfully and then she was out of sight. I ended up in what looked like an interrogation room.

I sighed and sat down.

Two more people entered once i had sat down, one in usual doctor attire and the other in a usual work clothing. "So your name is Luna, correct?"

I gave him a bewildered confused look, "my name isn't Luna."

They shared confused looks, then they slid a picture across the table. I stared at it, a picture of us getting off of the plane when we'd gone to ambush the Council's celebration. "Is this you?"

"Nope," i said popping the 'p' and grinning, "so whose this 'Luna' you speak of?"

"Your Luna," he said confused.

"Give me a last name, maybe that'll help," i said amused.

"We dont know her last name, your last name," the older of the two said, the scientist.

"So let me see if i got this correct then. You ambushed a bunch of mythological creatures in search for one person specifically and you know nothing about her?" i asked in disbelief. "Then you kidnap a bunch of us, thinking you have the right person, and you dont."

"Stop lying, we know exactly who you are," the younger man said annoyed.

"And who am i exactly?"

"How about a freak of nature?"

"I'm not a freak of nature, that suggests that i'm a rarity or a mutation. I'm not, being what i am is genetic, the opposite of an anomaly," i said dismissively.

"How many of your kind would you say there is?" he asked next, neither of them knowing how to respond to what i'd said.

"How the hell should i know? I dont keep tabs on other people," i said in disgust, "i have better things to do than that."

"A rough estimate then," he said and i rolled my eyes.

"Look asshole, i dont know what you expect to accomplish by bringing a bunch of us out here. But you sure as hell wont get a single thing out of any of us. Where we all may be natural enemies, every single supernatural in this world has a common one. Humans, so quite frankly, all i have to say is you can take your questions and stick 'em where the sun dont shine."

They gave me angry looks, "well in that case we'll just have to prep for surgery, maybe you'll be a little more chatty when you get a taste of compound S-2. A special little formula made specifically for animals like you to transfer your loyalty to those with S-1."

I stared at him, totally lost, "what? Speak english."

"Put simply, were going to turn you into a nice little soldier for a special kind of army," i smirked, amused.

"Good luck with that."

"We need luck, we have science on our side," he said smirking as he stood.

"No, you have ego's the size of the empire state building one your side. That an arrogance, how can you even get through a door with that much ego?" i asked curiously.

"See you in the morning," they said continuing to smirk at me. They left. No one came in to get me.

I stood and then yanked hard on the cuffss. They didn't break, but the bar on the table that the guards had attached me to broke in half. I went to the window, taping on it to judge how thick it was. It was thick.

Then something sprayed into the room, like a big compressed air can. I turned, watching a greyish cloud of mist sweep through the room. It continued to leak out in waves, falling onto the floor. The more gas was released the more the room filled.

"Oh shit," i said nervously.

I turned around, looking for something to break through the window with. There wasn't even a handle on this side of the door. I threw my fist into glass as hard as i could and it cracked a little. I shook my hand, pain searing my nuckles, "mother-," i bit down on my tongue and ripped the table from the platform it was screwed into. i smashed it against the mirror, and it cracked a little more. Then i was collapsing and coughing. A second later i was swimming in a sea of darkness.

**Isabel POV**

I tipped the freezing bowl of water over their heads and both of them jumped up, finding themselves chained down. "Morning gentlemen," i said in an icy voice.

"Who are you?" one asked, fear in his eyes.

"I dont think you have the right to ask about me. I'm going to make something very clear to the both of you, i'm incredibly pissed off right now, and i tend to get a little hungry when i'm mad," i said, eyes flashing and they both pulled back a little scared. I blinked, letting my eyes return to normal. "You and your unit did something very unwise. Now I dont care if you were just following orders, You took my sister, her mate, my mate and several of his family, who also happen to be mine. I want to know where."

"We can't tell you that," one man stuttered out.

"Can't or wont?" Sam asked from behind me, a cold look in his eyes.

"Both, we'll me executed for treason," one whispered.

"That's the last thing you should be worried about. Most governments are opposed to torture as part of an interrogation. But i wouldn't be surprised to hear you and your friends were doing it to my family, so why not keep the playing field even?" i said eyebrows raised.

They stared at me, terrified and i couldn't help the smirk that crossed my lips. This would be easy. Now, i have never tortured a human before. Not really even anyone non-human. I have however watched both Luna, my father and my older brother do it.

When you go looking for intel from some other creature, they wont break, so you dont even bother giving them the option. You kind of just, well, kick their ass until they give in. Sometimes that takes a while. Humans weren't the same way. They can't think past current pain, whereas we are trained to.

"Bella i-," i cut Sam off with a look.

"You dont want to watch, then get out."

He relented and i turned back to the two men. "Last chance."

"We can'-," i cut him off throwing my open palm forward and into his nose, effectively breaking it.


	24. Help Me

**Isabel POV**

It wasn't long before they started talking. I felt incredibly guilty, but i gave them the option. We'd even separated them, telling both of them their partner was dead and that they were next. But it was necessary.

I was leaning against basement table when the upstairs door opened. Gregory, the chattier of the two tensed, his heart sky rocketing erratically. I eyed Brandon, who glanced at the beaten human with a sort of amused look. "We found Dr. Burkov's house, his family history, medical records. Unfortunately, his research facility is at an undisclosed location," he said, handing me about half a dozen papers. Some had pictures or current close family relatives. I noticed his teenage daughter that still lived with him. His son was married, and currently living outside of Russia.

I glanced at Gregory, "do you have any coordinates to share?"

He trembled a little, "that's classified, only the captain knew. We were just supposed to follow."

"The fuck? You were airlifted out of there, how can you not know where your own military base is?" he let out a shaky breath now, shaking like a leaf. Brandon gave me a sort of odd look, like he was both surprised and impressed.

"We were told this morning what our orders were. We were lifted from the military based, the research facility was located somewhere else. We weren't told what the end destination was," he said his gaze flickering from Brandon to me.

"Where's the military base?" i asked, eyebrows raised. Chances were there be an office there with the location of the research facility.

Once he gave us the coordinates for the base, we went onto to other subjects. "What do they want with us?"

"They aren't here for you exactly," he said nervously, even more so then before.

"What are you talking about?" i asked eyes narrowed. I had a very bad feeling now.

"We were commissioned to find a specific werewolf. Um," i groaned, "Luna."

I sifted through the papers as i struggled to keep myself calm and he stuttered the entire time i did so. "We didn't know exactly who she was. W-we were just given photos of her. We were al-also given physical characteristics of her second form."

I closed my eyes, turning away from him suddenly. I gripped the ledge of the table and the wood came apart after a moment of heavy breathing. I heard him whimper slightly behind me, and i took a deep breath, letting the crushed wood fall from my hands. It clattered to the floor.

"Do you know why?" i asked, trying to keep the rage from my voice, and failing in the process. The government had hunted down my fucking sister. Every single person who had something to do with that was very much dead. I wasn't going to be the only person that felt that way either.

"No, th-they know she isn't a n-normal werewolf," i left, turning the light off behind me.

I got upstairs, everyone waiting expectantly and i felt my fists clench and unclench. "They were sent to get Luna specifically, they know she isn't normal," i ground out and then left the living room.

"Isabel, wait, hold on," Nate said rushing after me. He spun me around and i glared, eyes flashing angrily. "Were all angry, but we need you focused not pissed off. You need to calm down and think rationally." That just sent me over the edge.

I hit him. He went down, covering his mouth and then the others filed in. "What the hell Isabel," Adam said angrily, rushing to Nate's side and kneeling beside him.

I just glared even more and stormed out of the house. I got into the car, pulling out of the driveway and just drove. Who were they to tell me to calm down? My mate and my sister have been stolen from me by Russian scientists! God knows what kind of condition they'll be in by the time we finally get to them.

We had to go all the way to some military base, pray none of us dies attacking it. Someone was bound to get hurt, and then we had to find the location or a remote research facility and who knows what kind of weapons they have. Who knows what might be wrong with them already. They could be tortured, or worse, experimented on, which was liklier then the former. I mean, what else could a bunch of scientists want with werewolves? Reform them to captivity, put them in a zoo? Doubtful.

What if we got them back and there was irrepairable damage, what if someone died? Holy shit, what if one of them was already dead?

I came to a park, having gripped the steering wheel so tightly it dented into two hand prints. "Fuck!" i shouted, punching the dashboard and effectively shoving my hand through it. The car shut off instantly, and i glared hatefully. "Son of a bitch!" i shouted just as loudly when it didn't come back on. I had liked this car.

A moment later, startling me out of my rage and ranting, smoke lifted from the seams of the hood. "Uh-oh," i mumbled, unbuckling my seat belt. Then flames started lifting from beneath the metal.

"Crap," i tugged again at the belt, it didn't budge, "oh crap." I pulled again and then just ripped it as hard as i could. My hand shot upwards as the metal rod came apart and i hit my knuckles on the window.

I glanced back through the window shield, which was covered in flames and smoke. I pulled at the door handle, and i continued pulling when it too didn't open, "of freaking course." I hesitated when i reached for the car keys. Somehow hitting that little innocent seemed like a horrible idea.

"To hell with this," i muttered and punched the window. I crawled out, cutting my side on some of the glass. I staggered up, staring for a moment and then i took off running in the opposite direction of the car. A moment later it exploded and wave swept through the air, sending me sprawling to the ground.

I turned, watching a cloud of smoke and fire hit the sky. Then i watched as a rod fell from the air and down on me. I rolled, and it struck down where i had been less then a second ago. I stumbled up heart pounding, as my wide eyed gazed stayed on the seat belt rod.

I turned slowly, "my car," i whispered watching hopelessly as the beautiful vehicle burned up. I looked around, unsure of where i was. I couldn't shift because there might still be soldiers running around in the woods. Well this sucked.

I sighed, pulling my hood up and began walking. I crossed my arms, sighing yet again as it began to pour.

I had been walking for about ten minutes when another car pulled up. I stared at it uneasily, wondering why it looked so familiar. The black car came to a stop, and Angela rolled down the window. "Need a lift?"

"Yes, thank you," i said relief flooding through me. The last thing i needed was a wolf hunt when they realized my car was now dead and gone.

"Is that your car back there?" she asked frowning.

I pouted a little, nodding, "yeah, that was my car, or the family car, whatever."

"Yikes, glad you got out of there," she said giving me a small smile. "So where have you been the last while? Your never in school, Charlie said you moved out."

"Yeah, my sister kind of reappeared and we moved in together in La Push," i said getting a little guarded.

"I didn't think Charlie had any other children," she said giving me an odd look.

Oh shit, i so did not want to deal with this crap right now. Come up with some elaborate lie and then convince her and everyone else who came asking. I settled on just telling the truth, Angela was trustable and if i asked her to keep it to herself, i got the feeling she would. Unless of course someone had a gun on her, but i didn't see that happening anytime soon.

"He doesn't, Charlie's not my father Angela," her eyes went wide and she just grinned.

"I know, i just wanted to see if you'd lie about it or not," i blinked, as her words registered in my mind.

"How could you know something like that?" i asked suspiciously.

"I've seen Isabella, Charlie's real daughter, i've met her," she said amused, "my family isn't all that average either."

I gazed at her darkly, taking in her scent as i deciphered the little puzzle in front of me. She waited for me to figure it out on my own, "you smell human."

"You do too," she said amused. I rolled my eyes, of course i'd smell human to another human. They've described us as having a slightly earthy somehow warm smell. Probably all the heat we give off. Vampires, like Edward, tended to smell sort of sweet, or like oranges, it differs.

But still, Angela remained silent, waiting for me to figure it out on my own. I came up blank, finally she said in exasperation, "use your Sight Bella."

"My what?" i asked frowning confused, then i clued in, "your a witch?"

"I'm a Seer, there's a big difference," she said a little offended.

Seers, Witches of every varity, the Psi's and Sangs, yeah, they didn't get along much. Because to the human world, and generally in our world, they all fell under the same title, 'Witch'. Then it branched off into sub-categories, like the term 'Shifter' was pretty general, which is where the La Push pack, my Pack and even those who can turn into other people, it was more of a Glamour, but it all felt and looked real. Didn't smell real though. Scents never change, at least not by much.

"Use your Sight to see me," i felt my forehead crease as i struggled to understand what exactly she meant. Did she mean the whole aura thing i kept getting. Which was appearing more and more, and yet always left after i got a good look at it. I wonder if there was a way to block that, it was really confusing sometimes.

She pulled over and i felt my guard go up even more. She wouldn't attack me, she must know i'm stronger then her. I still felt as though i could trust her, as much as you could trust a human. But she was a Seer, so that changed things a little.

"I'm not a witch," i said frowning.

"No, but you have Sight, i know you do, you and your sister do. Concentrate, try to see me, all of me," i frowned uncertain of what she was asking. See her? "Bella, it's not that hard to do. Just breathe, focus on seeing everything about me. Everything. Just let it come naturally."

"First i need to know how you know, no one knows but Luna, and she's," i lost my breath a little, gut clenching as i thought of my sister. I needed my sister.

"I know, she's gone. i saw it, but try it'll be easier to find your sister, just baby steps," i remained skeptical. But i said i would try this, so what the hell.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Whenever i needed to focus and relax at the same time, i closed my eyes first. The idea was contradictory. Concentrating and relaxing were not words that generally went together.

I let out a low calming breath as i locked onto my other senses, taking in every sound around me. The light purr or the engine, the rain tapping away, the sounds of the waves from the ocean. Then i inhaled a little, gathering the smells around me. Angela's pomegranate shampoo, her coconut lotion, and the smell of food, probably from earlier today.

I took another breath, and as i exhaled, i opened my eyes. There she was, just sitting there patiently watching me curiously. But i could _see _her, really see her. She had a slight golden shadow around her, sort of pulsating on her. I watched it jumble a little, as if there were waves causing it to move. But it wasn't a strong golden, sort of a faded yellow, but it had that gentle shine about it. This was the longest the aura had ever formed.

A moment it later it just blinked out, i continued to stare though. "You said i can find my sister with the Sight?"

"Perhaps, but as far as your power goes, you can't track her from long distances. Once your probably within the same area, just follow her, search out her aura, her wolf might be easier considering that's more spiritual then your sister herself," i nodded in agreement. Luna wasn't much for spiritual unless you pushed her to come to term with that kind of stuff. She'd been surprisingly accepting of her recent changes.

"Why are you helping the Arizona pack, there's a hit out on us," i said all over suspicion setting in. A Seer would know something like that.

"Bella, were friends, at one point we were best friends," she said, a hurt look in her eyes. "My family doesn't mess with the politics of the Otherworld. My brother married a girl named Marabeth from the reservation about twelve years ago and she had twins. Cassandra and Casson, there missing."

"Missing," i repeated, unsure of what she was getting at.

"i saw Cassie last night in a dream, she's locked in some kind of building, she shifted for her first time the day your sister and the others were taken. Can you help her?"

I was at a loss for words now. She had a shape shifter niece and nephew that had been taken with Luna and Edward. "Is that all you know?" i asked uneasily.

"I know you and your sister aren't normal werewolves, please, find her, i know you can," she said pleadingly, eyes watering.

I hesitated, "alright, Angela, i'll bring her home, but i can't guarantee what kind of condition she'll be in."

She nodded give me a wobbly smile and then pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you Bella, really, i-," she cut out letting out a slight sob, and i tightened my embrace a little. "Just, just thank you, for trying."

"I'll bring her home, no matter what," i vowed, "i'll bring them all home."

**Luna POV**

I woke up back in my cell. Cassie was hovering over me and i frowned a little. "Are you okay, you dont look very good," she said, forehead creasing with worry.

"Now that you mention it," i said, flying off the bed and almost knocking her over in the process. I went straight for the toilet, vomitting heavily. Mostly water and stomach acid though. That tasted horrible.

She hovered over me and i gave her a small smile. Then that stupid commanding voice that made me want to rip their throat out sounded. "Separate, face opposite walls."

We did so, after i gave her an encouraging smile. The door opened, revealing a doctor of some sort. "Promise to behave, im the only one keeping you alive right now."

I turned to him, crossing my arms with a void unimpressed look on my face. "You really think so, dont you?"

He just gave me a smile, "i've inserted a new gene therapy, it's had fantastic results on human subjects. And extraordinary results on you."

I moved instantly, rushing him and shoving him up against the wall, gripping his throat. I lifted him off the ground, and his oxygen vanished. He gripped my hand and a red dot appeared on my shirt. I didn't move at all. I just gave him a cool amused look, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "now listen very carefully little human. Your nothing, if not mad. I am not a subject for you to toy with, none of us is. I can assure you there will be legions of armies against you just for thinking of experimenting on Others. Everyone in this building, anyone who has ever helped your cause, is going to be tracked down and we are going to rip their limbs off, one by one."

"You'll die without my help," he choked out, "the lesions in your mind are unstable. You'll die without this."

A small silver canister about the size of a mars bar clattered to the ground noisely. I set him down slightly, keeping a grip on him. "What is that?"

"It's what keeps the new gene cells in check, it's administed on a daily basis, without it, the cells mutate, and eventually kills the host, you'd die faster if you haven't been on it for at least a month," i narrowed my eyes at it slightly. I had felt unusual the moment i had woken up. But i couldn't place how exactly. It was like the oddest clarity, the moment that door opened and revealed a doctor, i knew exactly what i was going to do.

"What have you done to the others?" i asked turning back to him. I felt my eyes flash dangerously and he shook a little bit.

"Just the blonde girl, we've given her a cell change that gives her the ability to use feral sight," he said uneasily.

"Feral sight?" i repeated, not knowing what that meant at all. "Cats?"

"Yes, the sight of a panther, it'll allow her to see things the way they wood, it's to enhance further senses as well," i shook my head in disgust and then shoved him at the guards. I got the feeling i wouldn't get the chance to touch him again without being shot.

Cassie rushed at me, wrapping her arms around me, and i kept her under my right arm. "What do you want now?" he just gestured at the canister.

I lifted it up, and i pushed in the end, and at the other end, it opened up, revealing the inside of five smalls holes. I could see something beneath it. "Press it to your forearm and hit the plunger," he ordered, looking much more like a doctor and less so a scared human.

I stared at i in distaste, but did so anyways. I cringed at the feeling it send through me, and it left five puncture wounds in a cirle, the size of a dollar. I tossed it at them glaring darkly. I couldn't even trust what he was saying, but i didn't seem to have a lot of options. I also didn't feel like being dosed up with drugs again. Though in hindsight, i was glad they had been strong enough to keep me out.

"If you'll follow me you'll be allowed to eat with the other wolf," relief flooded through me, and i nodded once.

A dozen men surrounded us, though again, they allowed Cassie to stay with me. We were lead through a series of steel doors and hallways before coming to a set of double doors. They entered a code and we were released into what looked like a big white cafeteria/rec room. Paul sat at a table just glaring at the plate of food in front of him when he turned to us.

He stood instantly, knocking over the chair and rushed us. I let go of Cassie as he barreled into me. I laughed a little, calm flowing through me as it always did at his touch, but my eyes watered a little.

He buried his head in my hair, mumuring my name over and over again. "Are you okay, i smell blood," he said, and then just shook his head and kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him just as passionately, all of my fears melting away for the moment.

We broke away, both of us panting heavily and he gave me a last chaste kiss before, guiding me over to the table and nodding at Cassie to join us. She just looked amused having watched the very intense reunion.

"They've put something in me, um some kind of gene experiment, i dont know," i said shaking my head. He was keeping me in his arms and on his lap so i felt him tense instantly. "They've done it on humans before, to make better soldiers, by the sounds of it."

"They want you for the army?" he asked skeptically.

"I dont think so, they want me cooperative, but our kind doesnt work that way. I dont feel cooperative at all," he snorted slightly.

"When are you ever?" he asked rolling his eyes but smiling a little.

"Well the only thing they succeeded in doing is pissing me off, and," i leaned forward, grabbing one of the chocolate chip muffins laid out in front of me, "very hungry."

He chuckled, kissing my neck and shoulder, before taking his own muffin. Cassie was eating everything she could get her hands on. "So who else is a wolf?" she asked, eating some of the pasta.

"We can't share that kind of thing here. You'll meet everyone when we go home," i reassured her.

"When are we going home?" she asked quietly.

"When i come up with a plan, just give me some time to think," i said giving her a smile. "We'll get out of here."

"You sure about that? I've scented over fifty different guards so far, and this place is huge," he muttered quietly, i could barely hear him and i was on his lap.

I spoke back just as silently, "but you never took an elevator to get here. Were all on the same level, i dont know about the Cullen's. But i just need to feel out the place before i can make a good plan."

"What can i do to help?" he asked, kissing my shoulder and speaking into my hair.

"Count the number of doors you see, how many doctors you see or hear and try and figure out how many people may be above us and below us," i mumbled back behind the muffin. Cassie was just looking at us weirdly. "And if you can, try and memorize the codes for the doors, maybe the doctors, they probably have some kind of master key code, and if not, a metal disk thin enough to fit into the crack of a door."

"Oh is that all?" he asked sarcastically.

I just grinned, turning and straddling his lap. "If anyone can help me," i said, kissing him hard. I would take every moment i got with him, despite the crappy situation because things could go south very quickly.


	25. Decisions, Decisions

**Isabel POV**

When Angela had mentioned that her niece and nephew had both been kidnapped, I thought it was strange. It seemed like something was off about all of that, so I called Jake and told him to meet up at my place, because I had a plan.

"Did you always know what I was?" I asked Angela, both of us getting out of the car. I felt another creature near by and looked over into the west end of the yard. Seeing the barest movement, it was one of the La Push Pack. "Come on out, she's an Other." I didn't feel the need to specify what kind. Most people tried to avoid being too informative about their species, none of us really trusted anyone, but could you blame us?

Then Jake and Jared trotted out happily, as if coming to a party. I chuckled slightly, and just moved into the house, finding everyone else talking in the living room. Sounded like theorizing to me.

"Alright, find out where Burkov's daughter is, were going to use her to track down her father, maybe use her to trade for the others," my response was met with silence.

Everyone kind of just stared at me for a moment. "Seriously? You want to start kidnapping humans now?" Brandon asked a little uneasily.

"Why not, there kidnapping supernaturals and I doubt if the council is about to jump off their high horse just to help on principle," I said frowning, why was this an issue again?

"She's the daughter of a Russian military scientist, her face will be all over their news feeds, and possibly even on ours. We'll need to take precautions, now what's with the girl?" Gwen asked, nodding her head at Angela's, not in an entirely friendly way either.

"Play nice," Adam said in a bemused tone from beside her, bumping her shoulder with his.

"She's from our world, Jake, do you have new shifters?" I asked, when they'd finally trekked in wearing their usual post shifting clothes.

"Um, a little boy, we haven't been able to get him to change back yet, why?"

"His name Casson! Where is he? Take me to him," Angela said instantly, getting right up in front of Jake.

"What? Who are you?" Jake blurted out, taken by surprise with her sudden onslaught.

"Angela, she's a friend of mine, Casson and Cassandra, the wolves that shifted, they're her niece and nephew," I explained.

"Great, well Sam's talking to Michael and Marabeth now. We agreed it's probably best to leave out Cassie's current predicament. They wont get to see them until they've shifted back anyways. Some take longer than others."

"But he's okay?" she pressed on, just as intensely.

"Yes Angela, he's okay, can we move along?" I snapped.

"Would you calm down, your going to get everyone worked up," Cole said irritably.

"Fine," I snapped, again, I took a deep breath, "alright. Back to the point. Let's kidnap the guys daughter, agreed?"

"I'll track her down," Brandon said standing and exiting the room without another word.

"Where's your car?" Jake asked suddenly.

"It blew up," I mumbled, still bummed out about the whole ordeal. I changed the subject, "Once we take the girl, they're going to come to Forks to find us."

"What do you suggest?" Adam asked eyebrows raised.

"We clearly can't stay hear anymore, the Council may know where we are, it's time we've moved on," I said slowly, as to gage every ones reaction. No one looked surprised, even a little relieved.

"What does that mean, move on?" Jake asked uneasily.

I sighed, going to sit down on the couch, taking Brandon's seat. Everyone else made space, realizing Jake and Angela were staying. "We can't stay here Jake, there are too many people looking for us. Human or not."

"What about Edward?" he asked frowning, the unspoken 'and me' hanging in the air.

"Edward already knew it was getting more and more dangerous sticking around. Maybe, one all this is over, we can come back. But right now it's just not an option," I said honestly.

Luna knew we couldn't stay, as well as our family, despite having not been brought up yet. I'd already discussed our plans with Edward the evening of our return to Forks and he understood, also agreed without hesitance that he would join us. It's not like his family would miss me much now that they know who I am anyways. Maybe Esme and Carlisle would a bit, but I doubt if the others would.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked, trying not to look so wounded. I felt bad, I did. I liked Jake, he was always so good to me.

"Were going to split up for a while, I can't give you the details," I said shrugging apologetically. If the Council came looking, they'd go straight to the La Push pack for answers, I could put the rest of us in danger that way. We were going to split up into small pairs of groups of three and track down the rest of the pack members. Re-group every night to make sure were all still in one piece. What we hadn't talked about was whether or not Luna and I would be splitting up at all, I hoped not. I wouldn't be able to focus much is Luna wasn't around.

"Maybe," Jake hesitated, long enough for everyone to give him a weird look. "Maybe I can come?"

"Would you really want to? What about your dad?" I countered, unsure of how to take this suggestion. I would love it if Jake came with us, he was my best friend, well as close to a best friend as you could get outside of the pack. The kind of best friend Angela was to me.

"He's been hinting for me to make something for myself for weeks now. Let me help you," he said with a little more confidence in his voice. I bit my lip, glancing at my pack, each of whom had resigned themselves to blank expressions, thanks guys I thought rolling my eyes mentally. After a silent moment he added, "I want to learn things. The elders don't know a whole lot and Sam and the rest of us know even less."

"You'd be expelled from your pack," Adam said after another moment of silence.

"What does that mean?" Jake asked, surprised and a little wary of the answer.

"It means, you wont belong to the La Push pack, you'd belong to ours. Not that were much of a pack anymore," Connor explained, snorting slightly at the end comment.

"And you'd have to submit to our pack leader," Cole said a heartbeat after his twin had spoken.

"Our non-existent pack leader," I said sighing and leaning back. I was tired, but I wouldn't be able to sleep by the time my sister was back.

"You don't have a pack leader?" Angela asked, mildly surprised.

"Joshua was killed off during the war and we all went into hiding before another pack master could be elected. For us to choose another pack leader, all of the living members would need to be present," Zack said next, not looking up from the channel flipping he'd been doing since the moment Brandon had left the room.

I'm sure there were plenty of things we could all be doing right now. But alas, we were all waiting on Brandon to return so we could take off and go get our brothers and sisters back. Which brought up another question, who was all going? I would be going, along with Adam, probably Jake and one or two of the La Push pack. Maybe Angela would want to join us. The Cullen's would probably come too, I should fill them in on the plan. Or maybe tell them to sit tight, they would get all pacifist on my ass as soon as they realized that I'd tortured two humans and was planning on kidnapping some scientists daughter for a bargain.

"Who do you think would be the new pack leader?" Jake asked curiously, looking at me now.

"Luna will always be my first choice," was all I said. She's already proved she's powerful, she's one of our best and strongest and best fighters. We've had endless leaders in our ancestry and again, we always had some sort of plan forming. If Luna had taken the position as pack leader when she had the chance, taken down Joshua we probably never would've had to go into hiding.

There weren't a whole lot of people who would back her up, but you also couldn't deny her power and her natural ability to lead. It was just in her blood to lead us. But when I'd suggested it, she shut down the suggestion instantly, saying I was insane. Yet here we are, two years later and she's still more or less in charge. If Luna had taken her birth right as Alpha from the start, we would've won the war, I knew that without a doubt. It's convincing other people that would prove to be difficult.

"Darklings can't be alpha's," Adam pointed out, "I think you'd be a good leader."

"Luna isn't just a Darkling, she's much more then that. She'd be the perfect leader," Gwen said, siding with me, until she said, "and if not, then Brandon."

"I'd vote for Isabel or Brandon, Luna's just way to focused on Isabel," Nate said shaking his head slightly.

"Luna wouldn't want to be alpha," we all turned to stare at David. He was usually pretty quiet, just listening. He was probably just relieved we hadn't kicked him out or killed him just for being the exile. But he may come in handy and right now we needed all hands on deck.

"Why do you say that?" I asked eyebrows raised, trying to keep the coldness from leaking out into my voice. David had been part of our little circle of friends, so it had hit home hard when he'd betrayed us. Ironically enough, no one really brought it up, trying to avoid a sore subject I suppose.

"She told me," now that got everyone's attention. He'd never mentioned this before, and it made the air thick and heavy with tension. Now we were all listening and watching him very carefully. Luna had never spoken to anyone, not even me, about this. There were just some things she didn't talk about. So why would she tell David anything? Had they really been that close? It had never appeared to be that way. Was it possible he was lying? I doubted it, in his position he didn't have the luxury of even gossipy lies without getting hurt. He was on thin ice with all of us and he knew that.

He explained further, looking more and more uncomfortable as he did so, "Luna told me that you'd gone to her after Joshua had slain Tyler," I felt a low growl escape at that. I hated when people spoke about that. Especially an exile. "She said she'd never be pack leader just on principle. We all know Luna was and still is one of our greatest assets and so does she, becoming our alpha made her the biggest target in the pack. She didn't like the prospect of being killed and unable to protect you anymore."

"She worries about you too much," Jake said when no one else said anything. Darklings weren't really supposed to care about anyone. Jake didn't know really know anything about Darklings. But he'd spoken the truth, a truth that shouldn't be so strange to us. We knew she was Darkling, it was the way she was when she was born, and yet she proved time and time again that she wasn't a Darkling.

Thankfully, Brandon reappeared. "Found her. She's at the Moscow State University, how are we doing this?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"First we need to decide how many people are going. The Cullen's will want to join us, but they will not be meeting up with us until were about to make the trade off. I'll tell them they need to leave Washington for a while," I said thoughtfully, looking from one person to the next.

"I'm coming," Angela said, mostly to me than anyone else.

"I'd been hoping you'd say that," I said giving her a small smile. If she was a Seer, she'd come in handy. They had our other psychic, but being a Seer was a little different and I was pretty sure Angela was the more powerful of the two.

"Me too," as I'd predicted, Jake is joining us, Adam just gave me a nod.

"What about the rest of us?" Nate asked eyebrows raised, again everyone looked to me for guidance. That was odd to me, but I guess it made sense. If there was some sort of line of command, I would be second to Luna.

"I want Brandon with us, the rest of you will be at another location waiting for our return. We might be taking a boat back, not a plane," I explained, having thought about this earlier as well. We'd need to board a boat, probably illegally and if we had to, seize it.

Everyone just nodded there agreement and we spent the next few hours finalizing the plans. I sent Jake out to see who else would be coming with us from the La Push pack. I'd made sure that he asked them in person and that he didn't shift at all. I didn't want the Cullen's somehow finding out and I thought it best if the plans remained only vocal. We killed the other two soldiers, they were expendable and overall couldn't tell us much of anything.

We were also planning to leave by dawn, land in Moscow sometime around sunset, and chances were we wouldn't be returning. Jake hadn't decided, and I also got the feeling Angela had something to say, but my guess was she was waiting to talk to me in private. Who knows, maybe she wanted to stay with us too. I'd waited until after Angela left to speak to her parents and pack a bag, as well as for Jake to leave before I told my pack where I was sending them.

We would all be meeting up at a house outside of Los Angeles. Luna and I had bought with cash several years ago for just in case purposes. No one knew about it, but the idea was only to use it in case of emergency. It was huge, stocked with just about the supplies needed for a freaking apocalypse and in my mind, it was exactly what we needed. It would be good to have, because once we got her, there was so much that would be happening.

First off, she had to tell us what she read. We'd need to finish tracking down the rest of the pack, figure out why the Council has gone bat shit crazy. How to get our pack energy back and a long list of other things. Now, what to do first was the hard question because everything was equally as important.

One thing I did know for sure, by this time tomorrow, I would have both my sister and my mate back, and if anyone got in my way, they were as good as dead. In fact, I was going to burn that whole goddamn place to the ground on my way out just for thinking they could fuck with me and mine.


	26. Negotiations

**Isabel POV**

Dr. Burkov's daughter was Alexia Burkov, she was a blonde, with grey eyes, about 5' 6" and she was relatively pretty in my opinion. She was sitting with two other girls and I had spent the last twenty minutes following them out of sight on campus. I wasn't worried about being noticed, there were no cameras around here, but she'd looked kind of uneasy and her heart had started to race.

I was posing as a student for the next little while, until I could get her alone. Then I overheard her tell her friend she was meeting up with someone. I kind of stuck out, considering all I had on was a thick sweater. I would get too hot wearing a big wool coat or something.

She split up with her friend, both of them hugging and bidding one another goodbye. I eyed her suspiciously, when she just stood there, watching her friend walk away. Maybe she was gay. "Are you really going to just follow me around all evening?" she asked over her shoulder. I froze, taken by surprise, until her words registered in my mind and still, I said nothing. This was getting weird.

When I said nothing, she turned to face me, looking as nervous as I was confused. "Well if your hear for nefarious means, you might as well by me a coffee first," then she strolled into the store next to her, not bothering to say another word to me.

What the hell?

After another second of stunned confusion I went in, looking around to see if she'd bailed and ran out the back door or something. That was not the case, she was sitting in the back of the room in a booth, two coffee's sitting in front of her. She looked uneasy, but otherwise calm.

I sat down across from her, neither of us knowing what to say. She just pushed a coffee in front of me, and I raised it, inhaling deeply to make sure it wasn't poisoned before drinking. She just looked a little amused, and surprised, before taking a sip of her own.

"I'm sure you know my name," she said after a moment of us just staring at one another. Her voice had a slight Russian accent, so I got the feeling she hadn't spent her entire life speaking Russian, that and how fluent she was in English.

"Alexia Burkov," I kept my voice cool and open, unsure of what I was getting into.

"Everyone calls me Alex," she retorted, relaxing at my tone, "I guess this is about my father."

"You guessed right, do you know what he's doing?"

She eyed me a moment, considering something internally. "I get the feeling he has someone you care about. But before you start jumping the gun and thinking he's just gone mad. He has his reasons."

I narrowed my eyes at her, then it clicked in, why she'd sensed me, and how she'd known I was hear about her father. I was really rusty on all of this. "Your not human," I let my Sight flare up after a moment of deep concentration, realizing she had a deep, almost black purple around her. The Arizona pack, and I'm betting all of the other werewolves in the world were light purple. "Your a werewolf."

She looked a little sad now, and then just nodded once, "where's your pack?" none of us sensed a werewolf pack when we got into Moscow.

"I don't have one, none will take me," her eyes watered a little and she shook her head, clearing her throat and than took another long drink.

"Why?" I asked incredulously.

"Because my mother, and her mother and so on and so on. Were like the first few generations," I cringed, yeah, I got why a pack wouldn't take her now. They were bloodthirsty and ate humans continuously during the full moon. They were vicious and uncontrollable during those few days. Once we'd started to learning to control our baser instincts, we'd started blending in with the humans. So if one stepped out of line, it started a 'witch hunt', and if you couldn't get control yourself, your were shunned by your pack. It didn't happen to often, but some legacies could never re-gain control and eventually died out being hunted by everyone, Council included.

It also explained why her aura was so dark, so different from others like her. Which made me wonder, if the darker the aura is, the closer it is to the base of what we are, was Luna? I doubted it, but then again, I still had no idea what exactly she was.

"My father, he was trying authorized to study it by someone high up in the government, from the Council, I think. But it's just a theory. He thought he'd found a cure for me, to make me human, it only made things worse. When the military found out, they ordered him to focus on his recent discovery, to see what else he could alter within the non-human species."

"Wow," was my brilliant response. I'd never met anyone like her before. She didn't seem so crazy or wild, just scared.

Turns out the Council is the reason her ancestors are dead, and they'd warned her that if she couldn't find some form of control they'd kill her too. All she'd learned to do is bury and cover her tracks better. They killed her mother when she was six, and she hadn't forgotten the warning ever since. I couldn't believe the Council had signed on off our experiments. I knew it was a far fetched idea, but that was just messed up.

"Your father has my family, or at least some of them, my sister and my mate included, I'm going to kill him, you realize that don't you?"

She said nothing, just looked down at her hands for a few minutes. I waited for this to sink in, because I wasn't going to change my mind and neither would the others. Finally, she looked up and met my gaze, "he's messing with things that shouldn't be messed with. But if you kill him, you'll need to take me with you."

"Why?" I asked surprised. That's all we needed on top of the problems we had that was till growing, a man eating werewolf.

"It took a while to find me, yes?" I nodded once, slowly, unsure of what she was getting at. "I'm the only one who will be able to understand his research, and I may be the only one who will be able to reverse anything he's done to your family. You need me."

"And I'm guessing you want something in return?" I retorted, knowing full well she was right. There was no telling what he could've done to any of them. Luna would want them all dead as much as I did.

"Help me learn to control my wolf," she said, as if it were obvious.

"Alright, we have a deal."

"So what was your plan, if I hadn't confronted you?" she asked as we'd begun making our way back to the parking lot. She didn't have a car, apparently she wasn't allowed to drive, her fathers rules. She'd never driven a day in her life. She was pretty scared of her father, which ironic considering he was human.

"I was going to kidnap you," the simplicity in my voice made her pause in her steps.

"I'm pretty sure I'm stronger then you," she pointed out. If I had been a normal werewolf, she would've been right. Fortunately, the other clans can't seem to figure out that were more then just werewolves. Much more. They know were different, but thankfully, not in what way. We were already being searched for just because the Council is out to get us. The entire supernatural world would be hunting us if they thought we were some kind of new breed. New breeds meant power, and I wasn't thrilled about the prospect of being locked up in a cage for the rest of my life.

I gave her a cool amused look, "no, you aren't, but it's cute you think that."

She just rolled her eyes, and I pulled out my cell phone and called everyone back at the abandoned house. We didn't want to be tracked around the city so we were staying hidden for now.

"Hey," Adam was generally my go-to guy when it came to abnormalities. Actually he was every bodies, thanks to Luna. She had a weird way of finding the right friends, and yet finding all of the bigger problems in return.

"Change of plans, we have a willing little helper, apparently she doesn't agree with her fathers research, were on our way back. How is everything on your end?" Adam, Jared and Angela were all planning our escape. I got the feeling things might get heavy, so we'd need to leave right away. Having Alexia on our side would smooth things over a bit, but that didn't meant there still weren't huge holes in our plan. I just hoped she could fill them in a bit.

"We'll be ready in five, the boat leaves in forty five minutes, if were doing this, we need to do it now," we made a meet point once she'd given us the location of the military base.

"How often have you been there, do they have a helicopter landing strip on site?" I asked, as the anxiety began to set in. I wonder if Alice knew we were coming somehow. I know she couldn't see the wolves, but would she have any way of warning the others if she'd seen us coming?

I'd debated calling and telling the Cullen's that we were about to break out the others, but I was worried they would somehow screw everything up. We had a good plan and I really didn't want to have to worry about some kind of problem. Like them wanting to join us or something. It didn't matter, we could call on the boat. It was a huge ship that would be hitting Canada first within the next few days, from there we could fly out and get to L.A., and Alice and Rosalie could do whatever the hell they wanted. I just wanted my mate and sister back.

"They should, do any of you even know how to fly a helicopter?" she asked skeptically.

"Of course not, werewolves, we like land, we'll take someone with us on the way out. Hopefully a pilot."

"I can find the pilot, I know a few of them, we'll need to stop at my fathers office to grab all of the files, and I doubt you have a laboratory in your basement, so I might need some equipment."

"A lot?" I asked warily, we wouldn't have time for that kind of thing. Wow, that was one big whole in the plan. What if there is something wrong with them and we'd forgotten it somehow. I hadn't really thought past getting them back.

"I'll have to check. What's the plan exactly?" she asked frowning, I'd neglected to share the details for obvious reasons.

"They cause a distraction, we have a Seer that will be able tell when we've got everyone and then we all hop on the plane, blow up the facility and leave."

She stared at me, trying to decide if I was serious. I was. "That is a horrible plan."

"Really? I don't think so, trust me, we've done crazier things then this."

"if you say so," she said, relenting to my slightly bizarre plan. But I didn't hear anyone else complaining or brainstorming ideas. The longer we waited the worse things could get. At least now we had a guide.

We pulled up next to a white van painted with a Russian medical van. It was thick and the barrels inside contained a mixture of cleaning solution. We'd written that there was bio-hazardous waste in the containers inside. The trick was that they would crash it, start a fire and make sure the van leaked out. It would be close enough onto the property of the base that they wouldn't be able to call in police and instead would need to bring in several people and man power from the base itself.

Jared and Angela would be dressed in white body suits and as a precaution that anyone transporting toxic waste would wear, is a gas mask. So there faces would be covered. Jake and Adam would be hiding in the trees or in the shadows of the woods and pick off those on the outskirts. As soon as the signal was given, they'd make there way to the clearing about five yards to their left. Where we all planned to rendezvous once everyone was gathered and ready to go.

"We all set here?" I asked tying my hair down and putting contacts in. I began putting make up on as quickly as possible, along with a blonde wig we'd picked up. I was worried about camera feeds being transmitted by satellite elsewhere, so we'd agreed a disguise was best.

"Yeah, once we get in and if you have time get to a computer, Brandon called and said they're at the house. He said he can try and track the signal, if there is one, may even be able to get all the research downloaded once your linked up. Do you know how to do all that?" I gave Adam a scowl.

"No Adam, the last two years have made me forget everything Luna taught me about computers," he returned the irritable look and I rolled my eyes.

"In exactly five minutes we'll crash the truck," Jared said next, climbing into the drivers side, while Jake and Adam climbed onto the roof of the van. I assumed they would jump off when they time came. "Get in and out as soon as possible."

"They should all be in the holding cells on the lower level, there are three exits, we should be able to release them all within two or three minutes, if the codes haven't changed," Alexia said hesitantly, nervous around everyone else. Probably because not twelve hours ago we'd planned on kidnapping her.

"Good, because we have only twenty five minutes left to get to the boat," Adam said, and then they were pulling away from us.

I wasn't sure how Jake felt about killing humans, they were experimenting on us, and I think he agreed it was wrong. But I doubted if he was prepared to go that far. For me? I'd seen it around me daily, maybe not daily so much as weekly, and we did occasionally get a craving that could be sated with eating other animals. I also couldn't deny that humans tasted pretty good. Though I did feel guilty if I went after the wrong person, our pack rules were clear that we needed to be careful about who we killed to avoid bringing attention to what went bump in the night. So everyone generally avoided eating anyone who would be missed.

"Ready?" I asked Alexia, and she gave me a tense nod. I frowned a little, nerves getting jumbled. "Try not to shift."

"What do you mean?" she asked uneasily, as we both began the trek straight into the woods and in the direction of the base.

"When things get a little too exciting, we sometimes shift on impulse, try and stay calm and in control of yourself," she bit her lip a little, knowing I had purposefully left out the words 'or you'll hurt someone'.

As we neared the base we started to stay low, ducking whenever we heard something too close by. I felt Vierra stir a little and then nudged her with my mind, telling her to wake up for me. I might need her on this. Angela said it herself, she could help me find Luna, or Aleera, both, either, whichever, it was the same person.

"Come on Vie, we need to find our sister," I hissed at the ground, and her head shot up in my mind staring at me wide eyed. I nodded slightly, as if I were looking right at her, time to kind Aleera, she needs us, she could be hurt. She whined a little, jumping up and then began padding around in my mind.

I glanced over at Alexia's bewildered expression and shrugged, "I'll explain all this la-," something blew to our right. We both turned to see something shoot upwards a little, "here we go."


	27. Lost And Found

**Isabel POV**

We rushed for the building and coming short at an electrified fence. "Shit we need to climb," I said, centering myself and then throwing my body into the air.

She just rolled her eyes at me and climbed the tree the old fashioned way. I jumped u again, catching a branch and swung my body over and onto the open patch of snow, landing in a crouch.

I looked around, feeling completely exposed as there was nothing to hide us anymore. Someone saw us and I rushed them instantly, barely managing to collide with them, as a single shot went off. We hit the ground and I hit him hard and then twisted his neck. I looked around, noting the cameras and swore. We wouldn't have long now.

I lifted his gun, and began shooting at all of the cameras I saw, and eventually saw a little shed with about a dozen wires climbing up a pole behind it. I shot at that instead, only to find I was out of ammunition, and then flinched when I realized other people were shooting at me as well now.

I dropped lot to the ground and then noticed something on the soldiers belt. It was a grenade. "Perfect," I said excitedly, ripping it away from him and pulled off the switch, then tossed it over towards the shed.

"Down," I shouted back and then realized Alexia was not there.

"What the-," it blew, and the blast sent me flying forwards and into the snow, the rocks digging into my torso and legs painfully. I turned over to watch the sparks fly upwards and all the power went out. All of the others guards seemed to be unconscious for the time being.

"Alexia," I growled out, Vierra growling anxiously as well. had she been deceiving me after all.

"Over here," she said, and I looked up to see her on the roof holding a gun. "You okay?"

"Yeah, find a soldier, take his clothing," I ordered, grabbing the guard I'd killed first and then pulled it on in less then seconds. It wasn't a good fit and it smelt like body odor but it was the only game I had right now, and I was kind of winging it. This kind of thing was not my area of expertise, this was Luna's.

She dropped down onto the ground and the door opened to find six more soldiers piling out. "Report," one said in Russian. I wasn't the greatest at Russian. Not a popular language back home. Both of us standing as if we were just random soldiers that survived the explosion. We did kind of look like it.

"The compound has been breach by an unknown group, the blast killed one and the others were pushed back into the east end of the woods," she said fluently, and I barely managed to piece the words together before he'd ordered everyone else in that direction. We didn't wait before rushing through the open door and into the darkened building.

"There's a staircase this way," she muttered, both of us running down the hallway, two scientists running past us in the process.

When they were out of earshot I kicked in the emergency stairwell door and we made our way down to the next level. Once we got to that door, the emergency power came on. It was all red lights in the upper corners, which wasn't much, but everything was up and functioning somewhat. I'd worried there was no back up electricity when it didn't kick start right away. I had no idea how to get the doors open without an actual pass code. We couldn't exactly just shoot another grenade and hope nobody got hit in the blast.

We rushed through the halls, finding ourselves in the general office area. "This is my fathers office," she said pausing at a door, then hit some buttons and it slid open, revealing a neat and tidy office that wreaked of paper, sweat and crappy coffee. Well the guy spends a lot of time here.

She sat down at the desk, and began typing quickly, eyes becoming very troubled. "What's wrong?" I asked anxiously, having kept watch by the door.

"it's the file one your sister, it's weird, that's all. Can you transfer the signals from the cameras around, I'm done," she said, standing quickly and shoving two USB drives into a pocket. We switched places and it took a good minute to send everything to Brandon in L.A. Once I'd completed the transfer the door opened, revealing a young man in a lab coat and two more soldiers with guns pointed right at me. I looked around, once again only to find Alexia was nowhere to be seen.

I cursed loudly, holding out my hands in surrender, standing slowly. A gun shot, catching me in the shoulder and I stumbled backwards watching as both of their heads slammed together and they collapsed. I looked over, pain lacing my right arm as Alexia reappeared, grabbing the scientist by his lab coat and throwing him across the roof fast and hard. He slammed into a filing cabinet and I raised my eyebrows at her as it fell over on top of him with a resounding crack.

"Stop doing that," I hissed, and then felt strange, a sort of slowness sweeping through me. "There using tranquilizers," I realized in disgust, shaking my head to clear my now jumbled thoughts. They hadn't used them outside, were they trying to keep the others in line or something.

"Let's go," she said frowning at me, both of us moving towards the door, picking up the guns and passing me one. Any gun was better then no gun.

It didn't take long before we found the hallway housing the vampires. We opened Rosalie's cell first. She jumped out at us, and I hadn't gotten out of the way quickly enough, still trying to fight off the drugs. We hit the ground in a heap and I swore at her. "Get off!" I said glaring and then my eyes went wide. She had cat like eyes, did they do that to her? She let out a relieved sigh, standing quickly.

"Who are you?" Rosalie asked glaring at Alexia.

"She's helping," I snarled, even Vierra disliked her. We moved down the hallway to yet another door and when that door opened I couldn't have been more relieved in the split second it took for our eyes to meet. Edward rushed me, both of us wrapping our arms around one another tightly as we took each other in. I kissed him hard, "no time for this shit," Alexia hissed, digging her nails into my arm and ripping me away from him. We got Alice out next, and then found another cell with a small girl inside of it.

She looked kind of scared, "who are you?"

"Cassie right?" I asked, giving her a small smile when she nodded, "I'm Luna's sister, we've come to get you."

"They hurt Luna and Paul got so mad," she said hesitating before moving towards us and I extended my hand to her.

"It's okay we'll find them," I said giving her a small smile. Luckily, Paul was in a corridor on the other side of this one, and he was not happy.

He surveyed the group and then turned a lethal stare on me, "you saved the bloodsuckers first?"

"Oh yeah, I just love them so much better for their personality," I growled out, Vierra snapping in my mind, she wanted to find Luna as much as me, and she wasn't pleased that we hadn't come across her yet either. I got the feeling she wouldn't be this way, but we had come through here regardless.

We heard a shout and then something exploded down the hall and the floor beneath us burst completely. I'd know that voice anywhere. "Luna," Paul and I said simultaneously and then rushed past everyone.

There was a gaping whole that had been caved in three stories down. I started to take shots at everyone in the space as best as I could, but I kept missing, "move," Paul's furious voice hissed behind me and then a ripping sounded and his silver shape blurred past me and into the whole, causing the dust in the air from the collapse to swirl.

I heard screams and cries and even the occasional squirt of blood. I shook my head and then dropped down into the area, finding Luna strapped down to a table. There were bits of blew Hellfire all over the place too. "Hey Isabel," she said blearily, her eyes and nose was bleeding. It was an unnerving thing to see. I swallowed down my rage, and quickly undid the straps restraining her. I helped her into a stand as Paul neared us and nudged her cheek and whimpered a little. Or was that Vierra whimpering?

"I'm good," she said to him, and then turned to face forward, falling forward as well and began vomiting onto the ground. She was vomiting blood. Paul and I shared frightened looks. "God that's starting to stuck," she said in a strained voice.

She wiped her mouth, a sheen of sweat covering her forehead and she looked twice as pale as she had a moment ago. "Will you be okay to run?" I asked her uneasily.

"Yeah," she said weakly, then moved across the room and grabbed the lap boat off of someone. She opened a refrigerator and began dropping little silver canisters onto it. "What is that?" I asked frowning at how sick she looked right now. I was waiting for her to fall over and not wake up again, Vierra snarled a little at me, not pleased with that prospect much.

"I need it," was all she said, tying the sleeves and ends together as a sort of bag. She turned back to me, "I need a boost out. I have too much anesthesia in my system."

"Come here," Paul ordered, having shifted back more quickly then I'd ever seen. She did so, and he cast me a quick look and then jumped up and into the whole, I followed a second later.

Once everyone was together we all made our way out of the building only to realize the whole thing was coming down, the pole would be my guess. Something burst through the left wall right next to the door and we all dove out of the way as screeching metal reached us and a helicopter almost crushed us or chopped us into bits with the blades. I looked up at Edward who had wrapped his arms around me right away and then glanced over at the whole in the wall.

"Well that's convenient," Luna said bemused, looking very much like herself then she had a minute ago. We all ran out the side and into the cold air, seeing a helicopter flying above us just waiting for us, not literally of course. It shot at us, this time real bullets and again Edward grabbed me, pulling me backwards and into the wall again, everyone else falling back for cover as well. None of us were in shape for this.

"I take it we need that plane?" Luna asked, seeing the look on my face, several of us flinching as the shots continued.

"Yeah, were meet-," before the words were out she had already jumped up and raced out the opening.

I grabbed Paul's arm as he cursed and began to rush after her, he spun to give me a furious look. "Don't! She knows what she's doing," I said glaring. She really did.

"Does she look like she can handle something like that?" he snapped, voice choppy under the thick gunfire directed at us.

"She's done stuff like this in worse condition," was all I said, then the gunfire stopped and I heard a whistle.

I grinned at him now, all of us moving outside to see her still covered in blood and standing in the doorway of the helicopter. She looked kind of winded and tired, but otherwise unharmed. I looked over at Paul's prideful relieved expression, I just had to say it, "I told you so."

Then I heard a strange sound, like yelping and it was like pups. The way wolves barked when they were pups. I looked around, noting the metal crate that had been set down just barely out of side from the area we were in. I frowned, moving towards it, "anyone else here that?" I called uneasily.

"Yeah, sounds like puppies," Edward said frowning, both of us shared looks and went towards the crate. Both of gripped the door handle together and pulled hard. Inside were two cages, both housing two pups, about seven months old by my count. I inhaled deeply, "werewolves."

I moved forward, feeling guilty for leaving them in the cages, but they were pups.

"Holy shit, are those-," Paul cut off at my nod and he grabbed the other cage, all four of them yelping in fright. We moved them towards the helicopter and I sent Edward up with one cage. Luna looked surprised, and a little angry and resigned herself to saying nothing. She didn't like it much when people screwed with baby wolves. They were adorable though.

"Alexia?" I called, having to look around yet again only to find her go from one body to the next, and she turned, holding out about six grenades. I frowned a little, "get everyone on the plane," I called up to Edward, and started helping her.

A minute later we were all up on the plane and the facility was blowing up behind us. Each of us had to squeeze in close together and Alexia kept close to the pilot while everyone tried to relax as we got to the clearing. We came low enough to help everyone else up. They were covered in blood and looked to be in far worse condition. At first I thought Jake was laying there because he was tired. He was bleeding heavily, pools of blood laying around his form on the ground.

"Oh no," I whispered, jumping out of the plane and moving to help Jared pull him up onto plane. Adam was busy carrying Angela who was unconscious, and she too was bleeding pretty badly. "What happened?"

"They caught on pretty quick is what happened, they came out of nowhere after a while, dozens of them, they must've all come over from the compound," Adam explained, face streaked with his blood, human blood, mud and sweat. We all probably looked that way. Adam and Luna hugged, relieved to see one another and Cassie sat close to Angela, worried about her aunt.

"She'll be okay, just unconscious," Jared explained, "she took a pretty hard hit, might have a broken rib or two, but she'll be fine."

I just nodded, finally pulling my big sister in for an embrace that was long over due. If I didn't know any better I could hear both of our wolves reuniting in my mind as well. But I did know better. Somehow our wolves were connected in a way I couldn't define just yet.

"We missed the boat," Adam said after a moment of silence filled with heavy and shaky breathing.

"I don't care, we'll have to jump it, I want out of here," I said giving my sister a kiss on the cheek before returning to sit in Edwards embrace.

Ten minutes later we were flying over the ocean towards a steel ship. The pilot had been more then complacent after watching all the damage we'd done on the compound and he listened quite well for someone so terrified.

I wasn't entirely thrilled about the jump we were all about to make, but it was better then all of us diving onto the cold hard boat. There appeared to be three rusted ladders along the left side of it, so that's what we were aiming for if push came to shove. "Everyone okay to swim?" I asked, mostly to Jake and Luna, who still looked awake and better but very much in bad shape.

"Yeah, let's do this," Luna said, grinning like she always did during situations like this. "Paul, Adam and I will go first. We don't know how steady that ladder is and you guys are in the best shape. Paul, Edward and Rosalie will follow suit, and the rest of you follow once we clear the deck and get the pups on board You okay to swim little wolf?" she asked, the last question for Cassie, who gave her a determined nod. I thought that was cute 'little wolf'. I wasn't pleased when she told me to hang back, but I couldn't help the relief that she'd taken over as soon as we'd grabbed her. In moments like this, it's best not to argue with her. Besides she'd made it clear it was my job to take care of the pilot and the plane by making me stay behind.

All three of them stood and as we neared the boat, all of the men aboard watching the three of them jumped out. There was a heavy thud and I watched the three of them fight there way through the throng of people. I had to admit it was impressive watching her and Paul fight side by side so effortlessly. They seemed to anticipate one another's moves, I imagined Edward and I would look the same if we fought side by side like that.

A moment later Paul and Luna disappeared and Adam was signaling us to drop down the pups. I tied up one of the cages, sending them down one at a time. Then it was Cassie, Jake, Jared and Angela going down one by one. Until it left Edward, Alexia and myself.

I gave Alexia a look and she nodded climbing back to us and I moved behind the pilots chair, "jump," I said to both of them and they both hesitated, "go!" They disappeared and I reached around the chair quickly enough to snap his neck.

Then the plane began to swirl violently and I dove out of it and into the freezing water below me. I hit the water hard, and I felt my lungs breathe painfully before calling on Vierra to warm me up. Even she was shivering a little.

A wave hit me and I flew forward into the side of the ship, smashing my head off of it a little. "Fuck," I swore, gripping the pole as blood stained the water slightly. "Ow," I mumbled, climbing up the rusty ladder.

"Hey Bell, go for a nice swim?" Luna called over the ledge grinning at me.

"Screw you," I shouted, breaking into a smile anyways.

The steps broke three times on my way up, and everyone was waiting for me once I finally climbed over the edge. "So our captain will be sailing into New York, not Canada, claims there was a mistake, though his records back it up. He's never landed in Newfoundland before," Edward explains, probably reading his mind.

"What's he hauling anyways?" I asked curiously.

He grinned, "clothing."

"Thank god, these clothes were starting to make me nauseous," Alice said in disgust, Rosalie nodding her agreement. All of them had been wearing similar hospital scrubs.

"I second that," Luna said, following Rosalie and Alice through a door.

"Wow, you know were all screwed the day those two becomes friends. I'm sure by then hell will have long since frozen over," I said disturbed with the idea of those three bonding at all.

"Agreed," Paul said, shrugging once and following after his imprint.

"What'd Luna say to the captain?" I asked Edward curiously. We did need someone to navigate after all.

"That she'd eat him, Paul shifted and she did the talking, also said she had a mind reader and would know instantly if he called for help," I noted the clear disapproval and just gave him a smile. Edward would keep me good, he made me want to be a good person rather then indulge in the way my species acted.

"You should call Carlisle, I'm sure there worried," I said, rubbing my face tiredly. They probably had beds somewhere around here. But the place was huge, I just hoped Edward would be able to pick it out of the captains mind.

"After this of course," he said giving me a mischievous look and pulling me towards him for a hard kiss. I felt Vierra shift in my mind happily at the familiar embrace of our imprint and I could've melted into him with how much emotion I'd had pent up because of his absence. We were safe again. For now at least.


	28. Battle Cry

**Luna POV**

Once Paul and I had changed, we both hunted down Isabella and the new girl. We hadn't said much but we didn't need to. We also refused to stop touching each other and kept so close to one another that even going around a corner we didn't lose sight of one another. I imagine Isabel and her boy were the same. I could just imagine the reunion those two had once everything had calmed down some.

Everyone seemed to be in the dinner room, thankfully someone had made fresh coffee. Paul tossed some clothing at Edward, who looked surprised that we'd brought him anything at all and Cassie went to ransack the kitchen for food. She'd also kept pretty close to my side, I didn't mind, especially after spending the last, only god knows how many days we spent in those cells. We hadn't even gotten to go outside.

"How long were we gone?" Paul asked Jake, the three of them all sharing looks and some kind of secret conversation.

"A few days," Jared said finally. Angela entered the room, looking quite relieved and she went straight for Cassie, both of them hugging and tearing up a little.

Bella got the ball rolling. "Luna this is Alexia, she's Burkov's daughter," I raised my eyebrows, eying her a moment. She wasn't fresh meat, so he wasn't going all mad scientist because she'd been recently turned.

"Let me guess, your daddy has more issues with what you are then you?"

She nodded once, staring at me in an odd way. "What?"

"I read the file on you," she said tensely, and that got everyone's attention.

"Okay, and?"

"You were experimented on the most, apparently the effects were not as desired, successful, but not as they anticipated," Edward said when Alexia kept silent after that, either because neither of them wanted to say it, or because they were waiting for that sink in. I of course, already knew this and god a little impatient with the delay of information. I wanted everything out on the table.

"What does that mean?"

"Your stronger then you should be, they haven't even gotten to track the full effects of the surgeries on you. I assume you know about the serum that keeps your heart going?"

"Keeps my heart going?" I asked confused, "oh right," I raised my arms, self consciously folding them to cover up the clear view of the continuous injections I'd been subjected to. Of course Bell saw it and was staring at my arm for a moment in contemplation.

"He wasn't lying. The surgeries were hard on your body, they would've killed a human, and previous experiments done on the other werewolves killed the host within weeks. It multiplied and their bodies and organs fought the lesions too long that they either shut down or gave up resisting, kind of like a cancer," we all gave her looks, comparing being experimented on to cancer, was not helping. "But yours had a different result. You bonded with it, they hadn't made any changes because of the nature of the research, which despite the dead experiments were still a success, you just seemed to be superior to other wolves."

"Wait, wait, wait, back up. Are you saying she may still die?" Paul asked, panicking a little, eyes shooting to mine in disbelief. Yeah that would suck. It was one thing to have a mate go nuts and possibly kill everyone in sight to find you and get you back, a whole other thing if they can't kill the thing because its embedded within you. Apparently that got everyone's attention considering even Cassie was staring at me worriedly.

"Well, the injections your given is like a boost, to strengthen your immune system, brain waves, everything it gets access to through blood, so basically everything. You've already turned out to be exceptional, so I don't think you will die. It's a possibility if you become sick, and getting sick is unavoidable, but as your body adjusts to the new additions it'll eventually bond with you on a cellular level as well. As long as you continue the shots, you should be okay," she explained, a little hesitantly, seeing the look on my own face.

"So your saying whatever they did to me, I'm going to be like this forever?" I asked, closing off my emotions on the subject, for now anyways. We had other things to worry about then some melt down over something that can't be changed.

"It's not something that can be altered Luna, I'm sorry. With time I may be able to find a way to freeze them, sort of speak. But by that time it'll be a part of who you are, a part of your DNA," no one seemed to know how to respond to that.

"And us?" Rosalie asked quietly. Aside from Rosalie's eyes, I didn't know who she meant by 'us'. I was pretty sure it was just her and I until now, but looking from Edward to Alice, it wasn't hard to figure out that Edward was also the other person who been altered. Isabel tensed, eyes widening, I guess she hadn't noticed. It had been one hell of a day for her. I was proud of her, we weren't gone that long and her timing was great, more or less.

"Well your injections will be just as frequent, the procedures were different from Luna's because of your physical structures. You'll always be in the same body, so they only had to alter that single form. Luna's was much more complex," she explained, her attention returning to look at me as she said that. "When wolves change forms, it isn't going from just one form to a second one. Your changing millions of times to get to that shape. So in turn, they had to affect as many parts of your in both forms till it just became a part of you."

"They forced her shift?" Isabel asked suddenly outraged as I had tensed, and apparently Aleera had known because she snarled in my mind. Though I couldn't blame her, that other side of us was as personal as touching your soul. It was like having your privacy invaded, or worse, it was like being violated. I mean sure we ran around with one another in our animal form, but it was still us, just us, well us, and our wolf, but it was one person. Something that was uniquely us and that shouldn't be touched, let alone altered without our permission. Hell, Aleera didn't even like when I told people her name.

"It was necessary for the procedures to be completed," Alexia said cringing at Bell's anger. Even Paul was infuriated next to me.

"Everyone calm down," I said, before Isabel could rip off her head or something, Bell just glared at the girl, "what's done is done Isabel. We have other things to concern ourselves with."

"Like what?" she asked angrily, continuing to the death stare the girl.

"Like these pups, anyone want to tell me why they haven't back yet?" I snapped, gesturing at the now sleeping wolf pups all squished together as little balls of fur in the corner of the room, all of them were different shades of grey. Three boys and a girl, one of the boys was a dark almost black grey, one was a very light grey, one was different shades and seemed to have a dark diamond on his forehead. The girl on the other hand had patches of silver all over her, I could also see white and black paws barely tucked in. I also noted the fact that all three of them had crowed around her so she was all curled up in the center of the circle. I thought that was cute.

"They've undergone another procedure, that I may also be able to reverse. But for now, they're stuck in that form," Alexia explained, as everyone shared disgusted and disbelieving looks with one another. "The entire litter survived though."

"Yeah, cause that's the silver lining," I said sarcastically, running a hand through my hair. "Whatever. Alright, congratulations Alexia. Your now property of the Arizona pack, which coincidentally happens to be more or less powerless and underground. But until you fix whatever your father did to those pups along with these vamps, your ours, understood?"

She shrugged, "it's not like I have anywhere to go. You killed my father."

"Yes, and I'll be sure to make him suffer even more when we meet up in hell," I bit out, then turned to address everyone else. "Get some rest, eat, relax, once we get to shore were all headed home, wherever that may be. The pups will be staying with us, we'll arrange safe transportation for everyone, for now there isn't a whole lot that can be done."

Everyone left the room, leaving Bella, Adam, Paul, Edward and myself. We all sat down together, myself and Paul in the arm chair as I plopped down on his lap. Edward and Bella sprawled out across the couch together and Adam just sat down on the chair. "Call them," I said to Adam, giving Paul a quick kiss.

"Hey Adam," Brandon's crystal clear voice made my own heart thrum happily.

"Not just Adam," I said evenly, grin splitting across my lips as the rest of my family chorused there greeting and relief.

"Is everyone okay?" Gwen asked anxiously.

"Were all good, no one was fatally wounded or anything," Bella said to my left.

"When will you be home?" Connor and Cole asked simultaneously.

"Soon, a few days. We'll get a private plane set up to get to," I trailed off looking at Bell expectantly.

"Los Angeles," she supplied instantly.

"Yes, good thinking," I said thoughtfully. "I'm going to email you guys a list of laboratory supplies." Silence met my request, which didn't surprise me much. "Yeah, there are some complications, but everything will be just fine. We have someone more then willing to help us."

"As long as we help her," Isabel added guiltily, I raised my eyebrows, "she wants control. Her legacy has no control."

"Well what's one more issue, either way we need her," I said with a dismissive gesture. "Now, are you still searching for our missing family members?"

"Yes, we've looked up several leads, and we actually found Max and Madeline," I shared looks with Isabel, both of us smiling a little.

"You mean little Maxie?" I asked innocently.

Max responded almost instantly, "Screw you Luna!" Why does everyone keep saying that to me?

"Oh come on now, you didn't miss me?" I asked grinning widely.

"Maybe just a little," he admitted and I grinned even more.

"Where were you guys?" Max who is thirteen, and Madeline who is twenty, were from separate litters, but both litters were small. Max only had one other brother Marshall, and he died off during the end of the big fight, along with his older brother, Madeline's twin brother Macon. Though Madeline was far more careful then her counterpart, and Macon was more invested in the cause after his little brother had been killed. She didn't see it the same way, she became over protective when it came to Max, and I couldn't blame her. I guess it shouldn't surprise me that they'd stuck together.

"Here," Madeline responded, "so we heard all of those little rumors. Anything you'd like to share? Heard you had a bit of a freak out before you got jumped."

I tensed, having hoped that this wouldn't come up and everyone in the room turned to me now, being reminded yet again, that I knew something I didn't like. "It's a little complicated."

"Don't evade the question, what do you know?" Adam asked sharply.

"It was all confusing, I couldn't really understand it, I need to read more," I said trying to sound nonchalant. No one bought it.

"Just spit it out," Nate said impatiently.

"It's got nothing to do with you, I'm not saying anything until I know more," nobody liked that much.

"Then who is it about? You? Isabel? Both of you?" Brandon asked more then a little annoyed with my stubbornness.

"No, yes, I don't know, maybe. Would you just drop it for now?" Isabel was the only one who didn't look all that perturbed with this latest development so I got the feeling she was either going to hound me for answers later or she could figure it out on her own. Which meant she could read those books. Note to self: jack the books.

"Fine," Isabel said looking slightly smug.

**-xxxxx-**

**Isabel POV**

I had been naive to think everything would go back to normal once we arrived home in Los Angeles. I was wrong. Only Alice returned home, Rosalie didn't have much of an option but to stay with us and Emmett had joined us right away. Everyone had made it explicitly clear that if he was caught selling us out he was dead meat, and because that put Alex in danger, it meant Rosalie might die or get sick. Whatever getting sick meant for a vampire.

Cassie had wanted to stay, but we sent her home with Jared and it was quite a teary goodbye on her and surprisingly enough, Luna's part, though she had promised that she'd come visit soon. But I got the feeling they had different definitions of soon. Jake stayed as well, which surprised everyone, along with Paul, and both of them broke ties with their pack, so they no longer had an mental connection with them. Which also meant we didn't need to concern ourselves with too many people overhearing our plans and whatever else went on in their minds. They hadn't submitted to anyone considering we were still alpha-less, but for the time being Brandon, Adam and Luna had all taken the role of leader.

Edward stuck around of course. Edward, Jake, and Paul had all invested themselves in helping us find our remaining pack members that scattered themselves everywhere. We got lucky with Max and Maddy, as we'd only found one other living pack member, Arion who had been hiding out on the outskirts of New York. We also had found one other pack member, Giselle, who was very much dead when we arrived on scene. We'd been several days late finding her. It only made more of us worry, none of us thought it was just a coincidence that the second person we find happens to be dead. More of us had been found then we thought.

Which led to Luna suggesting we sent out a world wide message to every supernatural alive. That takes a lot of power, and she wouldn't explain just how she intended to do that other Angela, myself and Edward being involved.

As soon as we'd returned home a huge argument had broken out that Luna clearly ignored. She'd confiscated the Hidden, taken them up to her room and she left the room for only two reasons, to eat, which was maybe once a day, if we had started running on thirty six hour days, and for her injections, which everyone took a the same time to keep everything less complicated. Every time we saw her she looked worse and worse, something was bothering and whenever we asked she'd just get up and leave the room, and she was more stubborn than I was something. For now all we could do was wait.

Paul missed her, a lot, which is why he spent most of his time reading all of the books he could in the library, and even Alexia had begun to show him how the research was going under his request, Luna put a quick stop to that. So aside from them sleeping in the same bed, he didn't see much of her.

We were doing the spell right now, and everyone was standing out in the back yard. The full moon was powerful for every supernatural being out there, so it was only logical that we use it to our advantage. Of course all of us wolves would have to shift right after this. Alexia on the other hand had to be dosed up full of morphine and put on lock down for this moon cycle. We hadn't done much on the way of training here, it wasn't exactly at the top of our to-do list.

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" I asked uneasily as Luna assembled us. She had bags under her eyes, she was pale and she looked exhausted. Which also didn't surprise me much, Paul said she hadn't been sleeping well, tossing and turning endlessly, she even had a few night terrors the several days.

"We need our power to bounce off another, which means I need everyone standing within several circles. Bella, Angela, Edward and myself will create the first circle," the four of us stepped forward, and she set down an amethyst the side of a football in the center of us. "Paul stand two feet behind us, and right in between Isabel and I, everyone get the picture?"

"Who do you need for the second circle?" Jake asked uneasily.

"You, for one, doesn't matter where, I'm not strong enough to do this on my own. I need power, but unfortunately we don't have a lot of that. Hence the crystal. Adam, Brandon, Cole, Connor, Nate and despite David being an exile, he was one of our strongest so I need you as well."

"But none of us have any power," anymore, my mind added mentally.

"Your wolf is power, and It's dormant, this may trigger it, that's why I wanted everyone here," she said in a slightly absent voice, her mind a million miles away. "Everyone else just stay within the yard."

"Do you even know what your doing? I've never heard of a spell like this," Adam said frowning heavily. "I mean, where's the sacrifice, or any of the other stuff you do."

"This isn't a normal spell. It's stronger," she said rolling her eyes slightly, as everyone aligned themselves in the proper place.

She pulled out a pocket knife, stepping back and muttered for everyone to stay in place. She proceeded to draw a circle around both the main group and the second group. She linked them, drawing something over the place she would stand at. Then connected her spot to Paul's after telling him to step aside a moment. I stared at her, noticing the sheen of sweat that had broke out across he skin as she finished drawing her own symbol. by the time she'd drawn Paul's she was completely flushed and her heart was pounding.

"What's happening to you?" I asked warily, everyone sharing confused looks. This was new. And since when the hell was she an advanced witch? I really had to get my hands on one of those books.

"I'm fine," she said a little breathlessly, then I glanced at Paul, to see his eyes had glazed over and his heart had picked up.

Then she connected hers to mine, which also got everyone's attention, and I felt it almost instantly. "Holy shit," I breathed, heart racing and suddenly breathless. It was like my energy had been completely sucked from my body.

"Are you alright love?" Edward asked uneasily, and I just nodded, taking my place over my symbol. The air had gotten thick now too, and I noticed the lack of sound. No cars, or animals or insects, just tense silence.

Luna proceeded to draw another symbol at the top of the circle, directly behind her. All of the symbols were different, kind of complicated looking, but they seemed to have an affect on her, and anyone touching one directly. "Everyone needs to stay calm and stay still, understood?" she asked, voice shaking. Everyone shared disbelieving fearful looks.

"You sure it's wise to do a spell like this, look at what it's doing to you," Paul blurted out, voice also unsteady.

"We've already started," I cut in, meeting my sisters gaze. I gave her a nod, knowing she'd be more concerned with how I felt about this rather then everyone else. Apparently that was all the confirmation she needed because she took her spot and drew yet another complex symbol that looked a little like a triquetra, yet wasn't. She set the amethyst over it, and then held out her hand for mine.

"Ow, Luna! What the hell!" I shouted as she cut into my palm and drew a line straight across it.

"It's a blood spell Isabel," she said cutting her own, and then brought both of ours down, placing them on opposite sides of the crystal. As cliche as it is, fog began to leak over the yard, but still no one moved.

"You could've given me a heads up," I muttered, raising my hand to check the wound. "it's not healing!"

"I'm aware, Angela?" she asked, and Angela frowned and then held out her own palm. Luna cut both hands of all of our palms, well everyone in the main circle anyways. Though Edward hesitated, "notice the lack of smell Edward?" she asked eyebrows raised, I frowned, watching him a moment. Apparently he hadn't noticed his lack of blood lust anymore then I had. "It's for blood, and right now, you have it, I need it, and it would affect myself or Bella."

He glanced at me and I just gave him a stiff nod. This was highly unusual, Adam just looked fascinated, he'd clearly never seen anything like this either. I glanced up, noting the lack of stars that had just been present seconds ago. Maybe a tad more then unusual.

The four of us took hands and as soon as I finished the circle and took Edward's hand, things got weirder. For one Aleera's eyes clouded over, literally tumbling rolls of thunder ran through her eyes and the sky mirrored it. No one said a word, and then she began to shimmer with static and even glow a little. It was a dark low though, her dark blue aura that she had. Then with what sounded like boulders colliding the thunder started, and it didn't stop. it was just endless thunder.

I stared at my sister in awe as red veins began popping out of her skin, and starting getting bigger and thicker from almost imaginary to full blown twilight zone. "Luna, what's happ-," she cut me off.

"Quiet!" her voice echoed, it freaking echoed and then lightning crashed and I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine as the temperature dropped.

I felt Angela begin to tremble and for a moment I thought it was because she was cold, only when I turned to her, I noticed that her eyes had glazed over in white, and she was hyperventilating. Then she still completely, and her grip on me became iron like. Then I felt something sweep over me and start to almost pull me down to the ground, and I fought to resist it, and I lost my breath, over and over again. Then this stillness swept over me and what felt like ice crashed through my heart and I gasped as I froze over.

I could feel anything, or see anything, but I could hear everything. I could hear the wind, I could hear the thunder and the lightning and everything else from my own beating heart to Edwards thoughts. Then I could see everything, not around me psychically. But my mind was bouncing all over the place. One location to the next and I could hear whispers, just one whisper in a wave of voices as endless as the ocean. I felt everything about them, I was inside of them I realized, and yet frozen in my own body.

Then Luna's voice broke through the confusion crystal clear and every single sound went silent. "To every Other being trapped within this human realm, I would like to inform you that the Arizona pack is no longer in hiding. The Council has stripped our powers, but it wont last nearly as long as you will wish it had. I, Luna Andreou promise that your actions of tyranny will not go unpunished and believe me when I say I have the power to both bring you down and reshape our world as I see fit. So I dare you, hunt us, rally whatever army you can against us, but it will never be enough, because were coming for you and this time were not so easy to kill."


End file.
